Are You For Real?
by Morie
Summary: All human. When published author Bella meets Edward for the first time, she thinks he's just an arrogant jerk. When they meet again, he ends up saving her life. What will happen when they meet for the third time? Rated M for future lemons, please R
1. Don't Cry Over Spilt Coffee

_A/N: Hey all, just wanted to say that this is my first attempt at writing a fanfic, so I hope you all enjoy this. Please review anyway, so I can better myself, but mind you that this is my first time._

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, as the lovely Stephenie Meyer does._

* * *

Chapter 1: Don't Cry Over Spilt Coffee.

Bella's POV:

"Alice Brandon!" I called into my cell phone in rage. "You better run and hide, because when I find you, Freddy freaking Krueger is going to look like a newborn kitten compared to me!" I snapped my cell phone shut and sighed.

I hoped Alice would be afraid when she heard the message, but I knew she would just laugh it off. For some reason, my threats always came through as jokes in my friends' eyes.

Alice, her boyfriend Jasper Hale, and his sister Rosalie were my best friends for almost four years now. Alice was my oldest friend – we were inseparable in high school, and ever since I moved out of Charlie's house (Charlie was my dad), we were also roommates. We got an incredibly big apartment together in Seattle, which we managed to pay for thanks to our jobs. Alice was a personal stylist and I had managed to publish a few short stories books and a novel.

Our apartment was amazing, and I had it all to myself since Alice practically moved in with Jasper these last few months. Every day more and more of her things would "magically relocate" - as I liked to call it - to his apartment. I felt a little sad about it losing my roommate, but every time I looked at how happy they look together an overwhelming feeling of happiness took over. They were a perfect match.

Alice was trying to make the transition easier for me by the magical relocation and by hanging out with Jasper and Rosalie at our apartment most of the day so I wouldn't feel lonely. And these past two weeks, Rosalie's new boyfriend - Emmett - would hang out with us. At first I worried about being a fifth wheel, but we just kind of molded into a group of friends - so I was really okay with it. Really. But Alice didn't seem to think I was okay with it.

I guess that's why she decided to open an account for me on an online dating website. And post pictures of me on there.

Honestly, I don't know why I was surprised. This _was_ Alice, after all. I was almost surprised that the pictures were not naked pictures of me. So when my email box was flooded with messages from guys that were "_really impressed by, err, my profile_", I automatically dialed Alice's number. There was no mistaking here, this was her doing.

After leaving her the message on her voicemail, I decided to go over to Jasper's place. She must be there, and will suffer so much for doing this, I promised myself.

I put on a black jacket over the blue t-shirt I was wearing, and replaced my sweatpants with a pair of jeans. As soon as I went out of the apartment building, I was just a few blocks away from the evil little pixie, but I decided to take a detour for my much needed daily fix of caffeine.

I was just about to leave Starbucks with my low-fat-no-foam-double-latte-to-go, when I crashed into someone, spilling my drink all over him. Now I'm not going to lie, this was not unusual for me. Ever so often I would stumble or fall or hit something... or someone, by mistake. I wasn't exactly the dictionary definition of "Grace", but this time it wasn't my fault at all - he snuck up on me! He was the one suddenly just standing there behind me when I turned around. I was already annoyed, so this person would just have to...

_Whoa_.

This reaction happened when I actually looked at the man. He was, by the definition of every dictionary in the world, gorgeous. He was tall and thin, but well built and muscular all the same. His skin was pale ivory and his copper hair was tousled in a way that I could only describe as "sex hair". He was the most beautiful, sexy man - no, god - that I have ever seen. But the best part was his eyes. His deep green eyes stared at me with shock, and I just got lost.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean... I was just... are you okay? Did I startle you?" the god said while running his hand through his hair. I just stared at him like a complete idiot as he spoke, and I wasn't sure if I'll be able to get over the shock and actually speak, or at least make sure I wasn't drooling. That would be embarrassing.

"Wait, are you Bella Swan?" he asked. That seemed to do the trick. I furrowed my eyebrows and tilted my head to the side, trying to remember if I knew this man. No, there was no possible way that I have seen this guy and the image wasn't permanently engraved in my memory.

I considered for a moment that he might have identified me from the pictures that Alice recently uploaded to that website. But why would someone who looked like that need an online dating service? He must have girls throwing themselves at him every chance they get.

_Snap out of it, Bella, and talk!_

"Uh... yes. I am. Do I know you?" I managed to choke out.

And then he laughed. It was the single most beautiful sound that I have ever heard. It actually sent my body right back into the previous shock. It was like music, but a unique tone that was made just for my ears. I gulped.

"No, I don't believe you do. I know you, though. I'm actually a big fan of yours - I've read everything you ever published," he smiled.

_No way. This guy is a fan? Of mine? Seriously? _I didn't know if this was God's way of making it up to me for what Alice did, but I was taking a moment to say a silent thank you, anyway.

"You've read my stories?" I asked in wonder.

He nodded. "And your novel, too. I love your writing," he said.

And that's when his voice sent me back to reality.

"Don't you watch where you're going?" he asked in a soft and melodic voice, clearly annoyed as well. Very much like in my little fantasy before - I just stared at him like a complete idiot.

"Great, now I'm going to have to wear a stained shirt to my meeting," he said. I assumed he was talking about his work as a model, because he sure looked like a model. I was mesmerized by his motions when he reached for some napkins and tried to dry his white button-down. He looked so dashing... _did I just think the word dashing?_

_Snap out of it, Bella, and talk!_

"I'm really sorry, you really shouldn't sneak up on people like that!" I managed to choke out, and quickly grabbed a napkin to try and help him.

He raised his eyebrows and his amazing eyes widened slightly. "Are you saying this is my fault?"

"Well... I mean, there wasn't anyone standing behind me, so I didn't really expect you to be there when I turned around..." I began to say.

"Perhaps you should've looked, then?" he suggested. He didn't sound particularly angry, but like I said, I was already annoyed.

I took a deep breath

"Look, I'm sorry I spilled my coffee on your shirt, don't feel obliged to buy me a new cup or anything," I said, raising my voice slightly. I cursed myself for sounding so agitated.

"As long as you don't feel obliged to buy me a new shirt," he said, clearly still on his stand that this is my fault. This argument was stupid.

This was so typical. Gorgeous guys like him couldn't possibly be nice. Nooo. They had to be rude and obnoxious. "Again, I'm sorry about your shirt, I'll be going now," I said.

"Have a nice day, now," he said sarcastically.

"Thanks, you too," I said with just as much sarcasm and left the place, almost shaking with anger. I wasn't so angry about him thinking I was the one to blame, he actually might have had a point there. But I was mostly upset because I was so captured by his looks, that I expected him to be nice; to be perfect. And he was just an arrogant idiot like the rest of the guys I knew. Well, to put aside my dad, and Jasper, and maybe Emmett. Maybe.

I breathed in the cold air and tried to relax, as I continued my walk over to Jasper's. As I calmed down, I considered that maybe I was a little rude in there myself. After all, I spilled my drink on him, not the other way around. I should've just apologized instead of argue over who's fault it was.

But I did apologize. Maybe I shouldn't have argued, but he shouldn't have been so rude and annoyed. Just because he looked good, it doesn't mean he can behave like a jerk.

Although, he wasn't really acting like a jerk. And maybe he was just having a bad day.

I kept arguing with myself in my head until I reached Jasper's apartment. Now I had a more important affair to attend to. Alice.


	2. Temporary Muse

_A/N: Okay, this chapter is dedicated to Rosalie Cullen12 for being my first reviewer EVER. Thanks so much for the positive feedback, and I'm glad you enjoyed Freddy freaking Krueger. I actually wasn't planning on continuing so fast, but I'm very excited, so… chapter 2 it is!_

_Thank you for everyone who read my story! You're awesome!_

_Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Twilight, any of the characters, OR Freddy Krueger._

* * *

Chapter 2: My Temporary Muse.

Edward's POV:

Today was probably the most significant day of my entire life.

Ever since I could remember myself, my dream had always been to become a pianist, a composer, like all the great ones. Music was my absolute passion. I've worked very hard to get to this day.

When I got out of high school, I took a job as a pianist in a piano bar called "Lilah's". I liked my job, but it wasn't what I wanted to do for the rest of my life, obviously. And honestly, I didn't really need the job - when my parents died years ago, they left me with a large trust fund. I just preferred not to use it for now; it would be for my children, when the day comes. I tried getting my name out there as much as possible, playing the piano or guitar everywhere I had the chance, until I stumbled upon the opportunity.

Today I was having a meeting with Classic Sound Records producers, and I guess you could say it was kind of an audition. I was going to play a few of my compositions for them, and they were going to decide whether to sign me or not.

Yes, it was definitely the most significant day of my life. So of course, something would have to go awfully wrong.

I felt nervous when I started getting ready this morning. Not because I wouldn't have enough time to prepare myself (since I woke up at 5 o'clock in the morning when the meeting was at 10) but because this was probably my only chance at this – I didn't want to blow it.

I stood in front of the mirror and buttoned up my white shirt, the one I liked to call "my power shirt". It was my favorite button-down, and it somehow made me feel more confident about myself. I breathed in deeply as I wore my jacket over it.

_Just relax. You're going to do fine._

I slipped on a pair of dark jeans and tried to do something to discipline my hair so it wouldn't look like the mess it usually looked, and I got out of the apartment.

The crisp air hit me immediately as I went outside, which helped calm my nerves. After a 20 minute walk to the offices, and I was in the mood for coffee. Decaf was probably a good choice for today.

I walked into the Starbucks right next to the offices and stood behind a brown haired girl who was ordering her drink. I only saw her from behind at that point, but I managed to see her figure was small and perfect underneath that flowing brown hair. What can I say? I always had a thing for brunettes.

She thanked the boy at the counter and turned around – without looking first – and smashed right into me, causing her coffee to spill all over me. Thank god that for some reason, it wasn't boiling hot.

When I caught and steadied her, I realized how beautiful she was. She had big brown eyes and full lips, and her skin looked amazingly creamy. Of course, being a man, my eyes had to wonder to other parts of her body (which was perfect, just like I thought it would be), but I didn't want to stare – that would not be gentlemanly.

Then I remembered my ruined power shirt, and the meeting that was going to start in 15 minutes. I wouldn't have enough time to go home and change, and I was going to have to attend that meeting looking like a mess.

"Don't you watch where you're going?" I asked. She said nothing. I have to admit, I really wanted to hear her voice, so I tried to get some kind of respond from her before she left. She seemed like the type who would run off in embarrassment without saying anything.

"Great, now I'm going to have to wear a stained shirt to my meeting," I said. I was actually quite disconcerted about this fact. It _was_ the most significant day of my life, after all. I started grabbing napkins and trying to minimize the damage.

She tried to help me, unsuccessfully. The shirt was pretty much ruined for today. I just hoped I could get the coffee stains out at all.

"I'm really sorry, you really shouldn't sneak up on people like that!" she finally said.

I raised my eyebrows, slightly amused by this strange girl. "Are you saying this is my fault?" I asked.

"Well... I mean, there wasn't anyone standing behind me, so I didn't really expect you to be there when I turned around..." she started.

"Perhaps you should've looked, then?" I asked. I couldn't believe she tried to blame this on me, and this was my significant day ruined, here. I would probably make a horrible impression and lose the job of my life because of this.

"Look, I'm sorry I spilled my coffee on your shirt, don't feel obliged to buy me a new cup or anything." She looked very annoyed with me.

Buy her a new cup? Is she serious? Can't she see that I'm wearing a latte soaked power shirt?

"As long as you don't feel obliged to buy me a new shirt," I replied. I didn't know why I kept arguing about this. I guess it was a combination of nerves, bad mood, and needing to keep hearing her lovely voice.

"Again, I'm sorry about your shirt, I'll be going now," she said angrily. Great, now she was leaving, too. I'm not sure why, but I was hoping she'd offer to make it up to me, give me her number or something. It was a stupid thing to hope, and I didn't know what it was about that clumsy girl that had me intrigued, but I felt agitated.

"Have a nice day, now," I said instinctively, and wanted to punch myself in the face for being such a jerk.

"Thanks, you too," she spat back and walked out. I deserved that.

I was being a complete ass. I deserved this girl walking away from me, and I deserved never to see her again.

Since I had lost my mood for coffee, I decided to show up to the meeting earlier. Maybe if they saw I was early, my first impression wouldn't be _all_ bad.

I walked up to the woman sitting behind the front desk, who was speaking through one of those Bluetooth things. She held up one finger in front of me.

"No, you listen to me. If your client thinks that partying is more important than showing up for meetings, maybe he shouldn't be signed in this company," she said.

"Good, and have him here by six sharp. If he's late, he's out," she added and hung up.

She sighed and smiled up to me. "You must be Edward Masen."

"Yes, I'm here to see Mr. Brice," I smiled back. I was just so glad to be early.

"Of course, I'll let him know that you're here," she said and walked into a large corner office.

* * *

"I did it, I got signed!" I yelled into my cell phone and heard a roar of excitement from the other end of the line.

The meeting went unbelievably well, and the producers actually liked my compositions. At some part of the audition, they literally had me sweating when they asked me to improvise something for them. I didn't expect that, but I was going to try. As soon as I started playing, these new sounds started to flow through my fingers, sounds I've never managed to get out of a piano. That's when I realized I was thinking about _her_ – that silly, clumsy, coffee spilling girl. She inspired this music, and I silently thanked her for being my temporary muse.

"Way to go, little bro! I'm so proud of you! We have to celebrate this!" My brother said.

Emmett was my big step brother, ever since my parents died and his parents, Carlisle and Esme Cullen, decided to adopt me. I was grateful every day for having them as a family, and they were the best family a person could ever ask for.

"Dinner with Carlisle and Esme?" I proposed.

"No, not yet at least. Didn't they tell you they were going out of town? Something about a bed and breakfast with a Jacuzzi in the room, something gross like that," he said. "How about you join me and my friends for dinner?"

"I don't know, Em… they're your friends, I don't even know them."

"Come on, I want you to meet my girlfriend – she's the hottest little thing I ever laid –" he started.

"I definitely don't want to hear about that, Emmett!" I interrupted.

"What? No, I was just going to say she's the hottest little thing I ever laid eyes on, you stupid little pervert," he laughed.

"Oh. What did you say her name was? Rose?" I asked

"Rosalie, yeah," he corrected, "she's this kick ass book editor. Actually, she's the editor of that chick you like so much, Bella."

"Oh my god! She works with Bella Swan? She is an incredible writer! Have you met her?" I interrogated. Bella Swan's books were very good. Her stories were well written and witty, and some of them even made me shed a tear or two. She was amazing.

"Yeah, we hung out. So would you be interested in going if Bella was coming, then?"

"Of course!" I said. This day would be perfect, if it hadn't been for the incident earlier this morning, when I behaved like an idiot and scared off that beautiful girl, who was still in my mind.

"Awesome. I'll let you know later where and what time," Emmett said. "And I'm real proud of you."

"Thanks, Em. I'm going to call Carlisle now, so talk to me later," I said.

"Sure, I just hope for your benefit you won't be interrupting on anything," he chuckled.

"Goodbye, Emmett," I laughed and hung up the phone.

Now this was _really_ going to be the most significant day of my life. I was going to meet Bella Swan.


	3. This Is Why You Lock the Door

_A/N: Hello everyone, thanks yet again to anyone who read this story, I really appreciate it! But an even bigger thank you to the readers who reviewed – it means a lot to me! I just wanted to make clear on something about the story, in case it wasn't clear or something._

_In chapter 1, when Bella and Edward meet, she kind of imagines what happens at first – that's why he's being so sweet, and then she snaps out of it. So the reality of what happens is their argument._

_I want to dedicate this chapter to Stephanie, AKA Daddy's Little Cannibal, whose stories I absolutely loved and was stunned and heartbroken when I heard about her accident. May she rest in peace._

_On a different note, I would love it if you could review with any ideas you had for the story, I'd always like to know what your thoughts are. Thanks!_

* * *

Chapter 3: This Is Why You Lock the Door

Bella's POV:

"Bella, you can come in now, we're, uh… done!" Alice giggled.

"Are you sure?" I yelled from the other side of the guestroom door.

"Yes, Bella, completely sure," Jasper said, causing them both to burst out in laughter.

I walked out of the room and into the living room with a scowl on my face and walked over to the front door of the apartment.

"You see this?" I asked, pointing at the door's lock. "This, is what you call a lock. You mainly use it so other people won't come in while you're having sex in the kitchen!"

And they didn't. Jasper's door was always unlocked, and he always encouraged us to go in and out freely without knocking, as long as someone locks the door when everyone is out. So why the hell did they have to go at it on the kitchen counter with the door unlocked?

When I walked in, I didn't hear anyone, so naturally I went looking in the kitchen. That's when I was greeted by Jasper's butt cheeks. Lovely. So I mumbled an apology and went to hide in the guestroom. Of course, they kept going for another twenty minutes before letting me know they're finally done. Apparently, my walking in on them was not good enough reason to stop mid-deed.

"I'm sorry Bella, we didn't exactly plan this ahead," Alice couldn't stop giggling, and my glares only made them both laugh harder.

"Why in the kitchen? What's wrong with the good old bedroom?" I asked. I was sure this caused major hygiene problems.

"We like to mix it up a little," Jasper said, causing Alice to grab her stomach with laughter.

"Eww! Don't tell me about that!" I said and covered my ears childishly.

"Fine, would you relax now, Bella? You're blushing like a bride," Alice said.

I snorted. Me, a bride. I've never even been in a serious relationship. I mean, I dated, and I had a few casual boyfriends in college, but I was never in love with any of them. There was Mike Newton, we dated a few times, but never got in bed together.

Then there was the one known to my friends as he who shall not be named, Jacob, the one who I gave my virginity to, only to be dumped a day later for some girl named Leah. After Jacob, I was a wreck, and I somehow decided the best way to get over what he did to me is go on terrible dates and sleep with a couple of guys who were nearly strangers. Since then I've pretty much immersed myself in work, and forgot about dating.

That thought reminded me of why I was here in the first place.

"So I take it you didn't get my message, Alice?" I stared at her piercingly and started moving towards the couch she and Jasper were sitting on.

"W-what message? Bella, why are you looking at me like that?" Alice panicked.

"I left you a message, telling you that I'm on to that little trick you pulled, and that you're going to pay," I continued getting closer.

Alice opened her eyes widely. "Oh! No, no no no, wait! You don't understand! That was just… um… Jasper, help me out here."

"What did she do?" he asked.

"She signed me on an online dating service, put up pictures of me, and gave out my email," I crossed my arms against my chest.

"Alice!" Jasper called.

"What? I was just trying to be a good friend and help her meet guys!"

I picked up one of the couch cushions, intending to hit Alice, when she jumped up and hid behind the couch.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I'll delete the account!"

"And?" she said.

"And I'll never do it again! I'll stay out of it!" she promised.

"Fine," I put down the cushion and she resumed to sitting next to Jasper carefully as I plopped down on the other couch.

"I mean, if you insist on being lonely, I'll stay out of it," she said with discontentment.

"I am not lonely, Alice," I said. That was half true.

I desperately wanted to get off this subject, it reminded me too much of Jacob and the other miserable losers I dated. Surprisingly, it also made me think about the guy from this morning, and I found it very difficult to stop thinking about his eyes, those bright emerald hypnotizing eyes.

I decided I needed to snap out of it. "How can I be lonely when I have you guys?" I smiled.

"Oooh! I just remembered something! I'll be right back!" Alice jumped up and skipped to the other room.

I sighed. "She got me new clothes, didn't she?"

Jasper nodded. "Oh yeah."

"How many bags did you see?"

"Just three," he smiled and turned on the big screen TV.

"Oh, so not so bad this time," I chuckled.

Alice was always so determined to replace my entire wardrobe. I could still remember the day when Alice returned from a shopping spree with 14 shopping bags just for me containing tops, jeans, skirts, dresses and shoes – all high heels, of course, like I wasn't enough of a klutz on flats.

Then Jasper's cell phone rang.

"Yello. Oh hey man," he said.

I mouthed to him "Who is it?"

He mouthed back "Emmett".

"Sure, I could go for some Chinese… or maybe Italian… steaks could work too. Of course Alice is up for it. Yeah, she's right here, hold on," he pressed his hand on his cell phone and turned to me, "you wanna go out to dinner tonight?" he asked.

I nodded, "sure, why not?"

"Yes, she's coming too," he continued his conversation with Emmett, while Alice came back with the bags.

"I thought this dress would look perfect on you," she pulled out a cute little dark grey dress made out of a light loose fabric, which ended mid-thigh. I actually _liked_ this dress. "With these shoes," she showed me a pair of black strappy sandals with about 5 inch heels, and that's when I yelped.

"You think I'm going to walk in these?" I shook my head.

"I know you are," Alice grinned, "and I have a feeling you'll thank me for it!"

"You and 'your feelings', Alice…" I grimaced. Alice always seemed to think she had a thing she called 'a special connection with the universe', so when she had a feeling about something, she was absolutely sure it would happen. Most of the times, she was right.

"We're going to dinner with Rose, Emmett, and his brother," Jasper told Alice as he hung up the call.

"Okay!" she smiled. "Gives me good reason to come over to Bella's and help her get ready," she beamed. "Oh, and I'll call Rose, too! This is going to be so much fun!"

Resistance was futile, I knew that much. Besides, I was more concerned about the part where Emmett's brother was coming with us. I had a feeling they were trying to set me up on a blind date.

"Emmett's brother?" I asked.

"Yeah, he just got signed today at this record company, he plays the piano… so anyway, Emmett wants to celebrate over dinner with us all," he said, sounding casual. "Besides, he's supposed to be this big fan of yours or something."

"Really? I wasn't aware that I had fans," I mused.

"Good, so you geeks will have something to talk about," Alice smiled brightly.

Man, was that girl a shot of Nitrous Oxide straight to the brain.

_

* * *

  
_

A/N: I know this chapter didn't have too much in it, and it wasn't very long either... it's just building up towards the next chapter – the 2nd encounter. I know _I'm_ excited! :D


	4. Save the Cow, Save the Girl

_A/N: Thank you so much for all of your wonderful reviews; there haven't been many, but I'm very glad for those few ones. *sigh*. This chapter is an important one, so it'll be a difficult one to write, but I'll try my best and hope you like it! Please review, whether that is the case or not. See you on the other side! Morie._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or Edward, or Alice and her special connection with the universe. I do, however, own a rockin' dark red Fender Strat and an amplifier, woohoo!_

* * *

Chapter 4: Save the Cow, Save the Girl.

"My hair is fine!" I groaned. I hated it when Alice poked around in my hair, applying all sorts of products on it. I liked going natural.

"No, it's not. It looks like a haystack. Now stop fidgeting!" Alice said and pulled my hair back slightly. I wondered if I should be insulted by the 'haystack' remark.

"You know, I could get you a Barbie-doll head with hair that you can play hair dresser with," I grunted.

"Oh, I have one. But this is much more fun," Alice beamed and kept applying my hair with some sort of moisturizer cream for hair.

"When is Rose getting here?" I asked. We ended up having what I liked to call a make-up session in Jasper's apartment, which made sense. All of Alice's makeup and hair products were already 'magically' here, as were the dress and the shoes Alice made me wear.

I was probably going to fall to my death before the evening even started, but I took comfort knowing that once I'm dead, I won't be experiencing any humiliation anymore. Well, hopefully. You never know what's in the afterlife, right?

"Rose isn't going to save you Bella, she's actually doing your makeup while I get myself ready," Alice said.

When Rosalie and Emmett arrived, my jaw literally dropped in awe of her.

She was looking stunning, much like a runway model or someone who should be on the cover of Sports Illustrated or something. She was wearing a red fitted mini dress with just enough cleavage to look classy, with a black cardigan over it and burgundy pumps. Her blonde hair was down and looking glamorous. Usually, she would wear a pencil skirt and a blouse, and her hair would be up in a bun, to look professional. She hated it when people gawked at her and assumed she was some pretty airhead.

Emmett, on the other hand, was looking nervous.

"Hey, guys!" I called as Alice and I got up from the couch to give Rose a hug.

"Hi girls," she said excitedly. Emmett nodded.

"What's with you?" Alice asked Emmett.

"Oh, he's just sulking because he's jealous that some guys checked me out on the way over here," Rosalie chuckled and kissed Em's cheek.

"Let's just say it was a mistake to walk here," Emmett said, but his mood seemed to improve thanks to Rose's affection.

"Well, have you taken a look at her? She looks like Bar Rafaeli!" I sniggered.

"Maybe more of a Gisele," Alice mused.

"Yeah, or you know what? She kind of reminds me of a blonde Nikki Reed, right?" I said.

"Oh my god, you're so right!" Alice laughed.

"Okay, you girls do your thing, I'm gonna go hang out with Jazz," Emmett smiled and turned to the kitchen, where Jasper was, getting himself a beer. We were getting a taxi tonight, so the guys could drink freely. One cab would be enough, as there's only five of us, which made me wonder…

"Em, where's your brother? Didn't you say he was joining us?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's gonna meet us there," he yelled back on his way to the kitchen.

I nodded. I was a little bit nervous about it. I was truly okay with being the single lady in our group, but in the end, as long as there was another bachelor at the table, it was most likely he would be my main conversation partner for the evening. I just hoped we'd have anything to talk about.

After Rose did my makeup, and I have to say – it was light and natural, just the way I liked it – Alice finished getting ready and came out to the living room. Rose and I shared a look and both smiled. She was wearing a breezy yellow strapless dress and fusia colored sandals. She looked like a beautiful attention magnet, as always.

"How do I look?" Alice did a quick twirl.

"Perfect," Rose and I said simultaneously and laughed.

**********

When we pulled up next to the restaurant, I clung to Alice to keep myself from falling.

_She put me in these shoes, now she's going to have to undergo my clinginess for the rest of the evening,_ I thought to myself.

We walked into the place. It wasn't a fancy restaurant or anything, just a nice bistro bar. The hostess greeted us with a smile.

"Cullen, party of six," Emmett said. "And can you please put us far away from the bathroom? Cause last time, it was…"

"Actually, you already have a table. One of you was early," she smiled wider, as if she was in on some private joke with herself.

"Oh, must be Edward," Emmett said.

"Right this way," she grabbed a bunch of menus and walked us in the direction of the table.

Then my breath hitched.

_Oh god. Fuck me. Is this actually fucking happening to me?_

I wasn't one to swear, but boy, was this unexpected.

At the table we were headed for, there was a young man sitting with his back to us. I did spot, however, a familiar messy head of copper colored hair.

This_ is Emmett's pianist brother, Edward? Someone up there has got to be playing a fucking joke on me!_

I stopped where I was, and stopped Alice with me (I was still holding onto her with all my might).

"Bella, what's wrong?" Alice questioned.

"I can't go there," I said in panic.

She sighed. "I know, Bella."

"You do?" I freaked. How could she possibly know that I knew this Edward? I was sure I haven't told her? Was it the special connection with the universe playing out?

"Yes, I do! It's hard for me to watch so many people eating slaughtered cows, too. Don't worry, we can have the salmon," she said, and started walking again. I yanked her by the arm back to a stop.

"That is not what I meant!" I whispered to her.

"Then what is it?" she looked confused.

"I know this guy, Emmett's brother. Last time we met I spilled coffee on him and then we had a fight. We don't like each other," I said. I supposed he didn't like me, and it was only easier to dislike him right back. He _was_ an egotistical jerk. Or, at least, that was the impression he made. I didn't even _want_ to think about the impression I made on him.

"Well you can't leave, Bella, he's specifically asked to meet you, and you're going to embarrass yourself by leaving, because he's already staring at us," she nodded to his direction.

"What?" I immediately turned my head to his direction. I looked at him all wide eyed, and realized he had a similar expression on his face. He was just as shocked as I was.

"Come on," Alice said quietly and pulled me towards the table. I couldn't tear my eyes away from Edward, as I sat down right next to him.

_Oh my god, oh my god, oh my fucking lord. Okay, just relax. This is awkward, yes, but he's the one who needs to apologize here. Why is he looking at me like that? I can't even tell if that's shock or disgust. He _must_ be a jerk. He smells so good, though. Okay, time to head back to earth now._

I cleared my throat.

"Hello," I said quietly to him.

"Hi," he said in his angelic voice and ran his hand through his hair.

_Jesus Christ he's sexy. Is he seriously a pianist and not a model?_

"I see you're wearing a clean shirt," I said, looking down at his…

_Wow, this black button down looks incredible on him._

"Uh… yes. Yes I am," he looked down, and then back at me.

_What kind of thing is that to say to a person – I see you're wearing a clean shirt? Am I retarded or something?_

"Look, I…" he started, only to be interrupted by his brother.

"Edward, this is Rosalie," he wiggled his eyebrows at him, "Alice, Jasper, and Bella," he said. "Everybody – this is my brother Edward."

"Nice to meet ya, Edward," Jasper said and reached to shake his hand.

"Likewise," Edward said and smiled to him. Sure, he smiles to _Jasper_.

A moment later, our waitress came asking if we were ready to order. She was eyeing Edward like crazy, of course, but he wouldn't pay attention to her. The guys all got steaks – Emmett's being the biggest steak I have ever seen someone eat in my life. Rosalie got a chicken breast, an order that got a few sniggers out of Emmett's mouth. And after Alice's pleading looks(ones that read - 'if you love me, Bella, you'll save a cow!') and multiple pouts('save the poor cow!'), I got the salmon, just like her.

As we waited for the food to arrive, everybody engaged in conversation. Everyone but me and Edward. I mean, he did talk. Just not to me. He was friendly enough to everyone, but he barely looked at me or said anything to me.

_Is he that big of a jerk that he won't even talk to me? That he ignores me completely? And didn't Emmett say that he was supposedly a "fan" of my books? Did I really make that bad of an impression on him the first time, that he couldn't even try and be nice? That stupid, conceited, mean… uh oh._

_Great, and now I'm choking. This is just perfect._

I dropped my fork and tried to cough it out, unsuccessfully. Edward's head immediately turned and he looked at me, panicked.

"Are you okay?" he asked, turning everyone's attention to me.

_Do I look okay?_ I shook my head. I'd never given much thought as to how I'd die, but this is probably a really embarrassing way to go.

"She's choking," Edward said and before I knew it, I was on my feet, and he was behind me giving me the Heimlich.

"Oh my god!" I heard Alice and Rose say.

Finally the bone flew out of my mouth and I could breathe again. _Edward just saved my life_. Everybody in the restaurant clapped their hands, as Edward and I sat back down. I would feel embarrassed by all this attention, if I wasn't so shocked and amazed.

"Are you okay?" he asked, looking truly worried.

"Yeah, I just… thank you," I said. "Thank you so much."

"I'm just glad you're alive," he sighed in relief.

"I can't believe you just saved my life," I said.

"Don't mention it, really, it was what anyone would do in this situation," he smiled.

"No, it's not. I'm truly grateful," I said.

He nodded. "You're welcome, Bella," he said. I loved the way my name sounded, coming out of his lips.

"Wow, that was so scary, are you sure you're okay, Bells?" Alice asked.

"Do you want to go home?" Rose asked.

"That fish really wasn't supposed to have bones in it," Jasper said angrily.

Emmett just laughed and showed us the fish bone that landed in his glass of beer.

"You guys, I'm fine. Just pretend this never happened, really," I tried to smile.

To think that just a moment ago I was cursing him in my thoughts, and then he saved my life. I would probably be dead if it weren't for this "jerk".

But even though I thought that Edward saving my life would break the ice, he continued his silent treatment towards me. It was ridiculous. It got to a point where I was wondering if he just did it because 'anyone would', and if he did hate me after all. I was just… disappointed.

"I think I'm gonna go outside, get some fresh air," I got up and left the restaurant, ignoring Alice's questioning stares. Everyone else assumed I needed to recover from almost dying, but she knew me better than everyone else. She knew I had a different reason for having to get out of there.

I stepped outside and breathed deeply. I felt like crying, but I stopped myself – it would be too apparent on my face, if I did.

"Bella," I heard the velvety voice from behind me. I closed my eyes and opened them again, turning around.

"Oh, are you talking to me now?" I asked.

"I'm sorry," he simply said.

"Yes, sorry for saving my life," I said. I didn't know why I had to be mean, but I hated that he disliked me.

"What did you say?" he seemed hurt. My heart pinched. "You think I regret saving you?"

"I know you don't like me," I said, fearing of hurting him again.

"You don't know anything," he said with a pained voice.

"You just… first you have a stupid argument with me about me spilling coffee on you by accident! And then you ignore me for an entire evening, even after you saved me from choking, you just go right back to acting like a jerk," I said, tears escaping my eyes without my control.

He sighed. "I'm sorry, about everything. Look, did Emmett tell you I got signed at a Label company?" I nodded. "Well, when we first met, I was on my way there. I was wearing my favorite shirt, and when you accidentally spilled your drink on me, I thought I was going to make a lousy impression on them and miss out on the biggest opportunity of my life. And this evening, I just didn't know how to apologize. It's not because I don't like you. I'm really not a jerk, Bella."

I said nothing. I didn't know what to say at that point, so I just stood there like an idiot, yet again. I was tired, it was a horrible day, I almost died, and my feet were killing me. I just wanted to get home and hide under the covers.

"I'm gonna go home now," I said.

"Do you want me to give you a ride?" he offered.

"No, thanks, I would really prefer to just take a cab," I said.

"Come on, what do I have to do to prove to you that I'm not a bad guy?" he said.

I turned my head to tell him I didn't think he was a bad guy, just when I took a step forward to the edge of the sidewalk. Apparently, I wasn't quite coordinated enough to pull that off on a 5 inch heel, and I stumbled forward.

It all happened so fast. I heard Edward shout my name, I heard a car honk as it passed, and then I felt myself pressed tightly to Edward's chest.

I looked at him, shocked. When I stumbled, I nearly got hit by that car. Edward pulled my back just in time for me to live. He saved my life, again.

I didn't try getting myself free of his arms embracing me – I was too shaken up. I needed him right now.

"Shhh..." Edward relaxed. That was when I realized I was sobbing into his chest. "Are you alright?" I couldn't answer. "Do you want to get out of here? Go someplace and talk?"

I nodded as I looked up to the man I owed my life to.

* * *

_Whew. *wipes forehead*. Finally finished. So, hope you liked it! If you did – please review, and if you didn't – please review. Thank you to all readers! I'm already planning some awesome stuff for the next few chapters, so keep following!_


	5. Aftermath

_A/N: Yes, I update very fast. That's just because I have so many ideas and I can't help myself from writing – it's really one of my favorite things to do. I'll keep writing and updating for now, but I can't say how much motivation will be left in me to keep this story alive unless I get a little more reviews. I just get the feeling it just might not be good enough, so if you think I should start a completely new story instead of this one, please tell me._

_Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy this!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any of the characters. I do own, however, own a Jaime Oliver cookbook in Hebrew. I just love him._

* * *

Chapter 5: Aftermath.

We walked down that street until we found a quiet corner with a bench away from the crowd. Of course, I let him go from my embrace – quite reluctantly, though – but I kept his hand firmly in mine. He didn't seem to complain.

_This is good. We're going to work this out… then why do I feel so nervous?_

"Is this good?" Edward asked.

"Huh?" I said, slightly baffled, and he pointed at the bench.

"Oh. Yeah, it's perfect," I smiled and blushed a deep red as we sat down next to one another, hands entwined.

"So…" he began.

"So…" I repeated, laughing nervously. There was this unexplained tension in the air, probably because he just saved my life, twice. That was something that could create a certain level of intimacy between two strangers. As weird as that might sound – here we were, holding hands and exchanging glances while barely knowing each other.

"Are you sure you're okay? I mean, you must be traumatized. Not many people nearly die twice in one night," he inquired.

"I'm fine, I really am. Just… embarrassed," I looked down at my hands.

"Embarrassed? What, about almost getting killed?" he asked in disbelief.

"Well… yeah. I'm not the most graceful person, and that wasn't the most graceful moment of my life just then," I said. It was more than enough, having people see him saving me and stare at us, to get me embarrassed.

He laughed and shook his head. Again that amazing sound.

"Uh, I believe I noticed that the first time I met you," he said.

"Yeah, about that. There's something I've been wanting to say." He gave me a questioning look. "I'm sorry, for arguing like a child, for thinking you're a jerk because of one little incident. I shouldn't have judged you like that when I didn't know you," I said.

"It's really okay, Bella, let's just consider this morning ancient history," he smiled to me.

I smiled back, "was it really this morning? It seems like ages ago," I mused, suddenly hypnotized by his eyes again. I tried not to stare, but he held my gaze with his eyes.

"Ancient history?" he asked.

"Ancient history," I answered.

"Good. Now can I say something?" he asked with a tone lighter than beforehand.

"Shoot."

"I love your writing. I am what you might call a book warm, but I never enjoyed reading as much as I did with your books, Bella. It's just… brilliantly inspiring. You are so talented," he smiled a crooked smile then, one that I loved.

I had no idea what to say. I was amazed to receive such an unbelievable compliment, and from Adonis himself, no less.

"Wow. Really? I mean, thank you!" I smiled back awkwardly.

"Just telling the truth," he winked at me. I thought I was going to drop dead at that second, perhaps from hyperventilation. I had to change the subject.

"So what's your talent? Let me guess – impeccable instincts? You did save my life, twice." This really made him laugh, so I kept working on that. "I mean, I'm beginning to consider whether you have super powers or something."

He laughed again softly.

"Well, I don't know, maybe they're new," he suggested.

"Well, let's see. Have you been bitten by a radioactive spider lately?"

"No," he shook his head in fake disappointment. "I've been stung by a bee once, _that_ could've been radioactive," he lit up.

I laughed. "We'd have to come up with a name and costume for you, then," I said.

"We'll have Alice dress me," he mused.

"Trust me, you don't want that. She's the one who put me in these death trap heels that almost got me killed," I said. As I looked at Edward, I suddenly considered what she said – that I would thank her for it.

He sighed, then, looking thoughtful. "So what now?" he asked. I was very aware of his hand stroking mine lightly, tracing small circles on my skin. I cleared my throat.

"I guess we can try and be friends," I said slowly, and couldn't help but stare at him again. In my defense, he was staring right back at me with smoldering eyes, which didn't help.

"I would like that a lot," he said.

I studied his perfect features slowly with my eyes. His amazingly green eyes, his cheekbones, the line of his jaw, his… seemingly soft, pouty lips. Our faces weren't far apart, and I could smell his sweet breathe. It was intoxicating, like nothing I've ever smelled. I felt dizzy and scared all at the same time.

Was it possible that there was already something between us that was beyond friendship? No, that couldn't be. We barely knew each other. Physical attraction, maybe – the word "maybe" referring to him, because I was undoubtedly attracted to him, how could you not be?

But did it really matter if this was physical attraction to me that I saw in his eyes? I wouldn't sleep with him. No, I wouldn't make that mistake again; giving myself to a person completely and entirely for one night, and being dumped like a used sock the next day. I promised myself, once I got over the whole random-guy-thing, that I wouldn't ever again have sex with a guy, unless we were completely in love. Both of us. And I knew there wasn't any chance that someone like Edward could ever be in love with someone like me.

I pulled my hand back and turned my head away to look at the moving traffic, but I still felt his eyes on me. He didn't look away.

"You're looking at me," I remarked.

"Yeah, so?" he whispered with his sweet, melodic voice.

"Why?" I asked. I wasn't sure I wanted to hear the answer to that. It was better not to get involved. It was better to work on my career, and not get involved in anything that could result in my heart being broken again.

"Because you're fascinating to me," he said. I stared at him with confusion.

Me? Fascinating? I was just plain old Bella. I was nowhere near interesting, let alone fascinating.

"Fascinating?" I snorted. "Right."

"Well, one moment you look me dead in the eyes and you don't look the least bit embarrassed; a moment later you're turning away and blushing," he said quietly.

I bit my lip. He noticed I was blushing. I could only imagine what he must've thought of me. Probably that I was silly and childish, which I was. And I probably blushed even harder at that remark. I crossed my arms against my chest, pissed at myself. He was so confident, and I was… a nervous wreck.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you or anything," he said.

"I'm not embarrassed," I said, still annoyed with myself.

I thought he would proceed with pointing out that my body already gave me away on that, but he suddenly lit up with an idea.

"Aren't you hungry? You barely ate any of that salmon," he asked. Suddenly my stomach growled, causing us both to laugh.

"Maybe just a little," I said.

"You want to get something to eat?" he sounded light again.

"I'm not really in the mood for actual food… how about ice cream?" I suggested.

"Aren't you cold?"

"I like eating ice cream when it's freezing cold. Don't know why. Just something about the way you get all numb. I've been doing it since I was a little girl," I said.

"Ice cream it is, then," he said.

We sat down for hours, eating ice cream – I got rum and raisins, he got orange flavored chocolate – and talking about anything and everything. We talked about things we liked (like the fact that I loved to sleep, and if anyone would wake me before I'm ready to get up he would probably get a punch in the face) and what we didn't like (Edward brushed his teeth with Tom & Jerry tooth paste, because he hated the flavor of mint – a fact that had me laughing until my cheeks hurt).

We talked about mutual taste in music (we both liked bands like "Kings of Leon" and "Snow Patrol") and our different taste in books (I liked the classics, while he mainly liked reading suspense books).

By the time the evening was over, we felt like old friends. The only thing that got in the way was this weird tension between us that didn't seem to go away. It was constantly there – especially when he walked my home and we stood outside my apartment door.

"Thanks for walking me home. This was really fun, Edward," I said, holding my shoes in my hands.

"No problem, this was fun. I'm not the most outgoing guy, I generally like to keep to myself, but I really felt we all connected as a group. I had no idea that dinner with friends could be so much fun," he said.

I felt my face fall in disappointment. He was having fun with them, not with me.

"Of course, it would be a lot more fun if I could talk to you freely during dinner, but sitting on that bench and talking was actually the most enjoyable thing I've done in a long while," he continued.

_So he did have fun with me._ I have to admit, I swooned a little.

We smiled to each other in silence. And then we just stared at each other in silence. Not yours to have, better not get involved. I repeated the mantra in my head over and over.

This was silly of me. We decided to be friends, and I couldn't be this attracted to a friend. I would just have to stop it with the staring and the swooning and thinking about how perfect he is.

"Goodnight, Edward," I smiled and turned to open my door.

"Goodnight," he smiled back, that sexy crooked smile again. _Damnit_.

"Oh, and Bella?" I heard him behind me.

"Yeah?" I turned around to face him.

_Whoa._

He was a little closer than I anticipated. Dangerously close. I could smell his breath on me again, filling me completely and taking over. As I breathed in his scent deeply, my lips unintentionally parted slightly.

"Try not to trip over or get yourself killed. At least not while I'm not there to rescue you," he joked. He had this sexy, slightly arrogant, smirk on his face. I felt a tightening in my lower abdomen and I sighed out.

"I'll try," I tried keeping my voice and expression composed enough to look annoyed and not… turned on.

I escaped inside my apartment and closed the door with a sigh. I thought I heard him chuckle from the other side of the door.


	6. What Friends Are For

_A/N: Another fast update! Hehe, I'm pulling an all-nighter here writing. I've already got the next chapters planned as well._

_Thanks for tuning in, and hopefully you'll like it!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, because Stephenie Meyer does. I do own, however, a gothic dress that makes me look like Elvira._

_Please give me some feedback, positive or negative, whichever!_

* * *

Chapter 6: What Friends Are For.

I heard a soft knock on my door. I got up from my bed, wearing my usual bed wear of t-shirt and boy shorts, and headed for the door.

As soon as I opened it, he was all over me. His lips on mine; his body firmly against mine; one hand in my hair, the other creeping up to the small of my back, pulling me tighter to his perfect body. We moaned into each other's mouths and continued towards my bedroom, lips never parting, our tongues dancing together in our already open mouths.

When we reached my bedroom, Edward broke our kiss to quickly hitch the t-shirt up my torso and throw it somewhere on the bedroom floor, exposing my breasts in front of him. He reached down to plant open mouth kisses on the line of my jaw, both of us panting heavily. As I reached to unbutton his shirt, struggling with the buttons, I felt his lips wander to my right breast and take my erect peak into his mouth slowly. I threw my head back and moaned, relishing the sensation.

Then he looked into my eyes and whispered, "_Bella_…"

*******

My heart was racing when I woke up from this dream. I groaned in frustration. Wasn't it difficult as it is to resist my attraction towards Edward, without having sex dreams about him?

I looked at the alarm clock beside me, which I rarely used as I hated being woken up and obviously had very flexible working hours – any time I wanted to. It read 11:43. I closed my eyes and placed my pillow over my head. If almost having sex with Edward in a dream felt this good, how would _actually having_ sex with Edward in _real life_ feel? Oh, no doubt I needed a cold shower.

I threw the pillow to the other end of the bed and got up slowly, realizing then how sweaty I am – and, well… wet. _Stupid sexy perfect boy_, I grunted.

My shower was cold, and it was quick – I didn't want to get any ideas about the showerhead. If I started pleasuring myself over Edward, our friendship wouldn't really stand a chance.

I got out of the shower and pulled on a pair of jeans and a green button down shirt. I pulled my hair up in a quick ponytail and headed to the kitchen to get a bite to eat. I would usually cook myself a nice, pampering breakfast, but today I was in the mood for eating out. I was just about to call Alice, when I heard a knock on the door.

This, of course, brought me right back to my dream. I had to shake the images out of my head as I headed for the door.

When I opened it, my breath got caught up for a moment. Standing in front of me was Edward. He was wearing a fitted grey t-shirt and a pair of jeans. His hair was wet as well, which only made it look that much sexier in a wild kind of way. He was holding two cups of coffee in a cup-holder.

"Hi," I finally said, looking baffled.

"I owed you one," he raised his hand holding the cup-holder. I smiled, or you could say I beamed of joy.

"Gotta love a guy who brings me coffee," I said, opening the door wider for him to come in.

"Thanks," he said as he walked in. "I didn't know if you were awake, so I waited until noon to come by," he said. "You said something about a punch in the face," he reminded me.

"Oh, you were right, I just got out of my morning shower, in fact," I said while we headed for the kitchen.

He seemed deep in thought for a moment there. _Here comes that tension, again_. I sipped my coffee slowly.

"So to what do I owe this pleasure?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Well, I wanted to get a present for Jasper's birthday now, because I'm afraid I might be busy with my compositions for the next two weeks, and I realized I have no idea what to get him," he started. "So I wanted to call you, and then I realized I don't have your number. So I decided to come by and see if you wanted to shop for a present with me, and maybe get something to eat," he said.

We talked last night about Jasper's party in two weeks, and I thought it was sweet that he wanted to get Jazz a present, even though he didn't know him that well. No doubt he was already invited, as Edward was instant friends with our group. Well, except for me. We were planning to celebrate at this club, _Seven_, where Emmett worked as a bouncer.

"Okay, first thing's first – hand me your cell phone," I said and opened my palm. Once he did, I programmed my number into his cell and then called myself so I would have his number. All the while, I was almost finishing my coffee. I loved my womanly ability to multi-task.

"Now, let me get my shoes and we'll hit the stores," I smiled and turned to my room. Of course, the reason for my hastiness was mainly hunger. I was already deciding what to get myself to eat while putting on my trusty snickers.

"All set," I smiled to Edward, who was putting away the carton takeaway cups.

"Shall we?" he smiled.

"We shall, indeed," I replied jokingly.

* * *

We sat down at an outside table of a café, since it was a sunny day in Seattle – something that was a shame to waste by being indoors. I ordered another cup of cappuccino and a tuna sandwich. Edward ordered the Greek salad.

_Nice_, I thought, _a Greek salad for a Greek god._

I forced myself to stop thinking about that, especially about how great he looked in that fitted t-shirt that accented his obviously muscular chest and arms.

"Isn't this supposed to be the other way around?" I asked as we got our food and started eating. "Aren't you supposed to be the one who gets real food and me the one getting a salad?" I laughed.

"What? I like tomatoes," he said, poking a cherry tomato with his fork and splashing himself in the eye. I nearly choked on my sandwich out of laughter, when he wiped his eye with a napkin.

"Oh nice, make fun of me," he said, shaking his head. His smile was blindingly beautiful, but I tried not to pay attention to that.

"That's what friends are for," I reminded him.

"Now, are you sure you want me to remember that you said that the next time you trip over something?" he raised his eyebrows.

My laughter stopped immediately and I glared at him.

"Thought so," he said smugly and ate the said tomato.

When we finished our breakfast – well, it was lunch for him, since he got up at six o'clock in the morning – we headed for the stores. We were going to buy a present together, so I suggested we get him two gifts. A joke gift and a real gift.

We headed towards a book shop to see if there were any history books he doesn't already have – that was Edward's idea, being the perceptive guy he was. Jasper loved anything related to history and the U.S military.

We left the stores with a giant, heavy book about military technical developments in weapons, tanks, and airplanes, and we were feeling good about it.

"Okay, now for the joke gift," I said.

"What did you have in mind?" Edward asked and took the heavy shopping bag away from me, in a gentlemanly fashion.

"Well, I was thinking of getting him and Alice something… fun. Like furry handcuffs, or something," I was profoundly blushing by this point.

"Where are we going to get him something like that?" he asked.

A moment later, we were around the corner and facing a brand new sex store. We both stopped in place and looked at each other with smirks on our faces.

"Well, you have your answer," I said.

To say that I was extremely embarrassed to walk around in a sex store with Edward was a wild understatement.

"Just so you know, I don't do this with every guy," I said quietly.

"It's my first time in a sex store, too, Bella," he smiled to me, looking just as embarrassed as I was.

"Okay, how about a whip? Get it? Because he's so whipped? Edward?" I asked. Edward's attention was elsewhere, and he had a strange look on his face. He looked… angry.

"What is it?" I inquired.

"That's my ex-girlfriend, Tanya, over there with that guy," he said through his teeth. "The guy she cheated on me with."

My jaw dropped in shock. I was immediately reminded of Jacob and Leah, and having to watch them walk hand in hand and sit together in class, close and intimate. It was terrible for me, and Jacob didn't even cheat on me, technically, or at least not that I knew about anything like that.

I narrowed my eyes while looking at the strawberry blonde, who was checking out vibrators with a short, tattooed, blonde guy. I didn't know how could anyone cheat on their partner, but this was insane. Why would anyone possibly _want_ to cheat on someone like Edward? Someone who looked like a glorious God and had a wonderful personality?

I don't know what came over me – maybe it was the memory of what I had to undergo with Jacob and Leah, maybe it was feeling that I owed Edward for saving me, or maybe it was the humiliated look on Edward's face – but I decided to take control of the situation.

"Don't ask me what I'm doing, just follow my lead," I told Edward. It already worked; his expression was less pained and more confused. I pulled my scrunchy and let my hair down, and unbuttoned the top two buttons of my shirt. Edward looked at me with wide eyes, which caused me to smile smugly to myself.

"Edward!" I said loudly, so this Tanya would overhear me, "You know I don't need a vibrator! If I would be anymore satisfied than you already make me, I would be dead and in heaven," I giggled loudly. This, of course, was way out of character for me, but it was fun playing a role.

It worked. Tanya looked at us, recognizing Edward and pulling her man our direction.

Edward quickly caught up with me. "Hmm, you're right about that. How about handcuffs? I could tie you up and tease you all night long," he winked at me, sending a strange shiver down my spine.

"Edward? Is that you?" Tanya asked.

"Tanya," he simply said.

"Wow, you're looking good! You remember Tommy," she pointed at the walking tattoo beside her. He, in response, pulled his arm around her shoulder.

"Yes, I do, actually," he said. "But have you met Bella?" he said confidently as I pulled him closer, wrapping my arms tightly around him, and he put his arm over me.

I smiled brightly to Tanya, "Hi, I'm Bella, Edward's girlfriend." She looked stunned and freaked out, which I bet made Edward just a bit happier.

"Hey, I'm Tommy," her boyfriend said, staring at my cleavage, and she shot him a dark glance.

"I didn't expect to see _you_ here, Edward," she said. "You're not really the sex store type of guy."

"Well, ever since I met Bella, I'm far more attached to my sexual side than I used to be," he said.

_That's gotta hurt._

"She's my sexy little minx," he said, snuggling me closer.

"And you're my big, big boy," I said, accenting the word 'big', and with a surge of boldness, I lightly kissed the side of his neck. His skin felt amazingly soft against my lips. Edward suppressed a laugh at Tanya's stare. It was priceless.

"Well, I think the handcuffs and collar are enough for today," I said. "Nice to meet you, Talya," I said, purposely messing up her name, as we walked off towards the cash register.

Once we were outside and in the clear, we burst out in laughter and Edward pulled me for a friendly hug.

"Thank you, Bella," he said. "That definitely felt good."

Then, when we pulled away from each other, he suddenly seemed embarrassed, slightly nervous. That's when I realized my shirt was still slightly unbuttoned, showing a generous cleavage. I flushed again and buttoned my shirt back.

"No problem," I tried to keep my voice casual. "It's what friends are for," I winked.


	7. Cupcakes

_A/N: Wow. You know what I realized? As far is it goes to reviews, it's not the quantity, it's the quality. And I wanted to say thank you so much for all the people who reviewed so far – your comments are so encouraging to me, and it's really the main reason for my constant updating (my boyfriend says I'm obsessed lol).. anyway, you're all amazing to me. Really._

_Btw, if you think I'm going too quick with the storyline then please do tell me, though I think falling in love is something that just happens, and sometimes it happens quickly._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but Andy Samberg rocks. Not that it's related to the Twilight in any way.  
_

* * *

Chapter 7: Cupcakes.

Time flew by in the next couple of weeks, just before Jasper's birthday. We all kicked into a daily routine of hanging out at my place or at Jasper's, and I still insisted on knocking every single time I came over. I worked at evenings and nights, when inspiration hit me most, and Edward worked on his compositions in his free time, but whenever we weren't working, we hung out by ourselves or with the rest of the guys.

We had such chemistry as a group, and everyone loved Edward. He and Rosalie shared a passion for fast cars, and they would talk car all the time; Jasper and he gossiped like old women about everything; and Alice was like the little sister that Edward never had. It was adorable, really, how he would childishly tease her or ruffle her head until her hair was a mess and she would scream at him.

But no one got as close as I did. We spent twice as much time alone than with the rest of the group. We rented movies together – Edward made me watch "A Clockwork Orange", after which I had nightmares, and I made him watch "Love, Actually". Although he denied it, he was definitely tearing up. We would eat lunch together, or get takeout for dinner, or talk about life.

It was torture.

Not that I didn't enjoy my time with Edward, on the contrary. I enjoyed it too much. I never laughed as hard, I never opened up as much, and I've never ever felt happier in my life than in these two weeks.

When time came to say goodbye and leave, it only intensified the tension between us. I didn't want to say goodbye, I hated saying goodbye to Edward. And it scared the hell out of me.

I didn't want to put myself in a position to get hurt again. I didn't want to get too close, especially when I knew how bad it felt to have feelings for someone who didn't feel the same way. Now, Jacob I could ignore. But Edward was my friend, and I wanted him in my life. I didn't want to lose him over any unrequited feelings I might've had for him that would make things awkward.

And even if he did have feelings for me too, how do I know he won't break my heart, even unintentionally?

So every time the tension was getting to be too much, or conversation would take a weird turn, I would end it right there by being casual and friendly.

I don't think Edward minded, or at least it didn't seem like he did. He probably agreed that friendship was the best thing for us.

The only obstacle was these stupid thoughts in my head that wouldn't go away. It pissed me off. Why did he have to be so freaking perfect?

Take yesterday, for example. I just loaded a washing machine before Edward came over, and we sat down to have some coffee, when the machine started beeping. I started to get up, when Edward stopped me.

"You sit, I'll put the laundry in the drier for you," he smiled and got up.

_That is so sweet. He would make a great husband someday. Wait, what?_

"I hope it's okay," he yelled to me from the laundry room, "I've taken the liberty and put my shirt in the drier, too," he said as he walked back into the kitchen, shirtless. "I like how it feels coming out of the drier," he smiled innocently. My jaw dropped. I may have drooled.

_Wow. Wo-ow. Oh my goodness. Think about something else. Old ladies. A Clockwork Orange. Dead puppies. Edward's biceps. Edward's chest. Edward's abs. Edward's... Whoa there! Okay! This is clearly not working._

He sat down in front of me, slightly hunching over the table, and I realized that my dreams (yes, dreams, in plural) hadn't done him justice at all. He was far sexier than I imagined him to be.

The rest of the evening was awkward at best, I could barely get anything coherent out of my mouth – I was too busy replaying the muscles of his naked upper body flexing, and thinking about all the things I wanted to do with him. To him. It took all my willpower not to jump his bones right there and then.

Finally, when he left, I hurried him out to the point of practically kicking him out. This, for some reason, caused him to laugh at me.

So now, I was baking. I was baking tons and tons of delicious cupcakes. I even frosted them with different colors. I was in the middle of frosting, actually, when the doorbell rang. Everyone was supposed to come by today, but I assumed it would be Alice, who a few sessions with clients in the morning and was probably finished working for today.

I opened the door wearing my dirty apron and my hair was up in a messy bun. Alice chuckled as she walked in.

"Hi, Bells," she said and put her bag down on the living room couch. "You would not believe the day I had today. This client of mine was actually going to wear a…" she stopped as she turned around and saw the kitchen, which was filled with cupcakes. "You're baking?"

"Didn't the apron give me away?" I chuckled, following her into the kitchen.

"I thought you were cooking," she said stunningly.

"What's the difference?" I asked.

"Cooking is normal, you always cook. You only bake on one occasion," she said, narrowing her eyes at me.

"What are you talking about, woman?" I continued icing the cupcakes.

"Bella? Do you remember the last time you baked?" she asked slowly.

I shook my head, "not really. Do you think I made enough blue ones?" I asked. Edward seemed to like blue.

"I think you made enough, period. Bella, listen to me. You're anger baking."

I laughed. "That's the stupidest thing I have ever heard, Alice."

"I'm serious, you're anger baking! The last time you baked so many cupcakes was after what happened with… Jake," she hesitated. "You. Are. Anger. Baking. Bella!"

I put down the knife. "That's absurd. I do not anger bake. These are for Jasper's birthday tomorrow. And most importantly, I haven't been dumped," I said calmly.

Frankly, I couldn't even recall baking after what Jake did. But I wasn't angry at anyone… maybe just generally pissed off and perhaps sexually tensed, but not angry at anyone.

"I don't believe you," she crossed her arms against her chest and smiled wickedly. "Let's just say I have a feeling about what's going on here."

"Alice, you don't know what you're talking about," I said, terrified by the triumphant look in her eyes. "Alice, you can't say anything!"

"About what?" she raised her eyebrow.

"Ugh! Alice, you better keep your little pixie mouth shut about this," I started pacing in the kitchen.

"Fine, Bella, relax! I'm not going to say anything to anyone about what's going on here," she smiled reassuringly.

"Good," I sighed out.

"Though I should probably warn you, it's not good keeping things inside," she said.

"I've been doing fine so far."

"Yes, I can see that," she looked around the kitchen and then back at me.

"Just go wait in the living room while I clean up in here," I told her.

She skipped gracefully into the living room and I could see her plopping down on the couch.

When everyone else arrived, I joined them in the living room with the cupcakes, trying to distract myself from thoughts of the gorgeous man sitting next to me. I was particularly enjoying a story about how Rosalie woke Emmett at noon when I slept in at her place.

"…And I'm sort of like half awake. Then she sits on top of my chest and she says," Emmett started, but Rose cut him off.

"No, wait, let me tell it, you're going to fuck it up," she laughed. "I say to him – there's an old Hebrew saying, 'lech el hanemala atzel, re'e dracheya vehaham', and it means, GET OFF YOUR LAZY ASS ALREADY!" she said, causing everyone to laugh.

If anyone assumed Rose was just a pretty dumb blonde, boy were they far off. Being a book editor, she read a lot more than anyone I've ever met, and knew more languages than anyone I've ever met. In fact, she would edit books in various languages, Hebrew being one of them, as it turns out.

"Hey, I don't mind getting yelled at as long as it's by a hottie like you," he winked to her and kissed her on the lips, not so subtly at all, obviously not caring about the audience. Jasper was punching Emmett's shoulder and telling him to 'stop it because he was grossing Alice out'.

Edward and I exchanged glances, at first smirking, and then serious. This happened often – we would look at each other and laugh, and then all of a sudden it would become meaningful stares, and I couldn't get my eyes off of his.

I took a deep breath and looked away, smiling casually again. I wanted to pat myself on the back for that performance. I wasn't feeling casual at all. I had to get away from Edward before I do something stupid that would risk everything. I wasn't getting distracted, and I knew this because I noticed everything he did, including how many blue cupcakes he had – four.

_How could he get away with eating so much and staying so fit, and sexy… and…_

"I'm going to bed, guys," I said. I felt Edward's eyes questioning me, but I looked away. Alice seemed to understand this.

"Aww, stay up a little longer, Bells," Rose said.

"Nah, it's late, I'm tired. But you guys stay as long as you like, even crash on my couches, but just lock the door on the way out if you're leaving," I smiled.

"Goodnight Bella!" Rose and Emmett said at the same time, which caused them to laugh again, and then rudely make out again.

"Night sweetie," Alice said, looking worried.

"Have a good rest, Bells," Jasper saluted casually with two fingers.

Only Edward said nothing.

"Night," I mumbled and walked slowly down the hall to my room. When I got to my door, I heard Edward behind me.

"Bella, wait up," he called and stopped when he caught up with me. I just looked at him. "Is everything okay?" he asked.

"Uh… yeah, sure," I nodded.

"Cause it just feels like something is wrong," he said, looking down at me with concerned eyes.

I felt his breath on me again, and it was starting to daze my senses. I think my eyes rolled to the back of my head at one point.

"Are you mad at me? Did I do something to upset you?" he asked, still holding my eyes hostage.

"No," I finally choked out. "I'm not mad at you, everything is okay. Goodnight, Edward," I said and opened the door to my room, escaping his gaze.

"Well, if everything is okay, then how about a friendly goodnight hug?" he asked, looking like he was daring me. This agitated me a little.

_Fine, if that's what gets him off my back._

I moved closer to him and wrapped my arms around him slowly. He quietly put his arms around me, pulling me tighter to his firm body. I fought tears trying to escape. Tears of anger, of uncontrollable emotions, of fear. His hands slowly trailed from my hips, up my back and onto my hair and then back down to my hips, causing me to shiver slightly. I moved my hands and placed them on his chest, parting us slightly.

Then, when I looked up, I saw something in his eyes that scared me. They smoldered, full of meaning and intensity. This was not a friendly hug. This was enough to panic me. I pushed him away gently and entered my room.

"Goodnight," I said with a broken voice, shutting the door quickly.

Then the tears started flowing.


	8. A Sleepless Night

_A/N: Thank you so so much for reading my story and reviewing, you guys are truly supportive and amazing!_

_I just wanted to say that everything will be explained in this chapter, but mind you that Bella is a pretty emotional girl who cries a lot, so it might not be completely rational, but she had her reasons for it. :)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, because otherwise I wouldn't be writing this fanfic, but probably continuing "Midnight Sun"! lol._

* * *

**Chapter 8: A Sleepless Night.**

Bella's POV:

I couldn't sleep.

I turned over again and again, but nothing helped. My thoughts frenzied inside my head. I wondered what my weird conversation with Edward meant, and analyzed it over and over again.

He thought he did something wrong, which was, of course, ridiculous. I was the one who was doing something wrong – thinking about him in ways that friends shouldn't think about each other. Risking our friendship. Risking my fragile heart.

One thing I wasn't certain of was that embrace. Did he want me to prove that I wasn't angry with him? Or is that reading too much into it? Maybe it was all in my head, maybe it _was_ just a friendly hug.

But I was an emotional wreck. Friends or not – I knew that I had feelings for him, ones I couldn't control, but tried to hold back. What angered me was that he just seemed to have this hold on me, and he wouldn't let go. By doing things like he did when we talked – looking in my eyes, asking for a hug – he was just making it worse. Every time I tried to control my emotions, he would only make it that much more difficult.

I was angry at myself, too, for not being able to distance myself from Edward. Because as much as I hated to admit it – what Jake did hurt me in ways that the pain stayed with me still, making sure I would watch over myself. It didn't matter that I wasn't in love with Jacob (or at least, that's what I realized later on) – because when someone makes you believe something and then takes it away, when someone uses you, when someone makes you feel like you're worthless and small, it scars you for life.

And now I felt like I was about to fall off the high edge of a cliff, and Edward was just unintentionally pushing me forward. I was so scared that, if I fell, he would break my heart without even realizing it.

So I fought against thoughts, against my feelings, against Edward's stares – and it was starting to wear me down. Before I met him, I was sheltered, protected. Now I was exposed and vulnerable, and I didn't like it.

_Just sleep_, I thought. _Just sleep for now_.

* * *

Edward's POV:

I've never felt this confused in my life.

These past two weeks were the best of my life. I was having so much fun. It wasn't because I've made new friends – even though I really liked every one of them. Emmett's girlfriend, Rosalie, worshipped cars as much as I did, and we would talk and argue about which cars were the best ones regularly. Jasper and Alice, were the funniest couple in the world, and Jasper quickly became my best guy friend. Alice was more of a little sister – and if you ever ate or drank something really cold too fast and had a brain freeze, you would know how it feels like talking to that girl.

But it wasn't them who were the main cause for my happiness. It was Bella.

Bella was the most intelligent, beautiful, sweet, selfless, funny, emotional girl I've ever met. I loved watching her. The way she held herself, the way she moved was captivating.

I loved her reactions to certain things, like blushing or biting that pink, full bottom lip of hers when she was embarrassed – or the way she would throw her head back while she laughed when I said something funny. Sometimes, she would just space out, looking thoughtful, and I would give anything just to know what she was thinking about.

She was driving me insane, too, looking as good as she did. One time, she wore this navy blue blouse that looked amazing against her skin, and I couldn't stop commenting how much I liked the color blue. She must've thought I was crazy. Her beautiful, creamy skin was one of the things that I loved and craved to touch most about her. There were also her lips; her brown hair that smelled like the sweetest strawberries; the hollow in the base of her neck that lead down to her perfect features.

It would take all that was in my power not to groan loudly when I looked at her moving, looking so _sexy_. The way she would reach up to grab the ground coffee from the upper cupboard, and her shirt would reveal a little bit of skin above her jeans, and I would suddenly be glad to be sitting down (because otherwise, there was no way she wouldn't have noticed the physical reaction I had to imagining myself sneaking behind her and pressing my body against her).

Bella was a lovely creature. She was the most amazing writer, because she had the most amazing personality, and such a beautiful soul. I felt giddy every time I was near her, every time I thought about her, every time I dreamt of her.

It happened so quickly, falling in love with Bella Swan.

Sometimes I could swear that I could see in her eyes what she must've seen in mine. But every time I tried to figure out if she felt the same way, she would shy away from me, or say how much she's glad to have me as a close friend.

I wasn't stupid, I knew that sometimes people say one thing and mean the other, but I still couldn't, for the life of me, figure out if _friend_ was really all I meant to her. She wouldn't let me. I even t

So I was confused, confused by Bella's overpowering hold on my heart – which was something I've never felt before – and confused by the mixed signals she was sending me.

Like tonight, when she suddenly got up and went to her room, when I tried to read her eyes again. I felt guilty. Maybe she was trying to let me down without ruining our friendship, and I just wouldn't let her.

I followed her to see if she was okay, and found her outside her room, looking slightly upset. She denied anything was wrong, but I could tell she wasn't her normal self.

I asked her for a friendly hug. I practically dared her to do it. I'm not sure what I was trying to do there. On one hand, I knew I could tell from her embrace if she was okay, or if she was angry with me… but I also thought I might be able to tell if she felt the same way I did, and I think I took it a little too far.

Once she was in my arms in an intimate moment, I couldn't help but to touch her and feel her wherever I could get my hands on without raising too much suspicion – and without being a pervert. She was trembling, and so was I. She smelled so sweet, so… Bella. I lost myself, and I was suddenly going for it blind, jeopardizing everything we had for a kiss. For a moment, I thought it might be worth it, just to feel her lips on mine.

When she pulled back slightly, I looked in her questioning eyes and almost leaned in to kiss her. Just then, she pulled away entirely and escaped to her room.

I was such a jerk.

I only thought of my confusion, and I didn't consider how that might make her feel. Maybe she wasn't ready. Heck, maybe she just wanted to friends and that's it. I felt like I had taken advantage of her.

Hearing her cry inside her room shattered my heart. _I did this_. I made her cry. I almost kissed her, and I made her cry.

I sighed heavily and went back to the living room. I wanted to be there with Bella, but Bella wouldn't want to see me tonight, and I didn't want everyone wondering what was going on.

No one suspected anything, except Alice who was eyeing me severely. Soon enough, everyone started to doze off and fall asleep, besides Alice and me. I couldn't sleep, of course, even if I had been in my bed, and I assumed Alice wanted to stay up and interrogate me. I was right.

She whispered, "Porch. Now."

I nodded and we headed outside to the porch, sitting on the little bench Bella had there.

"What's going on, Edward?" she asked with concern. I sighed.

"I'm such a jerk, Alice," I shook my head.

"You're anything but a jerk, Edward," she said calmly. "Is Bella okay?"

"I don't know. I think she might be crying, and it's because of something I did," I said. It killed me to know that she was crying and I do anything to comfort her.

"You need to help her, Edward," she said.

"I'm the last person that can help her," I sighed.

"You're the only person that can help her," she insisted. I looked at her, confused. "Look, you need to understand something about Bella. I'm not going to say anything, because I promised, but I am going to tell you a story. When we were in college, she dated this boy – Jacob Black – he was the most stupid, worthless, heartless prick –"

"Get to the point, Alice," I cut her off.

"He dumped her the day after she lost her virginity to him," she said angrily. I've never seen Alice anything but cheerful, and it was kind of scary. But that didn't matter at that moment, because all I wanted to do was hunt the bastard down and rip his fucking head off.

"She hasn't let herself have feelings for anyone ever since, she's too scared to get hurt and heartbroken again. And if she suddenly... had feelings, for someone… she probably would try to deny it, or suppress those feelings," she said slowly with an intense look. "Do you understand what I'm trying to say about Bella being afraid?"

I thought about what Alice had just told me. That Jacob guy was a fucking idiot. How could someone, in their right mind, do something like this to Bella? The most amazing, loving, caring, perfect girl that could ever possibly exist? She was so good, and I hated that she'd been hurt like this, in a way that affected her until now.

It all made sense as to her behavior. Maybe every time she looked away, every time she changed the topic of a conversation when things got too intense, was all a way of trying to protect herself. Maybe what I've seen in her eyes was true, maybe she did have feelings for me – and she was too afraid to admit them to herself or act on them.

I could be getting ahead of myself, though. It was kind of arrogant of me to think she would have feelings for me, based on a few looks and weird behavior. It could just as well be her way of turning me down gently, not wanting to mess up our friendship.

"I'm not sure. How exactly does this have to do with me, helping her?" I said to encourage her to keep talking.

She sighed, probably pissed off at me. "You have to make her see that she has nothing to be afraid of."

"I'm in love with her," I blurted out. I don't even know why, but it just came out.

"I know that!" She laughed. I looked at her, baffled.

"How?" I narrowed my eyes. I couldn't think of anyone I might've told this to.

"Have _you_ seen the look on your face near Bella?" she raised her eyebrows.

"Good point," I smiled, embarrassed. And it wasn't easy to embarrass me.

"Like I said, you need to help her see that it's okay to feel," she smiled reassuringly. I nodded slowly as a plan formed in my head.

I knew what I had to do, now. I was going to make her face her feelings for me, if she had any. I was going to make her see that she deserves to be happy, and that I would never hurt her like, I couldn't. I was going to go all in and be very clear about how I feel about her, because otherwise I would go insane.

I was going to make her mine.

* * *

_Okay, so this is going to be fun to write. Next chapter is Jasper's birthday! Hope you like it!_


	9. Under the Influence

_A/N: Hello everyone! Well, it took me a long time to write this, it was extremely difficult to get it right and I hope I did, so… read and review! Constructive criticism also welcome :). Thank you to everyone who reads, and little electronic Edwards to everyone who reviewed (especially the ones who keep reviewing on every chapter - you guys seriously make my day! And it's because of that, that I update faster than Edward drives hahah)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or Edward's… firm body._

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 8: Under the Influence.**

It was around 3pm when I woke up the next day with a blaring headache. I walked down the hall of my apartment in my pajamas, rubbing my eyes, and stopped where I stood when I saw the living room.

I didn't expect anyone to be there, but Alice and Rose were, watching television. They turned around to face me.

"Hey, sleepy!" Alice called, looking even more cheerful than usual.

"Hey," I said grumpily.

"Wow, Bella, you look like crap," Rosalie said, and Alice chuckled.

"Thanks a lot," I mumbled and went into the kitchen, where I found a pot of already made coffee and grabbed a mug to pour myself some. They followed me there.

"We're just saying, you slept for a long time," Alice said, as we all sat down at the table.

"No, I didn't. I only fell asleep at around 8am," I sipped my coffee slowly. It felt like water to a man in a desert.

"Aren't you hungry?" Rose asked. "Alice made you a chicken sandwich."

"Really? Thank you," I smiled for the first time this morning. "What's with all the niceness?"

"What, I can't make my best friend a sandwich without raising her suspicion anymore?" Alice faked insult.

"You're worry-pampering me. There's no need to. Everything is just fine," I smiled again.

"Well, you won't be when you see Alice's outfit for you tonight," Rose laughed.

I immediately looked at Alice, frightened, begging with my eyes for mercy.

"It's really not that bad, and I got you lower heels this time," she grinned.

"Eat your sandwich, take a shower, and we'll get going," Rose said, looking at her clock.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To Jasper's, so Alice can spend some birthday time with him while I help you get ready," she said.

I sighed. I really didn't need any help getting ready, it's not like it some sort of rocket science. But they loved doing it so much, I couldn't say no.

"Fine," I said. "What did you get Jazz for his birthday, Alice?"

"A very, very nice baby doll," she winked, making both of us laugh. "And some game he wanted for his play-station."

When I finished my sandwich and quick shower, we headed over to Jasper's place. Emmett and Edward were already there, playing a tournament of Tekken on the play-station.

"Hi!" Alice yelled cheerfully.

"Hey guys," Rose said, as the girls practically jogged to greet their boyfriends with a kiss or two. I rolled my eyes and walked slowly to the living room.

I thought things might be awkward with Edward, but he just smiled at me friendly.

"Hey, Bella," he said as he paused the game. "Don't I get a 'hello' kiss?"

I laughed. "Sure, but you should probably know I just ate garlic," I joked.

"You know, on second thought, I think I might be coming down with something, wouldn't want to get you infected," he shook his head and laughed.

I felt relieved that things were back to pretty much normal with Edward, and there weren't any looks or awkward silences at all. I have to admit, though, _my_ eyes missed locking onto _his_ beautiful green eyes.

"Happy birthday, Jazz!" I said and gave him a kiss on the cheek as I sat down next to Alice and him on the couch.

"Thank you, thank you," he said with a smile.

"Would you like your present now?" I grinned as his face lit up.

"Hell yeah!" he yelled.

Edward immediately reached for a bag that was sitting next to him and pulled out the joke gift, winking at me. I grinned wider. He handed the present to Jazz and said, "Happy birthday, bro".

Jasper opened the present and his smile turned into a glare.

"What is it, Jazz?" Alice asked.

Jasper showed everyone the handcuffs and collar we bought for him. Emmett's booming laughter was probably heard somewhere in California. Edward and I chuckled and looked at each other in triumph. Alice and Rose both suppressed a laugh.

"Very funny, guys. Let me guess, the collar is for me?" Jasper said grimly. Edward and I nodded and everyone burst into another round of laughter.

"I like the handcuffs! We could use them," she eyed Jazz suggestively.

"Really? On you?" he asked eagerly. When she nodded he hugged her tightly like a little boy who just found out he was getting a G. for Christmas.

"Okay, now give him his real present," I told Edward and he complied.

When Jasper opened the gift, his expression was priceless. "Wow, you guys really didn't have to…" his voice wandered off as he flipped pages in the book, looking extremely interested in it. Like he would want us to give him some alone time with the book. "Wow. This is amazing! Thank you so much! You guys are awesome!"

"Oh, we know," I smiled and winked at him. Edward laughed.

"No problem, man," he said.

"Did you guys actually go to a sex store together to get this?" Alice said, while still checking out the handcuffs.

"Umm…" I said and bit my lower lip.

"Oh my god!" Rosalie yelled and Emmett started laughing loudly yet again.

Edward and I looked at each other and laughed as well, recalling our little meeting with Tanya and her little friend. Something neither of us will ever forget. Because, no doubt, visiting a sex store together is a truly bonding experience.

* * *

"I better not trip over in these shoes, Rose," I said as I checked myself out in the mirror. "Otherwise, you'll be in for quite a show."

What I meant was the dress was so tiny, that if I fell, everyone would get a good look at some female parts that are meant to be hidden from the public eye. It was a little black strapless dress that was way too short for my taste. But I endured it, for Alice, to reward her for putting me in lower heels.

"You worry too much, Bella," Rose said calmly, looking all perfect and amazing in a tight, purple mini dress with thin straps.

"Probably, but Alice is still out of her mind," I said, pulling at the dress from both ways – up and down – to try and stretch it somehow.

"Stop that, you're dress looks perfect, Bells!" Alice squealed as she walked into the room in a green wrap-around dress and small flowers in her hair.

"You both look amazing," I said, and plopped down on the bed.

"No, no! We have to get going!" Rose said, pointing at her clock. Rose was such a punctuality freak. Emmett did have a shift starting 11:30, though. Since he couldn't get anyone to cover for him for the occasion, he had to be outside, working.

I got up and we went outside the room, to meet the boys.

Emmett whistled at Rose as she went to him and wrapped her arms around him, telling him not to kiss her yet because her lipstick is perfect.

Alice skipped over to where Jasper was standing and stood in front of him, them both smiling brightly to each other, wordless.

Then I saw Edward. He looked… well, let's just say, he looked like how a big chocolate cake, oozing with chocolate fudge, would look to a diabetic. Amazingly wrong. Only instead of oozing chocolate, he was oozing sex.

His hair was slightly less messy than usual, but still enough to look hot. He was wearing black jeans and the white button-down shirt he wore the first time we met. _So he did get the coffee stain out_, I smiled to myself. He looked like he recently stepped out of GQ magazine.

"Wow," he said, looking me up and down. "You look absolutely incredible," he kept his tone light as he did all day. I _still_ blushed.

"You too, handsome," I said, smiling, and trying to keep my obvious glances at his body low key.

He laughed in embarrassment. "Thanks. Shall we?" he asked. I nodded, and headed our way to the club.

* * *

When we got to "Seven", we said goodbye to Emmett and also to Rose, who was staying outside with Emmett so we wouldn't feel as bad for missing out on good times. I thought that was very sweet of her, and I wasn't used to seeing her overly sweet side until she met Emmett. He was making her all 'soft and mushy', as she described it to Alice and me.

When we got inside, we headed for the bar to get a few drinks to start us off. In my experience, alcohol and I weren't the best of friends. In fact, it tended to want to get out of me in unpleasant ways a few hours later. So I gave myself a maximum of two drinks.

Three drinks and a shot of tequila later, I suddenly felt myself dragged to the dance floor. The three of them were making me dance.

"Alice! I don't dance!" I yelled through the music.

"Bella! It's Jasper's birthday! Now COME ON!" she yelled.

Luckily enough, the drinks didn't seem to affect me _too much_, and I was able to steady myself enough for dancing, which was an awkward activity for someone like me, even without the alcohol. I probably looked ridiculous.

Soon after, Alice and Jasper started making out and distancing themselves from Edward and I, and we remained alone to dance with each other to the now Latin music.

Edward grabbed my hand and spun me around, with the support of his other hand so I wouldn't fall, and stopped me with my back to him to whisper in my ear.

"Don't worry, I won't let you fall. It's all in the lead," he whispered in a low voice, making me shiver with his breath on my ear.

He spun me back around and he started dancing with a quick pace to match that of the cheerful music. We were dancing like two careless children, making fools of ourselves and laughing so hard we could barely hear the music anymore, as Edward maneuvered me and spun me around until I was dizzy.

At some point Edward noticed the beat of the music changing and he pulled me tight against him, which made my breath hitch. The song was a little faster, more of a Trance song, with a woman singing.

We danced together, Edward's one hand on the small of my back and my arms around his neck. We were still just having fun dancing to the rhythm, but something was different when we were this close. I didn't mind; it felt good to have him so close to me with the fair excuse of dancing, and his hand having to keep me balanced.

I swayed my hips from side to side with the beat as Edward and I looked into each other's eyes, still smiling and relaxed. Even though I didn't know when it happened, I noticed we got much closer, moving slowly together. All I could think about was how unbelievably sexy he looked, how good his hand felt on the small of my back, and how we were close to a point of almost grinding against one another and that was still somehow not close enough for me.

We rhythmically swayed together, our bodies tight again each other's, my hands creeping up to the hair on the back of his head, entwining my fingers in it. Edward's hand was now severely low on my back, pressing me against his muscular body, and when he rested his forehead against mine, he ran his other hand through my hair. I let myself swim in the scent that was Edward's, feeling my eyelids heavy with passion.

By that point we were fully grinding our bodies together shamelessly, affected by alcohol and getting each other hot and heavy and horny. When I felt an obvious bulge through his jeans, I felt a surge of wetness between my legs. My body was screaming at me that it wanted Edward, all of Edward. I brushed it off as hormones – he was a man, I was a woman, we were drinking alcohol, and we were dancing closely. These were natural physical reactions.

Neither of us talked as he walked me back to my apartment. We walked hand in hand, in comfortable silence still affected with alcohol.

When we got to my apartment door, he stood in front of me, still silent. Then he used both his hands to brush my hair slowly back, closing his eyes. My heart was racing in a rhythm more frantic than the Trance music.

"Bella," he whispered to me as he leaned his face closer to mine, his eyelids open halfway and gazing at me with a small smile on his face.

"Edward," I whispered back, not able to escape his gaze, and for once not willing to. I had too much of a good excuse to give myself - alcohol.

"I'll be thinking about you all night," he said in a low, husky voice. He leaned even closer, holding my face from my jaw with his hands, and I closed my eyes. Just then, he brushed his lips on… my cheek. He kissed it, lingering for a moment, and then pulled back.

"Goodnight, beautiful," he said in the same low voice and let me go. I opened my door slowly, still shocked, and stumbled into my apartment. I leaned against the door and sighed in frustration. Sexual frustration. Then it hit me.

_He knows exactly was he's doing. He was teasing me, toying with me, giving me so much and then denying me what I want. Him._

And I've never wanted anyone so badly in my life.


	10. Questions

_A/N: Hello again, Thanks again to everyone who read and to anyone who were as kind enough as to review :) notes at the end of the chapter. And I'm sorry for not giving you the daily fix yesterday - I actually wrote it, and then got kidnapped to a family event before I could upload, then went to see Angels&Demons with friends, then couldn't keep my eyes open long enough (also you should probably know that this computer keeps restarting itself at all the wrong moments =\  
_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, yada yada yada._

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 10: Questions.**

I could never show my face in public again. There were thousands of questions racing through my mind, but the main one was – _what the hell was I thinking_?

I was… _dirty dancing_ with Edward! There was grinding involved! In the middle of a club full of people, two of which were Alice and Jasper! And how the hell was I supposed to face Edward now? It was going to be weird and uncomfortable and would possibly ruin our friendship.

If this even _was_ still a friendship.

I had no idea what to make of it. Obviously, Edward was just as into it as I was. And we both had been drinking, which somehow made it a little better. But what happened when he walked me home? I had abso-freaking-lutely no idea. _Maybe Edward drank a little bit too much?_ But he didn't seem drunk. He seemed in control of himself – heck, he seemed to be in control of _me_!

He knew I wanted him at that moment. He probably foresaw what was almost happening between us and just… prevented it from ruining everything.

_Damn, he's driving me crazy._

I needed to start facing these questions in my head. _Do I want to do something about my way-too-obvious attraction to Edward? Is he attracted to me? Why do I miss him, when I just saw him last night? And why do I have the feeling that sex wasn't the only thing I wanted from him? Do I have… _feelings_ for Edward?_

I didn't want to think about any of that right now. At least, not while I'm having the worst hangover _ever_. Well, mine, at least. I heard about people whose hangovers included far worse memories – getting married, sleeping with several people, dance naked on a bar.

_At least it's not that_, I took comfort in the fact, _if I had been dancing naked on a bar, I'd probably end up falling naked on my face and knocking out the liquor bottles_.

Still, it was pretty great. Dancing with Edward like that was hot, and feeling him that close to me was beyond description. His warmth, his smell, the feel of his body pressing onto mine, throwing caution to the wind. I felt liberated, in a way.

I immersed myself in writing the whole morning. I wrote pages over pages of stuff, and then knocked my head on the table several times, when I realized that all I managed to write were love scenes and sex scenes.

When I finished banging my head, my phone started ringing let me know I had an incoming call. I picked it up from the dresser and answered Alice.

"Hey, Alice, how's it going?" I asked, sitting up on my bed.

"Hi, Bells," she said perkily. "I should ask you the same question." She said in a suggestive tone.

_Oh, crap_. "What do you mean?" I said innocently.

"Don't play dumb with me, Bella. Is he there?" she asked.

"No, he's not here. Nothing happened," I said, trying not to sound _too_ sad about it.

"Nothing at all?" she sounded surprised.

"He kissed me on the cheek, and then he left," I sighed.

"Huh. That's… well. I'm on my way to your place, just wanted to check if I would be interrupting anything, so we'll talk when I get to yours," she said and hung up.

After I took a quick shower, my door bell rang.

"Tell me everything!" Alice said nervously, closing the door behind us and walking me to the couch.

"Tell you what?" I shook my head.

"Come on, Bella! You two were practically having vertical sex," she almost yelled.

"What exactly do you want to know?" I asked. I really had no idea what I could possibly give her details about.

"What did he do? What did he say? How did you end up dancing like that?" she asked eagerly.

"Oh my god, did Jasper see that, too?"

"No, no, I, uh… distracted him. Thank you for the handcuffs, by the way," she grinned.

"Well, he didn't really say anything at first… we just danced like two friends dancing. And then, all of a sudden, we were, sort of… feeling each other up. Then he walked me home, and he said the weirdest thing before kissing my cheek. He said – 'I'll be thinking about you all night'. I thought I was going to die."

"Genius!" she mused to herself.

_What's so genius about it?_

"Did you want him to kiss you?" she asked.

"At the moment? So badly. But if you think about it, it would've been a pretty bad idea," I said.

"Why so?"

"Because that would have probably led to other things that we might've regretted," I said.

"But how did you feel at that moment?" she asked, trying to milk as many details out of me as she possibly could.

"Honestly? I felt… dazzled," I bit my lip thinking about it. "Edward is amazing."

"It would be so great if you guys got together!" she said, energized.

"No one is getting together just yet," I stopped her. "I don't know if that's a good idea either."

"Why the hell not?" she raised her eyebrow slightly.

"First of all, I don't even know that he wants that. It could've just been _physical_ attraction, or the alcohol. Secondly, what if it ends up badly?" I frowned.

"Bella… as to your first point, you will probably find that out soon enough. And as for your second, that's not what you should be thinking about. Can you imagine if I stopped myself from seeing Jazz because it might go wrong or I might get hurt? I would've lost everything I have now. And even if it doesn't work out in the future," she said grimly, "I still wouldn't regret a second spent with Jasper."

"I can't help myself, I don't want to get hurt again," I bit my lip.

"Do you think Edward can hurt you like that, Bella?" she asked.

I knew he wouldn't. Don't know how, but I just did. Edward wasn't like the others, not like Jake. Edward was different.

"If it ends badly, I don't think I'll be able to take losing Edward as a friend," I said.

"Oh, Bella. What if it doesn't end at all? What if this is the best thing that would happen to you?" she asked.

"I'll… think about it. Let's not get ahead of ourselves here. We don't even know what this means yet."

"When are you seeing him?"

"He's coming over today. You're staying, though, right?" I panicked.

"Nope, sorry. I just came to interrogate you a little and go, I have a client waiting," she apologized.

"God, Alice! You can't leave me alone with him!" I covered my face in my hands. "What am I going to say to him?"

"You'll be fine, you're a big boy," she patted my thigh and got up.

"No, Alice, don't leave me!" I grabbed her leg and tried to make her stay.

"Bella, give me my leg back!" I released her leg with a pout. "Now, you're going to talk to him, and you're going to grow up and move on instead of being stuck in college!" she said in a motherly tone. "Do you understand me?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Good," she smiled perkily and went towards the door. "I'll buy you something pretty while I'm out," she winked and left. I sighed.

When Edward knocked on the door, I was ready to open it with a fitted blue sweater, jeans, and my hair down with a black hair band. I looked homey and relaxed, but still cute and girly. Alice had taught me well, I guess.

The sight of Edward made my heart start racing, without my permission. He was standing in my doorway, in a black t-shirt, black jacket and jeans, and his hair and clothes were slightly wet from the rain. His eyes shone a bright green.

"Hey. Umm… come in," I smiled awkwardly and let him in.

He ran his hand through his wet hair, as he stepped in. He was so beautiful, I wanted to cry.

"Hi," he said with that familiar crooked smile of his, as I stood in front of him halfway between the couch and the kitchen. "How are you today?" he grinned.

I laughed nervously, "I'm fine, and you?" He took both my hands in his, still smiling.

"I'm really, really good," he let out a soft laugh.

"So I take it I'm the only one of us who had a hangover, then?" I narrowed my eyes.

"I didn't drink as much as you did, and frankly – I can handle my liquor much better than you," he said, and then his tone turned serious. "I just want to make sure that you don't… regret what happened. I mean, I was sure that you weren't really drunk, and it occurred to me today that even though the last thing I wanted was to take advantage of you, I –"

I felt the need to interrupt. I didn't want him to think it was like that. We both wanted this. "You didn't! I wasn't drunk, I just had a hangover because I forgot to hydrate," I said calmly. "It was far from that. It was… pretty damn hot."

He sighed and smiled again. "I was hoping you felt that way. I think so, too,"

"You do?" I asked, as he let my hands go and headed to the kitchen.

"Yeah. Do you have something to eat? I'm starving," he said, opening the fridge.

I looked at him, confused. "Uh… yeah. There's leftover spaghetti in there somewhere," I said. "But –"

"Really? I love your spaghetti," he looked in the fridge for the box.

"Here, let me warm it up for you," I said and put the leftovers in a plate and stuck it in the microwave for a minute and a half.

"Do you have any of those cupcakes left, too?" he asked.

"Of course I do, I made like a million," I rolled my eyes.

So he just brings up the whole thing, says he's happy about it, and then drops the subject entirely and leaves me with all these questions? Great.

As he ate his food, I crossed my arms against my chest and grimaced.

"So what were you up to this morning?" he asked casually.

"I was writing," I said flatly.

"That story you started the other day or a new one?"

"Just worthless random scenes," I said grudgingly.

"Oh. Did you –"

"Just eat your food, Edward. Eating and talking disturbs digestion," I cut him off.

_How could you say something like he just did before and then just stop talking about it? Who_ does _that?_

When he finished, he put the plate into the dishwasher and washed his hands. I watched him silently, still agitated.

"Come on, I have a surprise for you," he suddenly said and went over to the living room. He took out a disc from his jacket pocket that was lying on the couch. He put the disc inside my stereo and called me over.

Stunned, I walked over slowly to him and hesitantly pressed play. The most beautiful music started playing, and I immediately shot my head up in Edward's direction.

"Is this you playing the piano?" I asked with shock. I've never heard Edward play before. He produced the most amazing sounds from his fingers. He nodded. I listened in owe, tearing up from the emotions his music arose in me.

"I wrote it for you," he said quietly. I was honestly too stunned to say anything, so I just stood in silence next to him and listened, feeling his eyes on me. He slowly brushed the hair off my face, causing my heart to sprint out of my chest, and when he noticed my tears, he pulled my head onto his chest, embracing me gently and stroking my hair slowly.

When the song ended, I looked up at him. "That was the most beautiful…"

"That's only because you inspired it," he interrupted.

"You are so talented," I smiled to him. He smiled back and kissed the top of my head.

The rest of the evening was relaxed. We didn't talk about the subject of feelings, but we didn't pretend nothing was going on. We talked, and every once in a while Edward ran his hand through my hair, or took my hand in his and caressed it gently. It was good. This wasn't time for definitions. I just wondered what happens when it is time.

* * *

_Sooo, I know I'm pushing it, but don't worry – breaking point will come soon. Next chapter will be quite interesting, too ;). I hope! And I just wanted to clear up, that Edward doesn't want to kiss her yet, or do anything to scare her. He wants to get close, show her how he feels, and then when the time is right, go for it._

_And also, after they danced, he knew if they kissed he wouldn't be able to stop himself from taking it further, something that would make Bella feel regret about later. So he's the one taking it slow, not me! Blame it on Edward!_


	11. Lean on Me

_A/N: Hi hi, hope you're still in tune with the story, and yes I know that I am faster than a speeding bullet – making up for yesterday ;) I'm just wondering what I'll do when this story ends too quickly, I've grown quite fond of it… but I will definitely start a new one, so when this ends, look out for another story. This chapter I'll think you might like ;)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but it took me 11 hours to read it without breaks :D (and mind you, English isn't my native tongue and yet I read it in English woohoo!)_

* * *

**Chapter 11: Lean on Me.  
**

"Alice, you have to help me! I have absolutely nothing to wear! I swear, it's like clothes are escaping my closet every time I go to sleep at night," I yelled into my phone, nearly panting as I walked quickly to Jasper's.

"I'm sorry, what was that? It sounded kind of like you said you wanted me to dress you up," Alice taunted.

"That's right, Alice. I want you to work your magic on me, use me as a living, breathing Barbie, do everything that you do that I hate, and make me gorgeous!"

"Oh my god. You're serious! I thought you were kidding!" Alice sounded worried.

"Edward asked me if I wanted to go to dinner with him. Dinner, Alice!" I heard her squeal in the background. "He wouldn't even tell me where, so of course I have no idea about the proper dress code," I tried to catch my breath. "Are you home?"

"Yes, but not for long. We need to go shopping for this occasion. Let me guess – you're on your way here?" I head the front door slam through the phone.

"Yeah," I stopped where I was.

"I'm on my way down," she said and hung up.

Four hours later, I was shopped out. Alice naturally wanted to keep going, but I told her, enough was enough. Four hours is more than plenty, even when counting the lunch break we had.

I bought three dresses to choose from, 2 pairs of shoes to go with them, and a set of embarrassing black, lacy lingerie that Alice made me buy "just in case", even though I assured her I was not having sex tonight. That _was_ most likely to be true.

Edward and I took very slow baby steps – this past week was pretty much the same like that day, when he played me the music he composed for me. We talked, but mainly we just sat in comfortable silence, holding hands or sitting side by side, his arm around my shoulder and stroking my hair and face slowly. We needed this time alone, away from the guys.

I felt that Edward really understood me, and tried to give me some time to figure out everything, which is just what I needed. As amazing as he looked, it slightly paled compared to how beautiful he was on the inside. Now _I_ was getting all soft and mushy.

I could see things clearly, and I could feel the fear melt away. Every time I saw him, my heart started pounding in my chest to the point where I was concerned he might hear it. Every time he touched me, I felt a warm current of electricity spreading through my body. I craved for more, much more.

We sort of had a silent rule, no kissing and nothing sexual (especially not a dance). If we kissed, I don't think I could tear myself away from him. But the fact that we had that rule doesn't mean that Edward didn't torture me with his closeness.

All of his adoring looks, his silent caresses, and the fact that he probably kissed every inch of my face besides my lips, were tormenting. He would pause his lips on my forehead, so warm and incredibly soft, as he said goodnight to me. I could smell the intoxicating scent radiating from his body when he was close, and whenever I felt his breath over me I could feel myself on the verge of insanity.

I would constantly lose myself looking at him, getting lost in the stunning features of his face and the sculpted, flawless shape of every part of his body. I needed to get my hands on that body. I needed to feel him press up against me without the nuisance of clothes, for once. I wanted every part of him.

I can't tell you how thankful I was that he wanted to go out tonight. I couldn't wait any longer, I _physically_ needed to kiss him. If he wasn't going to do something, then I was. That's what I needed Alice's help for.

When Alice was done with me, I looked like someone else. I was still Bella, but not so plain anymore. I had styled hair and make up, and the blue dress I picked accented my best features. It had a low rise square neckline and short sleeves and a black belt in the middle. It went down to my mid-thighs. Even the shoes were comfortable, and I managed to walk gracefully in heels for the first time. She worked her magic, and it was perfect.

I sighed out nervously and checked the clock.

"When is he picking you up?" Alice asked with a soothing voice.

"Eight," I answered.

"Oh, well, it's already seven forty five, and Edward likes to be early, so I better get going," she said.

"Alice," I sighed. "What if he doesn't like me?" I pouted slightly. She laughed out.

"There's no way he could hold himself back with you looking like that," Alice winked. "Relax. _He_ asked you out, remember?" I nodded.

"I haven't said anything about this to Rose," I frowned. "It feels wrong, hiding this from her. I just don't think I could handle this very well with other people knowing. Do you think she'll get mad when she finds out?"

"Yes," Alice said immediately. "But she'll forgive you, she'll understand."

"I hope so," I mumbled to myself.

Alice left, and I was left to wait in my apartment. So I waited. And waited. He was late, and his tardiness did not help calm my nerves.

_Maybe he's having second thoughts about this. Or about me. I knew this was too good to be true._

When it was almost eight thirty, I started to get worried. This wasn't like Edward. And he didn't even call to say he was going to be late.

_He did change his mind, and he's trying to figure out how to tell me he's out._

When the doorbell rang all of a sudden, I practically jumped up from the couch (I was also slightly startled) and hurried to the door.

I opened the door, preparing to tell Edward how incredibly late he is, but when I saw him, I couldn't speak. This was definitely not what I was expecting to see.

He wore black sweatpants, a dark blue hoodie and snickers, and he was completely soaking wet from head to toe. But what scared me most was the frightening look on his face – he looked like a boy who got lost.

I stared at him, our eyes locking together, and my heart sped up of fright.

I didn't know what happened, but he didn't look okay, not even close. I took his hand and pulled him inside, closing the door. Once he was inside and out of the cold, I quickly wrapped my arms around him, pulling him close to me, not caring for a second about getting my new dress all wet.

"Edward…" I said, trying to find words to ask him what's wrong. I felt so helpless.

He held onto me tightly, and I felt tears fall on the bare skin of my neck. A shooting pain speared my heart. Edward was crying. I couldn't bear this, and I needed to know what happened, so I can fix it.

"Come on," I pulled him by the hand to my couch and sat us both down.

I pressed his head gently to my chest, leaning myself back and letting him lean on me and let it all out. As I ran his hand slowly through his hair, I couldn't fight my own stream of silent tears – it was too hard to watch Edward like this. He wasn't crying anymore once we sat down, but he looked pained.

"Edward…" I whispered to him, after an undefined amount of time passed. "Please tell me what's wrong. I can't take this."

He remained silent, not able to speak.

"At least let me get you out of these wet clothes, I don't want you to get sick," I said. He nodded.

I got up to get him a towel a warm blanket, and a pair of very loose sweatpants I had that could fit him, and I settled myself at his feet. Hesitantly, I moved my hands to the bottom of his hoodie and peeled it off slowly, baring his chest to me, and then covered him back with the towel, and then the blanket.

After taking his shoes and socks off, I moved my hands to pull off his sweat pants, leaving him in his boxers, and helped him put on the pants I brought him. Edward stayed quiet, and I didn't like the look he had in his eyes… like he wasn't really here. When I was done, I turned up the heating and went to put the clothes in the dryer.

When I turned to get back to the living room, Edward was standing in the space between the kitchen and the living room, without the towel or the blanket on him, looking at me. He was going to get a cold, standing like that without a shirt or socks on the cold floor.

"Edward…" I started as I walked to him, "it's cold, you're going to get yourself sick. You need –"

He silenced me, suddenly pulling me tightly to him. He raised one hand to stroke my cheek and then through my hair. The expression on his face was strange, and I still worried. I didn't know what it was that upset Edward so much, but I imagined it to be pretty serious.

He looked down at me with a fierce intensity in his eyes. His one hand was clutching my waist, the other was running on my lips gently and slightly shivering. Then he spoke for the first time tonight.

"I love you, Bella. I love you so much," he whispered, leaning his forehead on mine with his eyes closed.

My heart stopped beating at once. Before I could react, he leaned slowly closer, and pressed his lips on mine softly, causing my eyes to shut.

Once I got over the initial amazement, I raised my hands, entwining them in his moist hair and pulling him close. His lips were amazingly tender, and perfect just like the rest of Edward.

My pulse raced as our lips moved together, slightly parting. He sighed against my lips as we deepened the kiss, exploring each other, tasting each other with our tongues. I couldn't help but moan into him quietly; He tasted like heaven, sweetly releasing all of my pent up feelings for him. He pressed me tighter to his chest, his lips now moving vigorously against my own willing lips.

Our tongues darted in and out of our mouths, savoring every moment, silently wishing it would never end. I ran one hand down the length of his exposed, muscular back, trying to somehow pull him closer, though our bodies couldn't physically get any closer. I felt frenzied, because this wasn't enough – the more I had of him, the more I desperately wanted him; no matter for how long we would kiss, it wouldn't be long enough. It wouldn't satisfy my need for this man.

There was no way that I could ever kiss another man after kissing Edward. Nothing I knew in this world compared to that feeling – feeling his soft lips on mine, tasting his sweetness, trembling to the electrifying touch of his hands trailing up and down the sides of my body as we kissed savagely, pulling away only for the milliseconds it required for us to breathe.

I wished it to never stop, but right now, it had to. I needed to make sure he was okay, and I didn't want him be sick, either.

I slowed the kiss, relishing in its last moments, and pulled away slightly from him. We were both panting, our eyelids heavy as we looked at each other.

"Edward…" I held his face in my hands and whispered to him. "I need to know if you're okay, I can't take it if… just tell me what happened, please," I rested my forehead on his chest. He sighed and kissed the top of my head.

"Alright," he whispered. "Come on," he said, leading us to the couch and wrapping the blanket around both of us – me leaning against him this time.

"Do you remember when I told you that Carlisle and Esme adopted me?" he asked.

I nodded. I remember wanting to ask about his real parents, but not wanting to push.

"My birth parents are both dead. Ten years ago, when I was fifteen, something happened. My father was working the graveyard shift, and my mother and I were at home, alone. I woke up in the middle of the night when I heard my mother scream," he shook his head. "It was the most terrifying sound I've ever heard. I ran to her room, and she was…" he took a deep breath as his fists clenched. "She was in someone's hands, and he was touching her, but when he noticed me, he just… shot her. In the head."

I stared at him with wide eyes. All I kept thinking in my head over and over again was, _oh my god. Oh my god._

"Then he pointed the gun at me, and ran out. My father had a heart attack at the funeral… it was his second one, and he died of it."

I was sure there were more terrible details he was sparing me of. Still, my heart fell. I wanted so much to protect Edward from anything that hurt him; I hated what happened to him. I couldn't bring myself to speak.

"Today, a policeman called to let me know that the man who did this is getting out of jail tomorrow… good behavior and all," he said quietly. "It just brought back everything I've been pushing to the back of my mind for ten years… watching her die."

I climbed up to his lap and threw my arms around him in a tight hug. "I am so, so sorry, Edward," I said. He held me and then pulled back to say something.

"_I'm_ sorry, Bella. I'm sorry I just dropped this on you like this. I really wanted to take you out to dinner tonight," he said, sounding a lot better.

"You can drop whatever you want on me, Edward. I'm here for you, always, I hope you know that," I said.

"You look quite breathtaking tonight, you know that?" he smiled to me.

"I look like a mess, my makeup is all smeared up," I laughed.

"No, you look absolutely beautiful," he said and put a stray strand of hair behind my ear.

My questions for Edward, and what all this meant, were going to have to wait. He needed me now, my support. A part of me was anxious for the answers, but one thing I knew – I wasn't going to hold him to those words he said to me before, when he was so emotional and out of balance. I was pretty sure he didn't fully mean it, not like it sounded. He loved me for being there for him. And I wanted to do everything I could to distract him from his thoughts. So I did what any friend would.

"Come on, I have a bottle of tequila with our names on it."


	12. Never

_A/N: Another quick update… it's not a very eventful episode, but I still hope you like it, I stayed up a long time to write it and now I'm exhausted lol… thank you for all the reviews, please keep this up! I love hearing your thoughts on the story! If you have any ideas for it, and constructive criticism, they are welcome as well._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I don't own Edward either, I just pretend to ;)_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 12: Never.**

When I opened my eyes, I was in my bed, wearing a tank top and panties. I tried to get myself upright and stopped immediately, dropping back to my pillow.

_Whoa. Bad idea._

I grasped my head with the palm of my hand and grunted. _Why did I have to drink so freaking much? Yeah, let's distract Edward with a whole bottle of Tequila._

_Oh my God. Edward._

I turned my head and found Edward lying beside me, sleeping.

_He's not wearing a shirt. Is he… naked? Should I check if he's naked? In my bed? Oh my god, Edward is in my bed, sleeping!_

I was staring at him when his eyes suddenly fluttered open, scaring the hell out of me. A small yelp came out of my mouth, and I jumped from the bed. I guess my yelp scared him, because he made a similar sound of panic.

"Well, that's one way to wake up," he said, moving a hand through his hair.

"Sorry, I didn't expect you to open your eyes," I said awkwardly.

"Were you watching me sleeping?" he asked with a smile.

I was suddenly aware again that I was wearing my panties. The 'hello kitty' ones. _I had to wear those today, of all days, didn't I?_ I found my pajama shorts on the floor and slipped into them.

"No, of course not," I responded. "I was just… surprised to find you there. In my bed."

"I am in your bed, aren't I?" he asked. I nodded slowly.

"We didn't…" I raised my eyebrows suggestively as I sat on the bed next to him, "did we?"

"No! No, nothing happened, thank god," he said, clearly relieved.

_Ouch, that _kind_ of hurt._

"Thanks a lot," I mumbled, blushing horribly.

"No, I didn't mean it like that," he said, moving to lie on his side and lean on his elbow.

I was still looking down, feeling the sting of rejection in my bones.

"I just meant, that if we… did that, I wouldn't want our first morning after to be like this – hung over and not remembering what happened," he said. "I would want to remember every little detail."

I took a deep breath.

_Edward is actually talking about the two of us sleeping together. Having sex. With each other. Naked. Sweaty. Sex. With Edward._

I looked down at his body and bit my lip. Last night, when I took his clothes off, I wasn't really focusing on it. I mean – I noticed it, I couldn't _not_ notice it, but I was busy taking care of Edward. Now I had no problem concentrating on the entire length of his flawless body.

He laughed out softly, and I unwillingly tore my eyes away from his body, blushing crimson.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" he asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I mumbled awkwardly, getting up from the bed.

"You don't?" he asked with a mischievous look on his face.

"No, I have absolutely no idea," I said confidently.

"Okay," he said and got up to stand by my side. I completely froze when he hunched and his lips hovered over my shoulder, slowly moving all the way to my neck and then my ear. He was so close to my skin, breathing in my scent (which I hoped wasn't awful). I bit my lip, fighting back a whimper, as I felt myself getting slightly wet.

"I'm going to brush my teeth now," he whispered huskily in my ear. That man could make anything sound sexy. He could be telling me that I'm going to die, and I'd still want to jump his bones.

_He's such a cheater._

When he entered the bathroom, I quickly brushed my hair with my hands and adjusting my tank top and shorts to bare as much skin as possible. Two could cheat this game.

I got into the bathroom and stood by Edward's side in front of the mirror, grinning. While he was trying to tidy his hair, I leaned over to get my tooth brush from the cabin, giving him a fairly good look at my assets that reflected in the mirror. There wasn't that much to see, but Edward's eyes still nearly bulged out of his head.

"Enjoying yourself?" I asked with a grin. He just picked up the toothpaste from the counter and put some on his finger, intending to brush his teeth with it. I laughed out.

I started brushing my teeth as well, and we kept smiling at each other in the mirror. _It could be fun, living with Edward._ Edward was finished before I was, and when I bent to spit in the sink, I "accidentally" touched his leg slightly with my butt. It was shameless, but I wanted to get back at him for being arrogant and delicious.

When I straightened up, I couldn't help but chuckle when I saw the look on Edward's face. He was staring at me wide-eyed with his dropped jaw.

I was just about to declare my victory in my head, when he got over his shock and said, "By the way, I didn't know you talked in your sleep." I froze. _Oh God. What did I say?_ I hoped it wasn't bad, but I had sex dreams about Edward every night, so what were the chances of it not being bad?

"Oh. W-what did I say?" I stuttered. He grabbed my hips and moved me with my back against the counter, and pressed himself to me, facing me. I could feel his erection against my lower belly, restrained by his boxer shorts and causing lower parts of me to tighten out of arousal. From what I could feel, he was definitely… not small.

"Just my name," his voice was low while he ran his hands from my hips to my waist and further down on my sides to the bare skin of my outer thighs.

"W-well… that's explainable… we're good friends, right?" I said unsurely.

"I think we've been pushing the boundaries of friendship since day one, don't you agree?" he said, brushing his lips lightly against my cheek and the line of my jaw. I closed my eyes and gulped when he planted small kisses along my jaw and neck.

"Well," he sighed against my shoulder, where he nested his lips. "I should get going." I pouted at him, not wanting to go.

"I would love to stay here with you, but I have a meeting with this producer that I can't miss," he said. "Do you want to do something tonight?" he beamed.

I sighed. "I can't, I have this charity-fundraiser-whatever I'm supposed to attend, and I don't have a plus one invite," I said grimly.

"Oh," he nodded, his face slightly falling.

"Well," I decided to tease him one last time. "I hope you think about me during this meeting of yours," I said in the sexiest tone I could manage and bit my lip. Once I said that, I made sure to brush myself slightly against his erection and grazed my nails along his abs. He looked down at my cleavage again and licked his lips.

"If I'll be thinking about you during the meeting, I'll be in big trouble," he said. "But I don't think I have a choice but to think of you."

"Why is that?" I teased as we both explored each other's bodily parts with our hands.

"Because I'll be kicking myself for not staying here with you, instead," he said and leaned in to nibble my ear lobe. This time I couldn't hold back my moan. "Besides," he whispered in my ear, "you look absolutely sinful, and I have no idea how I'm holding myself back right now."

_Oh god, I wanna bite him._

************

After Edward thanked me again for my support last night, he left for his meeting. I called Alice, to make sure she and Rose were coming for some girl time, while I get ready to go to the fundraiser.

"Of course we're coming, Bells, around six?" she asked.

"Perfect," I said.

"Now please tell me all about last night!" she whispered, so Jazz wouldn't overhear her. I didn't know what to tell Alice about last night, but I couldn't tell her what happened, so I decided to minimize the lies and stick to the general parts.

"It was great, we talked a lot," I smiled to myself.

"Bella, stop stringing me along, did something happen or not?" she asked urgently.

"We kissed," I said, trying with all my might not to sound like a smitten teenage girl, and waited for the raining questions.

"You did?! How was it? Was he good? Was it French? What did he say? Nothing else happened?" she whispered.

"We did, it was perfect, he was amazingly delicious, and it _was _French," I answered all of her questions but one.

"Aww Bella, I never felt so happy for someone in my entire life," she beamed. "I'll see you at six!" she said and hung up.

But I barely noticed that, because her words sent me right into a flashback of last night.

***

_"I never got fired from a job," Edward said, and I took a big sip of the tequila bottle. We were on the couch playing 'never' – a game in which one person says something he never did, and if the other person did it, he has to drink. He could also say 'I never' to something he did, and take a sip as well._

_"I lost several jobs, thanks to my clumsiness. Come on, Edward, you have to make it a little less PG," I laughed. "Your turn again!"_

_"Okay, how about this? I never made out with a girl," he said and sipped the tequila._

_"Better, but I think I already know about that one," I grabbed the bottle from his hand and took a sip as well. His eyes widened._

_"You made out with a girl?" he asked, shocked._

_"It was a college party, we were playing a game," I giggled. We were pretty much drunk by that time, otherwise the confession wouldn't have left my lips._

_"Wow, that's… a nice image you gave me," he looked like any typical guy would look when girl-on-girl action is mentioned._

_"Okay, my turn. I never watched porn," I grinned, knowing he would have to drink._

_"You're trying to cheat," he accused. "But I never watched porn, either. It's really not my thing," he said._

_I opened my eyes widely in surprise. It was a great surprise too, quite refreshing._

_"I've never had the perfect kiss," he said, and immediately sipped the drink. I snatched it from his hand and gulped down a respectable amount of liquor._

_"When was yours?" I asked._

_"Today," he said._

_"You kissed another girl today??" I said, faking shock and causing us both to laugh._

_"And yours?" he asked, trying to hide his anxiousness to know._

_I leaned over – and nearly fell on top of him – and planted a drunken kiss on his lips, pulling back shortly to grin at him. He grinned back, looking so freaking sexy…_

***

The sound of a text message receiving snapped me back to reality. I jogged to my room and picked up my cell phone from my bedroom dresser. A grin spread on my face when I saw the message was from Edward.

_**Hey gorgeous.**_

I blushed, thankful he couldn't see it.

_**How did the meeting go? Did you think about me?**_

_Please say yes, please say yes._

_**Way too much. Oh, and apparently I'm going to a fundraiser tonight.**_

My heart jumped in excitement.

_**Really? Where is it?**_

_**27 Rosenberg street. And yours?**_

I squealed out of joy.

_**27 Rosenberg street.**_

_**I'll pick you up at seven.**_

_Thank you, thank you, thank you!_

_**I'll be here.**_

I was going to the fundraiser with Edward. This was going to be so great! It was great enough for me to forget all about the memory of how I embarrassed myself in front of Edward last night with my drunkenness. I texted Alice right after that:

_**Make it five o'clock please.**_


	13. What Did I Just See?

_A/N: We're getting close! Are you as excited as I am? :) Thank you soooo much for being supportive as you are, reviewer people. I know I don't get a lot of reviews, but I don't think I have it in me to kill this story anyway, as long as at least one person is reading it. What can I say? I'm a people pleaser. But I'm still very grateful for every single review, and I also tend to read my reviewers stories when I have time, and in general I try as much as I can to review stories I read… and to those of you who don't review – thanks for reading my story anyways, and hopefully all you guys keep enjoying it as much as I do :)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, and unfortunately, not even Hello Kitty panties._

* * *

**Chapter 13: What Did I Just See?**

During the day, I didn't want to get too excited about tonight. Yesterday I was practically bouncing up and down all day long in expectation for my date with Edward, and things turned out a little differently. So this time, I decided to keep my anticipation level on the low.

I decided to pass my time doing chores around the house, while listening to Edward's CD, a habit that I took up ever since he gave it to me. I always found that classic music was best to play in the background while you're thinking, because anything with lyrics makes you want to hum or sing, and you can't get lost in thought as properly. Apparently, cleaning and thinking went perfectly together.

But I couldn't stop thinking of Edward, no matter how hard I tried. I tried thinking about ideas for stories, and all I came up with is _our_ story. I tried to think about cooking, new recipes I could try out, but the image of Edward eating my spaghetti kept popping in my head. I tried music, baseball, Alice, my Mom. All those thoughts lead right back to him. The bands he likes, the team he's rooting for, how he and Alice were always bantering, and how my Mom, Renee, would absolutely love Edward.

_This is stupid. I'm a grown woman. Almost. If I want to talk to him, I can talk to him, right?_

I leaned the mop against the wall and pulled my cell out of my small pocket. _Better text him, minimize the usual self humiliation_.

_**Hey :) What r u upto?**_

_God, my ability to embarrass myself at every occasion, including text messages is uncanny, truly impressive._

_**Thinking about you and desperately wanting to see you.**_

I bit my lip with a smile.

_**What exactly about me r u thinking about? ;)**_

It's amazing how my mind would go straight to the gutter with this man.

_**Imagining you biting your lip in that sexy way of yours.**_

I froze. _Did he see me biting my lip? No, that's just stupid, how would he see me biting my lip? I do it all the time_.

_**I'm thinking about ur lips too. **__…all over my body._

_**Oh really? What about my lips?**_

I was taking a bold step here with this -

_**The way they feel on my lips and my neck.**_

_**I would kiss every inch of your perfect body if u asked**_. My pulse was accelerating. Who knew Edward had it in him with dirty talk? And this was just text messaging, so I couldn't help but wonder what he would be like… in bed.

I sat down next to the kitchen table and continued typing.

_**And where would u want MY lips?**_ I teased. I could do dirty quite well myself.

_**God, Bella… you're not playing fair are you?**_

_**Neither are u. Too much for u to handle?**_ I kept teasing.

_**Yes. I want to touch you so badly.**_ I whimpered and bit my lip again. I wanted so badly for him to touch me, after all this time we denied ourselves from each other. I felt like a hormonal teenager in an all-girl school.

I wanted to tease him some more, and I had just the right idea. I used my phone camera to take a picture of just my lips, while biting down on them. I sent it to Edward, grinning to myself.

After a few short seconds, I received another text from him.

_**Fuck, Bella. Can I come over?**_

I never expected _this_. He was always a gentleman, he hardly ever swore, especially using _that_ word. I was proud of myself for managing to get that kind of reaction out of him.

_He probably saves that kind of language for special occasions, then_. I sighed. Naughty Bella wanted to come out and play with naughty Edward, and I couldn't stop either of those misbehaved children. I looked at the clock. It was almost five.

_**I wish. Alice and Rose will be here in a few minutes.**_

_**Tonight then. See you soon, my little sexy minx**_. I laughed, realizing he referred to the day we met Tanya and put on a little show for her.

_**See u, my big big boy ;)**_

* * *

"Do the both of you really need to work on my hair at the same time?" I grunted.

"Must you complain? It'll go faster if each of us straightens one half of your hair," Alice said, continuing her work.

"Please, Alice, I'm just happy she's not complaining about having to go to this function in the first place. She's been surprisingly quiet about that," Rose remarked.

I eyed Alice severely, fearing she might say anything about Edward going to this event.

"Anything for you, Rose. If you say I need to get out there so people will know who I am for my career's sake, I'll go without complaining," I said. That was, at least, partially true. Rose had gotten me the invitation, claiming that getting my name out there will increase the sales of my books, and she was right.

"Why Bella, that is so sweet of you to go for Rose's sake," Alice commented. I hoped Rosalie wouldn't notice her slightly sarcastic tone.

"Hey, how are things going with Emmett?" I immediately asked Rose, not only to shut Alice up, but also out of curiosity.

She sighed a happy sigh. "I'm crazy about him," she said.

Alice and I both grinned excitedly.

"How's the sex?" Alice asked.

"Alice!" I yelled. "You don't go asking people about their sex lives, as opposed to what you may think."

"What? She's my friend, and it's a very important part of a relationship," she defended.

"Let's just say I've been having to replace a lot of broken furniture lately," Rosalie grinned, not the least bit embarrassed.

"Oh my god, that good?" Alice asked. "I remember when Jazz and I got into this stage when we were very much into public sex, and this one time we did it on the hood of someone's car in an ally – don't ask – and when we were done, there was this huge dent in the car. So Jazz left a note with his number on it so he could pay," Alice said in one breath. Rose started laughing loudly, and I just chuckled and shook my head.

"Alice, have you ever heard of a little thing called – too much information?" I said.

"You are way too embarrassed about stuff, Bella. When you have a boyfriend, we would want to hear all about your sex life, and you're going to have to tell us," Alice said suggestively.

I glared at her. "When I'm ready to tell you, you'll know," I said.

"Come on, Bella, you act as if you already have a boyfriend," Rose said and suddenly stopped. "_Do_ you have a boyfriend, Bella?"

"No, I don't," I said, and it wasn't a lie. "I was just giving her a warning for the future." I warned Alice with another look.

If something was going to happen between Edward and me, I was going to ask him to keep it to ourselves for now. Not because I was ashamed of it, God no, but because things will go smoother in the beginning if not everyone knew about us at first. Like with Monica and Chandler, on Friends. And when we're ready, we'll tell everyone. That is, if Alice can keep her mouth shut.

When Alice and Rose finished helping me get ready and went home, I realized it was just silly to let Edward walk to my house, when the fundraiser was held closer to his house. I could just walk to his apartment and we'll go from there. So I grabbed my purse, made sure I had my checkbook inside and left.

When I got to Edward's street, I saw something that made me stop right where I was, safely distant from his apartment. Someone, that is.

A certain strawberry blonde was walking down the few stairs beneath the lobby door and then across the road, wearing a dress I could only describe as incredibly skanky.

_Tanya._

_What was Tanya doing at Edward's apartment?_

My heart pounded in my chest, sending streams of shooting pain through my body. I couldn't breathe. All I could think about was Jacob Black and Leah Clearwater, laughing together at how gullible and naive I was. And Edward and Tanya doing the same.

I couldn't believe how innocent I was to think that someone like Edward could be interested in someone like me, and not go back to his model-looking old flame the moment he got the chance to. Why else would he even let her in her apartment?

I turned around and headed back to my apartment. Edward could go to the fundraiser with Tanya, if he wanted. I was done being played and fooled by men.

I was wiping the tears from my face the whole way back to my apartment, hurrying so I wouldn't have to see Edward, in case he did decide to come pick me up. I closed my apartment door behind me and locked it. I plumped down on my living room couch and hugged one of my giant pillows, letting the tears stream down.

I could feel my heart breaking, which made no sense to me. I let myself get too close, way too close, but close enough for it to break my heart and make me feel so… torn apart? I didn't want to face the answer, but I still knew it. I knew I had fallen desperately in love with Edward, so my heart was his to break, and no one else had the power to break it as profoundly as he did.

* * *

Edward's POV:

When I heard a knock on my apartment door, I immediately assumed it would be Bella. I knew that sooner or later she would figure out it's easier for her to pick me up and not otherwise. That might be true, but I still wanted to be a gentleman and go pick her up. A lady shouldn't walk unescorted, looking as beautiful as she did last night.

I opened the door and froze on the spot.

"Tanya?"

"Edward," she smiled. The image of her and that lowlife she cheated on me with suddenly wouldn't leave my head. I actually caught them red handed in _my_ bedroom. _Mine_. That was a lovely sight. From then on, I swore to myself to keep away from girls like that, shallow and traitorous.

"What are you doing here?" I asked flatly, leaning against the door and preventing her from coming in.

"Please, let me come inside, Edward, I just want to apologize," she said.

I sighed and let her in. It would be way too rude to tell her to just leave, and I just wanted to get this conversation over and done with and send her home.

"Thank you," she said, putting her bag down on a small end table near my door and looked around. "Wow, you've changed this place a lot."

"Yes, I have. You said you wanted to apologize?" I asked with irritation.

"I wanted to tell you how sorry I am, Edward… ever since the day I saw you with that girl, I haven't been able to get you out of my mind," she tried to hold my gaze with her eyes, but she had no power over me now. "I want you back." Her hands moved to try and wrap around my neck, but I held them to a stop.

"Tanya, I honestly don't care about what you did to me anymore, so you can have your forgiveness. And I'm sorry, but me and you getting back together… that's just not going to happen. Ever."

That seemed to have pissed her off. "Is it because of that little bimbo you were with?" she asked bitterly.

"Funny you should call her that, of all people. Tanya, the queen of purity and innocence," I said harshly. "Bella is a real woman. The kind you marry. The kind of woman you never leave by choice."

"Yes, but could she make you moan like I did? You can stay with her, and we can have our fun," she tried.

"The only woman who _has_ that kind of power over me is her. And to be true, I was pretty much faking the amount of pleasure you thought you were giving me. It was actually quite boring," I stung. It wasn't nice, but she really shouldn't have said anything about Bella. "I would never do that to her, especially not for someone like you, Tanya."

"Don't you miss me at all?" she sounded hurt.

"No, because you can't miss being miserable, alone, and cheated on. I'm sorry, but that's just how things are. I can only hope for your sake that you learn the lesson and don't do this to someone else," I said. "Now please, just go home."

"Fine," she said, grabbing her bag.

_Thank god, she's leaving._

"I am sorry, Edward. Despite of what you might think," she said and left.

I waited a few minutes, in order to calm myself. I couldn't stand hearing anyone say a bad thing about Bella, the woman I loved and devoted myself to, without her even knowing it.

At least I was going to see her now, finally. This day has been one of the longest days of my entire life, thanks to the anticipation I had towards seeing her.

Last night, she was amazing. If possible, I fell in love with her even more. Loving someone the way I loved Bella – there was no way to top that. But I still did. She was everything to me – my best friend, my soul mate, my love, my protector. I wanted her as my lover, but I could wait until she was ready.

She was driving my crazy, though. First, seeing her in her panties, so cute and sexy with the kitty on them, this morning was… well, it took a lot of self control not to look and embarrass her.

And then her looking at me and biting her lip, which always drove me wild, I needed so much to touch her and make her moan, bite that lip out of real pleasure. And in the bathroom, when flashed me a nice part of her breasts, I thought my eyes are going to be gouged out. She was the sexiest thing I've ever seen. Her creamy ivory skin, with that sweet smelling hair of hers, and touching my leg with her butt! She wanted to kill me, and was doing it slowly and successfully.

Now I was going to see her, and get a little bit closer to her, once again. Until she would be ready to face what she feels for me.


	14. Voices

_A/N: Hey people! Thanks again for reading and reviewing, especially those of you who come back and review every chapter – I appreciate it immensely. I have a request for EasilyObsessedCTC, though, I want to know what I could work on, so I would love it if you could elaborate on that. And yes, it's probably the summary because I seriously suck at summaries. All you guys – your comments make me smile and make me laugh all the time, so continue being awesome like that! And if anyone has a suggestion for a new summary, it will be SO welcomed!_

_Also, wanted to say that I know Bella's reaction wasn't the most rational one, but she's constantly fearing the worst, so it's easier for her to believe that… plus, as you'll see in this chapter, she knows somewhere within herself that he's innocent :)_

_Oh, and enjoy this ;)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but Kitty owns John Mayer._

* * *

**Chapter 14: Voices.**

Bella's POV:

When I heard my doorbell ring, I was pretty much cried out to the point of comfortable numbness, for now. I knew who it was at the door and I definitely didn't want to see him right now, but I figured that if I said nothing, he would panic, think something happened to me, and call the police or something.

The white knight, coming to the rescue. Only this time, it's him I needed to be rescued from.

_But do you really believe that? _A voice in my head decided to speak up. _Didn't we agree that Edward could never do something like that?_

Ignoring the voice, I walked up to the door and stood behind it. I peeped in the hole at Edward, who was looking excited, happy. He looked brilliant in a blue button down and black blazer over it.

"Edward… I'm not going," I yelled through the door, crossing my hands against my chest.

"Are you okay? Bella, open the door," he asked.

"No, I'm _not_ okay, and I'm _not_ opening the door," I replied.

"Why not? Did something happen? Did you hurt yourself? Can you please open the door?" he panicked.

_He certainly doesn't sound like someone who's cheating on you,_ the voice tried again.

_Then what was Tanya doing inside his apartment?_

_That's for him to explain, now isn't it?_

I sighed and opened the door with a grimace.

"I didn't hurt myself – you did that well on your own. I'm not going," I repeated.

"I did something to hurt you?" he seemed devastated, for some reason. I just wanted to give him a great big hug. But I needed to be strong. Bella Swan will not be played, again.

"Yes," I simply said. He looked like he was trying to remember something he did, something he said, perhaps. "It's not too difficult for you to figure out – just think about what you did before you came here."

"Got dressed? Bella, I seriously have… oh. Oh! Bella, are you talking about Tanya?" he asked in astonishment.

"Great, you figured it out," I said sarcastically.

_Give him a chance to explain._

"That's… definitely not what you would think that is," he said, looking all relieved and smiling.

"Then go ahead and explain to me what exactly she was doing inside your apartment. What did she lose _there_?"

"Let me in and I promise I'll explain as elaborately as possible, to your satisfaction," he said.

I let him in, and the moment he closed the door, I attacked.

"You know, I am so tired of being made a fool," I stated loudly. "You've been playing with me ever since we became friends, making me want you! Making me think there's something between us! Did you think I was stupid?"

_You are stupid, if you think he would do that._

"Tanya came by my apartment uninvited, and said she wanted to apologize. I let her in, she told me she wanted me back," Edward was calm when he started to explain.

"See, I knew that the moment you had the chance, you would get back together with that heartless cheating Barbie! She probably has you wrapped around her little finger, doesn't she?" I raised my voice.

"Of course not. Don't be silly, Bella, I told her it was never going to happen," he said, now with a serious tone, and definitely not smiling anymore.

I looked at him for a few moments, and I knew I believed him. He narrowed the space between us and cupped my face between his hands.

"I told her that the only person I want to be with is you," he said earnestly.

I sighed. Even though I was relieved to hear that I did get the wrong impression, I still mad. And I couldn't understand why, but I hated that he let her in his apartment in the first place.

"No, Edward," I escaped his hands and turned away, crossing my hands against my chest again. "You shouldn't have let her in your apartment after what she did. How could you forgive that girl?"

"I'm sorry, Bella, I believe people who regret their actions deserve a chance at forgiveness, but it still doesn't change anything –"

"Yes, it does! Now she thinks she has a chance with you, she won't take no for an answer, I know those kind of girls," I cut him off. I was now pacing in the living room, with Edward standing in front of me.

"Believe me, she knows she doesn't. What are you so upset about?"

"I just don't like her," I said.

"No, that's not it," he shook his head. Then he grasped my hand and pulled me to him, putting a stop to my pacing. "I explained to you that nothing happened, that I sent her away, and you're still mad at me. Why are you mad, Bella?" he looked intensely into my eyes, making me melt unwillingly with his.

_You know why_, the voice insisted.

"Because it broke my heart to see her there, okay?" I answered.

"Why? Why would I even have the ability to do that?" he pushed. He bore into my eyes, as if he was looking for the answer there. "Tell me, Bella. And be honest with yourself."

_You know why_, the voice only helped Edward push me into confessing. But I was too scared to admit it out loud.

"I don't know," I dodged.

"Why are you so scared, Bella? You know that I'm in love with you. I told you that I'm in love with you last night," he said. His chest was heaving with his breath. "How can you not know that if I told you?"

_Did he just say what I think he just said? He did, didn't he? Edward is in love with me. In love, with me._

"You were emotional… and upset, I didn't –"

"Do you love me?" he asked, stepping forward to narrow the space between us.

_Why does he have to be so pushy all the time? Like he doesn't already know?_

And then I snapped.

* * *

Edward's POV:

Her reaction was not what I expected of her, but I loved it. She suddenly grabbed me by the collar of my blazer, and pushed me wit her tiny hands until I was with my back against the wall. I was probably looking as shocked as I was. She was so passionate, and… sexy as hell.

"Stop pretending that you don't already know, Masen," she glared at me. I don't know why, but hearing her say my last name like that was a huge turn-on.

"What do I know?" I wanted her to say it.

"That I'm in love with you, you jerk!"

"Thank you," I said and kissed her fiercely on the lips. She kissed me back in a way that was surprisingly vigorous, and drove me out of my senses. I wanted her so much.

I pulled her by the hips tightly against my body, wondering if she knows that there was no chance I would let her go now. She didn't seem to complain about it; she pressed herself closer to me and quickly removed my blazer, letting it fall to the ground.

I sighed loudly into her mouth and flipped us over, pressing her back against the wall. I was so hard from the anticipation, it almost hurt. She grabbed my hair in her hands and slightly pulled at it, only increasing my arousal with her feisty attitude. My hands were all over her – on her hair, her hips, the sides of her breasts – as we continued battling for control with our tongues.

I couldn't get enough of her, her taste amazingly sweet against my hungry lips as we melted into each other's arms. When we were both gasping for air, I moved my lips on her skin to place open mouth kisses on her jaw and down her neck, and then trailed back to reach her ear. I nibbled at her earlobe, causing her to groan to my satisfaction.

In return, she started to open my shirt buttons at frantic speed, helping me shrug out of it. She pulled my lips back to hers, and I willingly complied, kissing her hungrily, with need and urgency worth of the tension that's been building up all this time and wanting to be released. She was tracing the muscles of my arms, of my chest and my abs with her fingertips, causing me to shiver. I couldn't wait much longer, with a straining erection imprisoned in my pants.

I moved my eager hands down her body to her thighs and grasped them. She quickly caught on and helped me pick her up, wrapping her arms and legs tightly around me and immediately kissing me again. It didn't matter how out of breath we both were; it was just too hard to break away from her.

I slowly moved us down the hall and to Bella's bedroom, closing the door shut and then putting her down in front of the bed. I broke the kiss to look at her. She truly had the most stunning beauty. I moved my hand to caress her cheek and leaned my forehead against hers.

"I've waited so long for this," I whispered to her, still trying to catch up with my breath. I pulled at the zipper of her dress, removing it slowly and letting it fall. I was out of speech. She wasn't wearing a bra, and suddenly before me was the body of a goddess, the one I've been dreaming and fantasizing about ever since I've known her. I could never imagine it as strikingly beautiful as it really was. Her skin was smooth and pale, her breasts round and perky and slightly full, her curves womanly and perfected.

I kissed her soft lips once again, caressing every corner of her mouth with my tongue, while she was unbuttoning my pants and pulling them off without patience, and then breaking away from me.

"Enjoying yourself?" she panted with a sexy smirk on her face.

I picked her up again, groaning, and gently tossed her on the bed, which caused her to giggle. I smiled to her and shook my head, and then moved on top of her, hovering over. Once I started kissing her down her neck, she wasn't giggling anymore, but moaning and panting. The sounds coming out of her were enough to make me lose my mind.

She was entwining her fingers in my hair when I moved down to kiss her left breast, enjoying the feel and taste of her cream-like skin. I took her erect nipple in my mouth, gently licking and sucking it, and then moved to the other one. That seemed to be driving her wild, and she was writhing beneath me.

I moved my hand to caress up her smooth thigh, first the outer thigh – then the inner thigh. Just before I reached her center, I stopped and moved down her body, then pulling her sexy lacy boy-shorts down her legs. I could smell her arousal, and it was the most erotic, inviting scent. I pulled my own boxers down as well, Bella helping me with her legs.

I moved myself back to face her, creeping one hand slowly down her abdomen.

"Edward, please," she begged. I didn't know how much longer I could take this.

I ran my fingers down, gently rubbing her clit, and then moved one finger to gently push inside of her. She moaned loudly and spread her legs wider.

"God, Bella, you're so fucking wet for me," I whispered in her ear and entered another finger inside her. Soon, she was panting and thrashing wildly, her body glistening with sweat beautifully.

I pulled my fingers out, gaining an angry groan on Bella's side, but she seemed to calm down when I positioned myself at her entrance. I looked down at her, stopping myself for a moment.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Edward, I need you now," she cried out and bit her lip -

- And all my control was gone.

I lifted one of her thighs up beside my body, and slowly thrust into her. I paused deep inside of her, letting her get used to the feeling. She hitched both her legs around me.

I took both her hands, one at a time, and held them above her head in mine. Then I began slowly thrusting in and out of her, never looking away from her eyes. Being inside Bella felt amazing, beyond imagination.

I've had sex before, but I never made love to a woman. The way our bodies molded together, the way we just… connected, was astounding. I was sure I wouldn't be able to keep it up for much longer, and thankfully I could feel she was close.

I kissed her passionately, loving the way she moaned loudly into my mouth, and then moved to kiss her neck, stopping to whisper breathlessly in her ear.

"I need you to cum for me, love, and I want to hear you scream my name when you do." She cried out in pleasure. I raised my head to look at her again. I wanted to see her face when she came. The sound of both of us moaning and loudly breathing filled the room. I was dangerously close, but I needed to feel her cum before this was over.

Right then, I felt her start to tighten around me, and her moans became louder to the point of screaming, when she started falling over the edge of her orgasm.

"God… Edward… Edward!" she cried out loudly and bit her lip.

That completely undid me, and I buried my head in her neck, groaning, as I felt her contracting around my cock, and sending me over the edge myself.

"Bella," I panted as I collapsed on top of her, out of breath, letting go of her hands. She ran one hand to my hair and down on my back, sending chills down my spine.

I turned us over on my back and wrapped my arms around her, pulling her to rest her head on my chest.

"I love you so much, Bella," I whispered while caressing her face gently.

"I love you too, Edward," she mumbled drowsily, making me laugh. I watched her for a while, and then drifted off to sleep as well.

After this, I knew without a doubt that Bella Swan was the woman I was going to marry some day.

* * *

_Whew. *Wipes sweat off forehead*. That was… difficult. I REALLY hope you liked it, and didn't think it was stupid or anything... oh, and look forward to many more lemons, including dirty talking sexy Edward appearances!_


	15. Good Morning, Sunshine

_A/N: Thank you so much, all of you, for all your wonderful reviews and comments! I'm glad you enjoyed it, I know I did. I hope, yet again, that you'll be pleased with this chapter as well. Either way – please review, I appreciate it greatly and love reading your thoughts! This one is dedicated to Caitlyn, AKA Cabtwilighter, for being a devoted reviewer since the very beginning! Thanks to all of you guys! RosalieCullen12, I'm Super Girl, pillow912, lovely dark and deep, easilyobsessedCTC, just to name a few! But you're _**all**_ amazing to me!  
_

_Kitty is the smut queen of Sixpastmidnight!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I do own the sunset._

* * *

**Chapter 15: Good Morning, Sunshine.**

Bella's POV:

Waking up in Edward's arms felt so much like a dream to me. In fact, I bit the inside of my cheek to make sure I _wasn't_ dreaming. That would have been disappointing. When I realized that Edward was really here, holding me in his arms, an amazing feeling of total bliss took over me. I decided to pretend to be sleeping a little while longer to gain some extra time in his warm arms. I've fought this for so long, and now I had no idea why I was ever afraid to let it happen.

It felt so liberating, being able to tell him that I'm in love with him – which I planned on doing many, many times more – and hearing him say the same words to me, and meaning them. I was always his, but now he knew it, too. And he was mine. All mine. I've never felt happier or more… complete, in my life.

"Bella," he whispered to me. When I didn't respond he laughed. "I know you're awake, love." I grinned.

Then I opened my eyes and lifted my head to pout at him. "I thought I was doing such a good job pretending!" He laughed again and stroked my cheek. I couldn't pout for long, because I couldn't for the life of me get that stupid goofy smile off my face.

"You're not a very good actress," he reminded me.

I sighed, "I know. What time is it?"

"It's late," he said and stretched like a cat, or more like a sexy tiger, actually.

"Is it?" I asked, surprised.

The light coming through the window was too weak to be noon, the time I usually got up. But most nights I stayed up and worked; last night we went to sleep – well, to bed – very early.

"Yeah, it's ten thirty," he said.

I grunted and buried my head in his hard chest. "That's not late!"

He laughed again. "Does that mean we've got time, then?" he asked. I looked up at him to find his bright green eyes, almost gleaming with excitement.

"Time for what?" I asked innocently, grinning.

He smiled wickedly and suddenly pulled me on top of him by the thigh, making me scream girlishly in surprise. I could feel his erection on my still naked body, causing memories of last night's activities to rush into my mind. I was so turned on.

"Aren't you tired of constantly teasing me?" He said while starting to kiss and nibble my neck. God, I loved it when he did that.

"Oh, _I'm_ teasing _you_? What about the other night, when we came back from the club? 'I'll be thinking about you all night'? Now that, was teasing," I said, playing with strands of his hair. Now that he was _all mine_, I could finally touch him whenever I wanted, wherever I wanted, without worrying about stupid rules. And I _loved_ his messy, copper sex-hair. Which in this case, it was literally just that. _Sex hair_.

"That was after you were trying to kill me all night by dancing like that with that sexy body of yours," he murmured into my neck, running his hands up and down along my bare body. I bit my lip, taking pleasure in the sensations his hands and mouth sent through me.

"I was not," I grinned. The idea of my body being sexy was ridiculous to me, but I admit that hearing it from Edward did wonders to my self esteem.

"Yes you were. Do you even realize how close I was to dragging you to some alley and having my way with you?" he looked at me with a sexy smirk on his lips.

"I probably wouldn't have objected to the idea, after you got me all hot and bothered like that," I said, remembering just how dirty our dance was. "But then you kiss me on the cheek! I mean, come on!" I said, outraged.

"I didn't want to take advantage of your drunken state. And we both know that if I kissed you, you wouldn't be able to resist me," he grinned, running a finger down my spine, almost reaching my ass and stopping there. I admit, he had a point there. He was too hard to resist.

Not wanting to admit that, I didn't say anything. Instead, I just stared at him with lustful eyes, studying the features of his gorgeous face.

"So, if you have no thoughts as to what we can do with our morning, maybe we should just get up," he smiled, knowing there was no way I would agree to that.

"Give me a minute, I bet one of us can think of something," I said and sat myself up on his body, straddling him. His smile quickly turned into a stare, boyishly ogling my breasts, according to my plan. I bit my lip – I was a quick learner, and I have noticed he seemed to like that in particular – and then leaned forward to plant small kisses from just beneath his chin down to his neck and chest. Edward gulped.

Then I backed up to whisper in his ear, "any thoughts?" making him moan quietly.

I looked at him, and my eyes met with his smoldering ones in a forceful gaze. I started to feel dizzy again. Then he reached to me and began to trail the tips of his fingers, barely even touching me, from behind my ear, to my neck, in between my breasts, to my belly button, and stopped when his fingers neared my center. He was studying the expression on my face the entire time, I was certain of it.

I wasn't sure why, but it seemed that we considerably enjoyed torturing ourselves to the point of insanity before actually having sex.

I leaned forward again to kiss his lips, something I could get used to doing for the rest of my life. His mouth opened eagerly at the touch of my lips, and I ran my tongue along his lips and into his mouth, colliding with his tongue. I couldn't help but moan at the relief of having his lips on mine again. It's been too long. He caught my bottom lip between his and sucked it gently, still trying to make me cave, as I figured.

Not breaking the kiss, I shifted my body and slowly began to rub my center along his hard shaft, causing him to groan loudly. Although, that backfired a little, because the friction was making me feel unbelievable things, and I was nearly to the point of breaking.

I let out a whimper, which must have set him off, because he turned me over on my back with a growl, pressing his godlike body on mine. I immediately started to move my hands along his body, wanting to feel every inch of it, and licked my lips.

"I should punish you for this," he said, looking me up and down with lust in his eyes, "but I'd really be punishing myself by making you wait."

"Maybe you could find some other way to punish me," I said breathily. No, actually, that wasn't really me who said it – it was naughty Bella, rising to the occasion. He groaned and spread my legs with his knee. Next thing I knew, he was inside me, and all coherence was gone from my brain.

He was filling me to perfection, our bodies completing each other, as well as our minds. He was truly my other half – it was like he was made for me.

I pulled his lips to mine, aspiring to be as close as possible, and kissed him in earnest. He returned the kiss with just as much passion, beginning to slowly thrust in and out of me, caressing my thigh with his free hand. I let out a deep sigh as I felt waves of pleasure hitting me forcefully one after the other. There was no way I could last long, especially not after all that game playing. I broke the kiss to look at Edward, who looked back at me with the sexiest pair of green bedroom eyes, leaning his forehead on mine.

"God, Bella…" Edward moaned. Hearing him moan only pushed me closer and closer to getting lost in the tide. That man made me purr like a hungry kitten.

"Edward, harder," I cried, gasping for air now. Edward realized I was getting close, and besides thrusting harder as I asked, he began to caress my breast, cupping it in his hand, and then slightly pinching the nipple. I lost it, starting to tremble violently as my orgasm hit me, making my toes curl and my back arch into Edward's body.

I had no idea what kind of sounds I was making, but I'm pretty sure Edward's name was somewhere between my moans and desperate cries. Edward has given me the most powerful and mind-blowing orgasms I've ever had.

"Fuck… so.. tight.. ugh," Edward grunted, as he lost himself to his own pleasure, filling my depths. I grasped him tightly while he came, overwhelmed with the intensity of this intimate moment.

He pulled out of me, breathless as I was, and moved to lie next to me. I rolled myself to the side, wrapping my arm around him. He pulled me into his embrace and caressed my hair with his hand.

Then, out of the blue, I just started laughing. When Edward looked at me questioningly, I just laughed harder.

"I'm glad this is funny to you," he said, furrowing his eyebrows.

"I'm sorry," I said while still laughing. He looked at me with both amazement and amusement. "It's just that it was so…"

"Funny?" he asked, causing another wave of laughter. "Okay, seriously, you're really starting to injure my ego here."

"No, no… it was just… the most incredible, wild… that was the greatest orgasm of my life, although it's a close call with the one from last night," I finally said.

He smiled smugly. "Oh, really?"

"Yeah, so… I just feel like laughing, because it was so intense, god…" I smiled widely. "Don't let this go to your head, though," I warned severely.

"Of course not," he grinned. "Actually, I think it was pretty unbelievable, too."

"Well, in that case – "

And then I suddenly heard the front door close. Edward and I looked at each other, probably thinking the same – _uh oh_. I haven't locked the door after Edward came in last night.

"Bella?" I heard Alice call.

_Oh god, how could I forget we had a brunch date?_

"Just a second! Getting dressed!" I called.

I immediately got up, grabbing Edward's boxers and shirt and throwing them at him. There wasn't enough time, and I didn't want Alice to come opening my bedroom door, coming to wake me up. "Get dressed in the bathroom!" I whispered to Edward, who nodded and hopped out of bed and stopped to pick up his pants on the way there, and also to kiss me lightly on the lips with a grin.

I grinned back and whispered, "Go!"

Once he was in the bathroom, I pushed my dress in the closet and grabbed a clean t-shirt, panties, and jeans, not even bothering with a bra. I got dressed at inhuman speed and opened the door, getting out to face Alice.

I closed the bedroom door behind me and smiled to Alice, who was standing with her arms crossed against her chest in front of me.

"Hey, Alice," I said awkwardly.

"Do you really think you can hide anything from me, Bells?" she raised one eyebrow with an amused smile.

"And what am I supposedly hiding?" I asked innocently.

She reached behind me and opened the bedroom door. The bed was very messy, but that wouldn't necessarily give me away. She walked up to the bathroom door and said, "Good morning, Edward."

"Uh… morning, Alice," Edward came out of the bathroom. I looked down shamefully, like a kid getting caught stealing candy. I should've known better than trying to hide anything from Alice. Edward was moving his hair back and forth, trying to fix it.

"Okay, so maybe I was hiding an Edward in my bathroom," I admitted.

The smile on Alice's face expanded brightly. "I am so thrilled!" she squeaked and clapped her hands.

Edward and I grinned at each other, and I bit my lip as I felt the blush spreading on my face. My heartbeat immediately quickened.

"I can't tell you how happy I am for you guys! Are you together now?" she asked excitedly.

"Yeah, we are," I nodded, and Edward moved to my side to wrap his arm around my waist. I pulled him tighter.

"Wow, this is great. When are you telling everyone? We have to celebrate this!" she said.

"Not yet… when we're ready," I said, and looked at Edward apologetically. He just smiled.

"When the time is right," he said contently.

"Okay, well, I wouldn't want to intrude," Alice said, causing Edward to snort, since she already did intrude, like she always did, "…so I'll be going. We'll make our brunch lunch, Bells, okay?"

I nodded. "Sure."

"Oh, and by the way – your blazer and both of your shoes are still in the living room," she beamed. "And I loved the shoes, Bella."

"Thanks," I muttered, glaring at her.

"You're welcome," she laughed and turned to leave.

When she was gone, I moved to face Edward and wrapped my arms around his neck. He, in return, rested his hands very low on my back.

_Damn, I love his hands there. Okay, but focus._

I sighed. "I just want you to know that I'm not embarrassed about us or anything, not at all… I just want us to have some time to figure this out on our own, without the help of our pushy friends," I explained.

He pressed his lips onto mine softly, and then pulled away. "Bella, I don't care if the whole world knows, or if nobody knows, as long as I have you," he said. "Besides, it might be fun to have this as our little secret."

"How come the word 'secret' coming out of your mouth sounds so dirty?" I smiled widely and kissed him shortly.

"Hmm," he pondered. "Perhaps we should go wash my dirty mouth, then? In the shower?" he suggested, kissing me again.

"Sounds like a great idea to me," I smiled, and pulled him for another kiss, a deeper one, as we started to stumble while pressed together towards the bathroom.

This was going to be a fun ride.


	16. Three Rounds

_A/N: Hey you guys! Thanks for all your comments on the story! And thank you to everyone who took the time to read it! Please review and keep reviewing, this is very important to me. I want to get some more feedback… and I'm getting the feeling that people are losing interest in the story. If so, help me improve it! And thank you Satan's Pixie, too, who I neglected to mention in the previous chapter!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I'm a fan of it on Facebook as of today! lol_

**Chapter 16: Three Rounds.**

I was going to meet Edward's parents. Not his real ones, obviously, but his adoptive parents, Carlisle and Esme Cullen. This wasn't a girlfriend-meeting-the-parents kind of thing, though.

See, it was Valentine's Day, and Alice decided that a party was in order. She claimed it would be a good chance to celebrate another book that I'd recently finished with 11 new short stories, but the truth was that Alice just used any excuse she had to throw a party with plenty of decorations and sparkle. And since Jasper insisted on his birthday party to be a going-out – he didn't want Alice to have to work on a party on his birthday, instead of fulfilling her girlfriend birthday duties – she felt she was deprived.

The invite list – Jasper and Alice, naturally; Edward; myself; Rosalie; Emmett; Jasper's friends from work; a few people from high school and college that Alice invited; and Edward's parents. Rosalie would be doing the whole meeting the parents thing, hopefully taking off the pressure from me.

Alice said it was because Emmett always went on and on about them and Rosalie asked to finally meet them, but I think a part of Alice, the evil little pixie, was just happy to put me in an awkward position to move things along with telling people about us.

I didn't understand the rush, it's only been 10 days since Edward and I happened, and like Edward had foreseen – we both really enjoyed keeping it a secret for now. We would sneak off alone together and make out, "accidentally" brush against one another in a very natural way, and make bets on when we'll get caught. It was so easy being with Edward – it felt like we were born to do this, like we belonged together.

I couldn't stop telling Edward how much I loved him, and couldn't get enough of hearing him say it back with his bright, happy smile. And of course, having to keep our hands off each other in company only made us desperately want to jump each other's bones every second we spent alone. Not that I didn't want to jump Edward's bones at every other moment.

It was three days until the party, and we were all hanging out at my house. Alice, Rose and I were supposed to figure out all the details for the party, while the boys were sitting on the other couch in front of the TV, and having some sort of tournament on Jasper's Play station he brought with him – Tekken, again, I recognized.

First, Jazz beat Emmett. Then, Edward beat Jazz. Now, Edward was playing Emmett. Knowing "the final battle" was going to be hilarious, us girls paused our conversation so we can watch it.

"Are you sure you want to play against me, Eddie boy?" Emmett taunted. Edward absolutely hated to be called that.

"Positive," Edward said confidently. "Are you sure you want your girlfriend to watch you lose?" They both looked in Rosalie's direction, and she blew a kiss towards Edward. Alice and I both chuckled.

"There's no chance on earth that I'm losing to you. Before I just wasn't focused enough, but now… it's on, baby," Emmett cracked his knuckles and chose a character called "King", which was a huge wrestler – who resembled Emmett himself a little - disguised as a lion.

"You know what? I think I'll beat you with a girl," Edward winked to Emmett and chose a character called "Christie Montero", a sexy girl, with somewhat large breasts and practically nothing covering them. _Nice one_.

Emmett snorted. "Big mistake, bro." Edward just looked my way and grinned. I smiled back encouragingly, hoping that nobody noticed the blush spreading on my cheeks.

"You really shouldn't have picked the girl, Edward," Jazz said. Of course he'd be rooting for Edward – Emmett was so cocky, that anyone who's _ever_ played against him, hated to see him win from then on.

"Round 1… fight!" the announcer called.

About 20 seconds later, Christie kicked the wrestling lion's butt with crazy Capoeira moves, causing Em's confidence to slightly drop.

"Mother…" he started to swear, shaking his head in agitation, "stupid fucking lion! He can't do shit!" Emmett yelled in outrage, causing everyone's snickers and laughs echo across the living room. Rosalie and I were both at the edge of our seats.

"Doesn't matter, babe, you can take him!" Rose cheered. I made sure no one was looking, and winked at Edward.

Watching Edward play was such a turn on for me. Of course, everything revolving Edward nowadays was a turn on for me – but the way his skilled fingers (extremely skilled fingers) worked the joystick, the way his eyebrows furrowed in concentration, and the way I could see the shape of his biceps were all just very sexy to me. I wanted so much to just remove that unnecessary t-shirt of his and get a better view of his body. _And then get my hands on it… feel his hard muscles through his smooth skin…_

"Round 2… fight!" the announcer interrupted my thoughts.

And half a minute later –

"No! No way 'piano fingers' over here just beat me with a girl!" Emmett shouted and dropped the joystick on the table, getting up to sit on our couch next to Rosalie, who occupied him with a kiss. Alice immediately got up with an eye roll and sat in Jasper's lap.

I was so proud of Edward of this silly thing.

"Let us bow to Edward the champ… hey, guys, seriously. Would you stop doing that every time? Twin brother in the room," Jasper reminded Rose and Emmett, once he saw them kissing, throwing one of the couch pillows on them. Rosalie stopped the kiss and glared at him.

I had a thought, just then. I got up and walked over next to Edward.

"You're not the champion just yet," I sat down next to him and grabbed the joystick. "You'd have to play me first," I smiled widely to Edward, who looked me up and down.

"Ooooh…" Emmett said excitedly. "Now _that_ is interesting." He raised his eyebrow, resting his arm around Rosalie's shoulder.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Edward raised an eyebrow at me.

_Damn, so hot. How much longer are they all planning to stay here, anyway?_

"Positive. Afraid to lose to a girl?" I smiled teasingly.

"You think you're going to beat me?" he asked. I simply nodded. "Well then, I hope you enjoy disappointment," he smiled.

"Go Bella!" Alice cheered.

"She owns this, man," Emmett said.

"No way she can take Edward," Jasper shook his head.

"Why? Because she's a girl?" Rosalie jumped in eagerly.

"Hey," I leaned a little closer and said to Edward quietly, "care to make it interesting?"

"What did you have in mind?" he leaned his head slightly towards me and whispered, moving a hand through the chaos of his copper hair.

I lost focus for a moment there. I wanted _my_ hands in his hair, while straddling him on the couch, fiercely kissing his lips and neck. But I did have a point here.

"Whoever wins gets one wish from the loser?" I suggested. A lovely crooked smile spread across his lips, and he nodded once. I bit my lip and picked Christie Montero. Edward picked a well-built Chinese guys named Law. He was going to use every advantage he could get, to win this.

_And this was so on._

"Round 1… fight!" the announcer said. Christie immediately attacked Law with 3 punches, one after the other. When he recovered, he started kicking and kicking and I couldn't even get the damn girl to move. Round 1 was Edward's.

"Yes!" he said, sounding a lot more excited now than when he beat Emmett.

"I told you," Jazz started, but Alice shushed him.

"It's not over, yet," she said.

And about that, she was absolutely right. I decided to leave the fair play to the mightier ones, and win this.

I moved a little closer to Edward, making his arm "accidentally" brush against my boob, with nobody noticing, of course.

"Round 2… fight!" This time he wasn't as focused. He swung to kick, but I made her drop to the ground, spread her legs and start spinning until she kicked the hell out of Law's butt. Soon, I was done beating Edward down, for this round.

"Alright, final round!" Emmett pronounced excitedly.

"Kick his ass, Bells!" Rose called and I grinned to her.

I decided to keep it up, and right before round 3 started, I whispered near Edward's ear, "just to make this clear, you can wish for _whatever_ you want, and it will be granted. I'll be a good girl," I added, wanting to turn him on and throw him out of focus.

Instead, I think I just made him more determined to reach his goal.

"Final round… fight!"

Edward started off strong, and finished me off strong. I couldn't do anything. I never managed to hit him once. And for some reason – maybe because of his determination to get me to fulfill a wish of his – I wanted him so badly right there and then.

"Perfect!" the voice pronounced.

"He's on fire, people!" Jasper held his hand out for a high-five, which Edward willingly gave. He looked so happy, grinning in my direction like crazy.

"Congratulations, champ" I said, smirking back at him.

"Damn. Good thing we didn't bet on this one," Emmett scratched the back of his head. "I was so sure Bella was _on_ this!"

"Next time is payback, boys," Alice said and Rosalie nodded.

"When will I be collecting?" Edward said to me in a low, almost husky voice, that had me dazed.

"Whenever you want," I stammered, licking my lips in anticipation. I couldn't wait until we were alone. This was definitely getting difficult – Edward was just too… irresistible. Yes, definitely irresistible. Was there anyone who could possibly refuse that man? I strongly believed, not.

"I'll have to think of something good, then," he breathed into my ear, causing me goose bumps. He had a casual look on his face, though – not that anyone was watching us, anyway, as they were too busy planning another tournament between the boys and the girls.

I sighed out and waved my hand like a fan in front of my face, feeling all too hot. Suddenly, I couldn't wait to find out what Edward had in store for me.


	17. Sneaky

_A/N: I adore you guys! Love your comments every time! Thank you, thank you, thank you! Everyone who's reading, I appreciate that as well, but please review! It makes my day, I constantly check it out! LOL. Anyways, wanted to point out a few things –_

_* Edward's wish will not be collected in this chapter, because he needs to come up with something good (and it is good)._

_* This chapter doesn't have too much plot in it, either, almost none but it's cute I reckon, and the next few chapters will be better plot-wise.. plus I've got some pretty grand ideas for 'em :)  
_

_* It is not lame to be excited about me mentioning you, I would be excited about something like that, and I'm excited about EVERY review I read, I'm giggling and stuff, seriously. You guys are the best reviewers! I love your opinions, guesses, nonsense, it's all awesome to me :D_

_* It is going to get even hotter than you think, eventually ;)_

_* Shout out to my new reviewer Jerseyhalliwell and thank you for the wonderful compliment!_

_* Sorry everyone about the bad words, but I found no way around it… hope you don't find it trashy :)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I love lemoning it!_

* * *

**Chapter 17: Sneaky.  
**

It was starting to get dark outside, and everyone was still here. We ordered Chinese, and right now I was gathering all of the garbage and putting it away. Edward volunteered to help me, which usually I would've said no to, but I knew what he was going for here.

I walked to the kitchen with a couple of food containers that now contained nothing but folded dirty napkins and plastic forks (none of us really knew how to use chopsticks) and grinned, knowing Edward was right behind me.

We dropped the containers into the garbage, in that little room in the back of the kitchen where I kept my washing machine and drier. We were alone and out of sight now, so he took the liberty to press his lips to the bare skin of my neck while standing behind me. I turned around, leaning against the washing machine, and pulled him to me with a wicked smile.

He wasted no time – soon he was kissing me playfully, teasingly, giving my lower lip small bites. We couldn't keep the grins off our faces, we even giggled a little (Edward more like chuckled, being a boy and all), but it was still pretty hot in my book. He held my face gently between his hands, while I played with his hair, probably only adding to its disarray. I deepened the kiss, wanting to taste him to my satisfaction with what little time we had.

I hitched one of my legs up and wrapped it around him, narrowing the little distance between our bodies as possible and immediately feeling his readiness for me. I couldn't wait to get him _really_ alone. Good thing it wasn't visually obvious through these particular jeans he was wearing.

Then he broke the kiss. "We should get back, they'll get suspicious," he whispered breathlessly.

"Just give a few more seconds," I asked of him, also gasping, and he plunged his tongue right back in my mouth, caressing mine with it. With a last moment of sweetness (for now), we pulled away and smirked.

"Your lips are really red," he pointed out.

"So are yours," I replied, giggling.

I went to the fridge, trying to look as normal as possible, and pulled out the desert I ordered – chocolate covered strawberries – and put one in my mouth, offering the box to Edward. That would explain the redness of our lips to everyone.

"You're a genius, love," he whispered to me, licking his fingers after finishing. I couldn't answer, because I was too busy staring at him doing that and making me want to kick everyone out.

We stepped inside the living room, and I put the strawberries on the table, sitting down on the carpet beneath it.

"Dude, what's up with your hair?" Emmett asked Edward. I stifled a laugh as Edward mumbled something about trash and then just shrugged. Alice shot a knowing look at both of us, shaking her head and smiling.

_Damn that bouncy, know-it-all, little fairy._

* * *

"Okay, I'll order the drinks from my guy tomorrow. I'm thinking mainly Champagne, that sound good?" Alice asked.

"Uh huh," I nodded absentmindedly, eyeing Edward like crazy. I was standing next to Alice and Rose by the door, and the boys were still standing in the living room. The guys have been here for hours, and I was past my limit of patience. I couldn't stop looking at him. _How weird_, I thought, feeling this attracted to a person, and wanting so much to be in his arms.

We were waiting for everyone to leave, so that we would be finally alone – it didn't seem weird to the rest that Edward was staying, with us being "best friends" and everything.

He was looking back at me, with the same heated expression in his eyes, probably thinking the same thing as I was. _How much longer? It was already 7:40 pm!_

He said something to the guys, making them laugh, but I couldn't focus on the conversation with Alice. I was too distracted by Edward's handsome features. His smoldering green eyes, the straight line of his nose, his great cheekbones, the manly square of his jaw, and even his sideburns – attached to his sexy copper hair that I would just love to have in my hands right now.

"…sound okay to you, Bella?" Alice asked, ripping my attention back to her.

"Yeah, sure," I nodded to her, smiling.

"Oh, really? Serving raw human brain as an appetizer sounds good to you?" she said with her hands on her hips and a disapproving look.

"Eww, is that what you said?" I cringed.

"You were totally spacing out," Rose snapped a finger in front of my face.

"Yeah, sorry about that," I turned my attention fully back to them. And it took a lot of will power to do that.

The moment I closed the door behind Jasper and locked it, Edward and I were wrapped tightly together in each other's arms, kissing with spirit. I crept my hands inside his shirt and up his back on the smooth skin. His hands were traveling up and down my body, leaving trails of heat and electricity.

"Alone at last," Edward breathed into the kiss.

"I thought they would never leave," I said, panting, and quickly removed his unnecessary shirt, revealing his remarkably sexy upper body.

"It was so hard to wait," I pressed my lips back against his, moaning into his mouth. He took a moment to rid me of my top, as well, revealing my new lacy pink bra. The look on his face had me silently thanking Alice for dragging me to shop yesterday. I pulled him eagerly back into the kiss, trying to move us towards my bedroom.

"God, I want you," he groaned and guided me to the sofa, pushing me down onto it and getting on top of me. I grabbed him by the hair gently and kissed him fervently, feeling his hand caress my breast through the bra.

_I guess we wouldn't be making it to the bed. Again. Well, as long as we're here…_

"Wait," I suddenly ordered. He stopped and looked at me, obviously baffled.

"Something wrong?" he asked, breathing heavily.

"No, no. I just need you to sit up," I said with a smile. _Might as well grant myself a wish of my own._

He gave me a suspicious look, but did as I asked. Once he was sitting down, I got up, pulled off my pants (of course, I had matching pink lace boy-shorts) and then straddled him. He immediately had his hands on me again, caressing my thighs while I began kissing his neck.

It was naughty Bella again, and it seemed like an excellent idea to her to bite Edward's neck. Oh well. Edward groaned sexily and raised his hands to give my butt cheeks a little squeeze. My stomach tightened. Every time Edward did something new, daring, surprising, or just out of character sexually, I was instantly stimulated and so freaking wet. He had many surprises. Oh, and apparently, Edward _did_ save the dirty language for the bedroom, as I suspected.

Naughty Bella teased him, purring in his ear softly. I felt him harden even more, if possible, and twitch. But I had a definite plan here.

I started kissing his chest, breathing hot air on his nipples and biting them gently, something he liked immensely, and worked my way down his body. As I did so, Edward's quick fingers unhooked my bra, letting it fall, and started kneading my breasts, making me shiver and moan.

A few moments later, I sat on my knees on the carpet bellow the couch, and opened the buttons of his jeans, pulling them off completely along with his Tom & Jerry boxers (what was it with Edward and Tom & Jerry?).

When I removed my own panties, he obviously expected me to straddle him again. But I didn't. Instead, I leaned in, took his erection in my hand and gave it a long lick from the base to the top. Edward cried out in pleasure, mixed with surprise.

"Bella, what are you…" he started asking.

"Shh, just relax," I said, and gave it another lick, stopping to flick my tongue on the top of his hard cock, moving my hand gently up and down the shaft. I watched as Edward covered his face with his hands and then ran them through his hair, looking back down at me.

I was still watching him as I took him into my mouth as much as I could, gently sucking on him. He groaned, moving his fingers into my hair. I kept stroking his cock with my hand as I worked up and down his shaft, varying the amount of pressure and twirling my tongue on it. His expressions and reactions were unbelievably sexy, and his groans had me soaking wet.

"Bella… if you keep this up, you know what's going to happen," he said, trying to sort his breath.

I reluctantly stopped and climbed on top of him, straddling him so the tip of his cock was just at my entrance, using the support of his shoulders.

"This what you really want, then?" I bit my lip.

"No," he said and moved his hands to my ass, lowering me onto his cock in a fast motion and causing us both to moan loudly. "_This_ is what I really fucking want."

"God, that feels good," I whimpered, as I started riding him at an incredibly slow pace, pulling him to another breathless kiss.

When he lost his patience, as I expected, he took control of the pace and quickened it, bucking his hips upwards and lowering me onto him. Every time our hips met it was deeper, harder and getting me closer to the edge. I clung to him, enjoying the sensation of our hot, sweaty bodies pressed together entirely.

I had to pull away from his needing lips to breathe, and he just lowered his mouth on me, taking my hard nipple into his mouth and sucking on it. I gasped, my hands in his hair pulling him to me, as if begging him for more. He flicked his skilled tongue on the sensitive skin, and then blew at it, sending severe shivers through my body. I was so close, and I could feel he was close as well, thanks to what I had done beforehand.

"Edward…" I cried as he pounded into me. "More… I'm so close."

He kissed his way back up until he pressed his mouth below my ear and grunted. This was what always sent me over to the blissful oblivion – Edward talking dirty into my ear. He knew I loved it; of course he would, because I came every time he did it.

His voice was low and rough when he panted into my ear, "I love how that tight pussy of yours feels when I'm fucking you… it's going to feel even better when you come on my cock."

Wow. Give the man an award, he freaking _knew_ how to push my good buttons.

With his words, I came hard around him, my orgasm sending me to heaven and back and sending Edward, too, into the same piece of heaven. Once we came down, I kissed Edward softly and smiled.

"You're the woman of my dreams," he simply said and pulled me into another kiss.

And he was the angel of mine.


	18. The Quiet Before the Storm

_A/N: Okay, this chapter is kind of slow on the plot too, but the next ones are the party, and there's going to be drama ;) Plus, more heavy stuff planned, like I said, it'll be worth the wait, I just gotta work up to it!_

_I wanted to post this yesterday, but uploading was down for some reason, so here it is now!  
_

_Thanks again for all your wonderful reviews, I love reading them so much! You guys are so hilarious! And sweet :) You're the reason I keep updating and fast, because your comments get me all hyped up like a drunken Alice!_

_Thank you to everyone who's read my story! Please go on and review, for the good or bad!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, and not the said shades of nail-polish at the end._

* * *

**Chapter 18: The Quiet Before the Storm.**

It was the night before Valentine's Day, and Edward and I were on the couch with the TV in the background. Though, as of about 20 minutes earlier, we weren't exactly watching it. What can I say? I couldn't keep my hands off that man. I was in my pajama t-shirt and panties. A half naked Edward was positioned comfortably on top of me, and glued to my lips, just the way I loved it. I had to pull away, though, when my cell phone rang. It was Alice. _Great._ I groaned and answered.

"Hey," I said. Edward was watching me with a sexy smile on his face.

"Hey!" Alice and Rose both yelled into the phone and giggled.

"What's going on?" I asked, smiling.

"I'm crashing over at Jasper's with Alice tonight, kind of a slumber party, only Jazz keeps interrupting," Rose said.

"Hey Bells!" Jasper said. Obviously, I was on speakerphone.

"Hey Jazz," I said.

"Do you want to come over?" Rose asked. "Alice said you wouldn't want to, but I thought we should ask you anyway."

I looked at Edward, "I can't right now. I, uh… have some work to do." Edward stifled a laugh.

"Well work comes first!" she chuckled, sounding a little tipsy.

"Are you guys getting drunk?" I asked. Edward was rolling his eyes and getting all impatient.

"Just Rosalie," Jazz said.

"Figures," I said, and Edward mouthed to me 'come on!' impatiently.

"Oh, Bella, I was thinking, maybe you could make those cupcakes you made last time for the party. They were a huge success, and we can get tons of colors to ice them and decorate them with… oh my god! We can make slushies!"

Alice rambled on and on, so Edward decided on a funny way to hurry the conversation along. He leaned into me and started kissing my neck slowly, making me choke on gasps and moans so I wouldn't turn myself in. And my god, his lips were amazing.

"You still have that huge slushy maker I got for us back in the day, right Bells?" Alice asked. Yes, the slushy machine that was apparently necessary for our existence.

"Ye-err-ahes," I said. I was going for a simple 'yes', but Edward started nibbling on my ear. I bit my lip and made a lousy attempt to push him away. I admit, it would be less futile if I'd actually wanted to push him away, but I really didn't.

I covered the phone and whispered, "Stop doing that!" to Edward.

"Great! We could put it up on one of the tables and people can get their own slushy, we can even make it an alcoholic slushy! Wow, my head is exploding with great ideas tonight!" she beamed excitedly. "So will you come over later, then? A manicure is a must, but I promise not to force you into a pedicure this time, deal?" she asked.

Just when I was about to answer that, Edward whispered something incredibly dirty in my ear, and I gasped, suppressing a moan.

I cleared my throat, "su-ure, Alice. Give me an hour," I said.

"Having my way with you is going to take more than an hour," Edward said into my ear, making my panties almost drop all on their own.

"An hour an a half, I mean," I said with an unsteady voice. "Bye now," I hung up the phone before she had anything else to say.

"You are such a jerk!" I hit Edward playfully on the shoulder.

He laughed and smiled to me impiously. "Hey, it's not my fault that you can't handle a little dirty talk, love."

_So _that's_ how we're going to play, then, huh?_

"And you think you can?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course," he grinned.

"Hmm…" I was forming a sentence in my head. Edward hasn't heard me get really smutty yet, and he was going to be surprised. I did my best to keep the blush away and let naughty Bella take full charge here, with her hoarse sex voice. "Did I tell you how much I loved sucking your cock, then?" I said, and licked my lips.

Edward froze. Well, not all of Edward – a part of him slightly twitched against my abdomen. His eyes opened widely and lit up like wildfire.

"I think we need to move this to the bedroom," he finally said and got up, lifting me up bridal-style and carrying me to the room. "What I'm planning for you is going to take some maneuvering space," he said. I giggled at how serious and determined he sounded.

He dropped me bouncing on the bed, and lay on top of me. I was trying not to giggle, so the wrath of Edward will not arise, but I couldn't help myself. I loved being manhandled by my very own sex god.

After teasing me endlessly while he undressed me and himself, he looked at me with the sexiest pair of green bedroom eyes.

"I'm going to fuck you senseless now," he said in a rough voice, driving me out of my mind.

"I'm all yours, Masen."

* * *

After not being able to resist a second round, and almost caving to a third, I decided it was time to head to Jasper's. Edward and I got dressed, and got out. Of course, he was going to walk me, since it was dark and apparently it's not safe for me to walk in my own neighborhood at 9pm alone. I didn't like being sheltered, but it was so sweet of him that I couldn't say no.

We got into the elevator and when it stopped on the floor below, an old neighbor of mine, Mrs. Jenkins, walked in. Her apartment was exactly beneath mine, and I had a feeling that her ceiling wasn't noise proof. Why? Because she gave us both a stern look and shook her head, mumbling something about not seeing a ring on my finger. Edward and I laughed quietly behind her, flirting with our looks.

Once we were outside, Edward took my hand in his with a shy smile, and feeling his eyes on me made me blush. _Yeah, all of a sudden we're innocent and shy_, naughty Bella snorted inside my head.

I was wearing a thick sweater with an undershirt and a coat, but I was still freezing. I was surprised it wasn't still raining – we were in bed to the soundtrack of thunders that usually implied it was going to rain all night long. The fresh smell of rain was still in the air from earlier, and there were muddy puddles everywhere.

I shivered slightly in the cold air, which Edward must have noticed because he let go of my hand and, instead, wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer to his warm body. I surrounded him with both my arms, enjoying the closeness and the heat, but probably slowing us down a bit. _At least I know he wouldn't let me slip and fall like I usually do_, I smiled to myself.

"I have a question. More like a request, actually," Edward said.

"You have that wish," I reminded him.

"No, the wish is for something else. This I'm going to ask you, and take my chances that you'll say no," he smiled. I couldn't imagine anything he would ask me that I could possibly say 'no' to, but I played along.

"Alright, go ahead," I said slowly.

"Isabella Marie Swan," he said, getting me nervous, "my one and true love… will you be my Valentine?" he grinned down at me.

I scowled at him for getting me all worked up for something so obvious.

"I didn't realize you had to ask your own girlfriend to be your Valentine," I said.

"I don't know if I have to, but I am," he replied.

"And if I say no?" I asked hypothetically.

"Then I guess I'll just keep on asking," he kissed the top of my head. "I wouldn't settle for just any girl to be my Valentine, you know."

My smile widened. Was it possible for this man to be any sweeter? And that with every word he said to me, my love for him grew to immeasurable proportions?

"Well, I wouldn't want you to settle for just anyone, so… yes, I will be your Valentine," I said, nodding.

"I'm the happiest man on earth," he held me closer. "So what kind of gift are you getting me?" he joked.

"You're already getting a wish! Aren't you supposed to get _me_ something? Like flowers or candy?" I asked.

"You don't like to be given flowers to, and you think candy is a lame gift," he remarked, and he was definitely right about that. "Besides, I _earned_ my wish – won it fair and square."

"Are you still trying to think of something good?" I asked.

"Actually, I already thought of something great, but I'm waiting for the right time," he said.

That got me extremely curious, but I figured he would never tell me, so I would just have to be patient on this one.

"I can't wait," I said excitedly and squeezed him. Suddenly he seemed lost in thoughts – happy thoughts – so I let him be for the moment.

People were walking past us on the street, and I got to thinking. Not long ago, I was on the other side of this road. I was the one who walked by herself and watched couples cuddled together, or holding hands, or sharing an umbrella. Without admitting to it, I was jealous of them all, even the ones who were obviously in a fight. At least they had someone to pick a fight with. I was alone.

Now I had Edward, and it was the happiest time of my life. Just being around him was enough to make me feel excited and in a state of serenity, all at the same time. Every time we were apart was like holding a breath that I could only release when I saw him again, but I definitely didn't feel lonely anymore, even when I was temporarily apart from Edward. He was always with me.

As I focused on the faces walking past us, trying to figure out if they looked lonely, I noticed one face in particular – one that belonged to a tall, fit man, and he was staring at me and Edward as he walked, suddenly smiling. It wasn't a happy smile, though; it was an eerie smile, where one side of his lips curled upwards with a glare. He never stopped looking at us, turning his head to still stare at us as he moved past us. I shivered, because he gave me the chills. He looked so… creepy.

"Are you still cold?" Edward, who noticed my shiver, asked, rubbing his hand up and down my arm.

"No, I'm fine," I shook my head. "Just goose bumps."

When we reached Jasper's apartment, Edward pulled us to a stop.

"I'll miss you," I told him, as I did every night when he went home.

He smiled an angelic smile, "I'll miss you too, love."

He pulled me in a goodbye kiss, caressing my face with his hands gently. It was a long, sweet kiss, observed in his intoxicating scent. One that left me with something I could daydream about until I would see him again.

"I love you," he said while stroking my hair, his emerald eyes earnest.

"I love you twice," I smiled brightly. It was kind of our thing, 'I love you twice', some kind of inside joke that neither of us remembered how it began. But I still meant it seriously – I loved him to no end, like I never thought I could.

He kissed my forehead, and we parted ways. _Just for now, Bella, you'll see him tomorrow_, I calmed myself while I sucked the said breath in.

Once I got in, Alice and Rose both jumped on me with hugs, obviously somewhat drunk. They had a pitch of margaritas and nail-polish, which was a nasty combination.

We sat down on the living room carpet - with Jazz on the couch watching TV and refusing to leave us alone – and drank and came up with ideas. Of course, Alice and Rosalie were a few drinks ahead of me, so I got to enjoy their funny crap while I was still sober.

"And tons of different kinds of chocolates – like Dark, Milk, White, M&M's, Hershey's, we can even have Smores on the grill! I am on fire today!" Alice wrote that down on her little notebook. She was way more hyper than usual, thanks to the alcohol.

"That's all because of the Margaritaaaas!" Rose sang in a Spanish accent, making us hold our stomach with laughter. This is exactly why Jasper wouldn't go to his room – he wouldn't want to miss out on this.

"What do _you_ think, Bella? Should I paint my toe nails 'snow white red' or 'lingerie red'?" Alice asked, holding up the little bottles.

"That one, that looks sluttier," I pointed at the brighter shade of red.

"That's the one I chose!" Rose giggled unnecessarily. Giggling was just a natural reaction to Alcohol for the girl.

"Snow white red, it is!" Alice pronounced.


	19. Valentine Sweet

_A/N: Hey hey! Thanks again for reading, and for everyone who reviewed the last chapter – JustSickAndTired, Lovely Dark and Deep, Flora73, Pillow912, RosallyCullen12, cabtwilighter, icefang7, and luv4edwardcullen :D you all rock! Thanks for all the "Awesome"s, and for finding me funny, because I usually think of myself more as a lame joker, lol._

_A few things._

_- Alice and Rose were drinking just because they felt like it, yes, and Jasper always enjoys watching it._

_- The freaky guy on the street has a purpose in the story for later on, can anyone guess what?_

_- Edward's wish will not be a marriage proposal (although that would be sweet), as they've known each other for only several weeks lol but if you have any other guesses, would LOVE to hear them!_

_- Hope you enjoy the chapter, lovely ones, although I feel quite insecure about it. Probably because I'm tired, but I still have the feeling it was not as well written as the rest, so please excuse just this one!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, and not a slushy machine either, sadly._

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 19: Valentine Sweet.**

Have you ever found yourself in a situation when you were blissfully sleeping, feeling all calm and secure and relaxed, curled up in a warm blanket, until all of a sudden your heart gets jumped out of your chest by the sound of a bubbly fairy on Amphetamine talking to you in a 240 WPM?

As of this morning, I could grimly answer that question with a "yes".

"Bella! You need to wake up! It's already 6am and I let you sleep in, but we have to get this party going and we need to do the decorations, make sure all of the food and drinks I ordered get here on time, prepare things, set everything up, and get ourselves beautiful and perfect for tonight, and Rosalie is hung over and freaking out about meeting Emmett's parents, which I'm sure you're going to freak out about too, so you need to get up now, or else we won't have time to do anything and the party will suck!" Alice stood over me and said in one breath, and then took another deep breath to relax herself and smile to me.

Did I mention we went to sleep at 2:30am? Jasper fell asleep on the couch, and Rosalie and Alice fell asleep in his room, so I was sleeping in Alice's room. Until I was crudely interrupted by the evil one, that is.

I grunted. "Alice… what? Are you seriously waking me up at 6 in the morning?" I asked, my voice muffled by the pillow.

"If you love me at all, you'll get up right now and help me! Coffee is waiting in the kitchen," she stated and left the room.

"I hate you!" I yelled at her and groaned in anger. I was definitely not what one would call 'a morning person', but this was right down mean.

I forced myself up before she got back and pounced on me, trying to cheer up by the smell of fresh, strong coffee coming from the kitchen.

After washing my teeth, I stumbled through the hall and into the kitchen, taking a seat between Rose and Jasper, who looked just as tired as I was. Only Alice was capable of being so hyped this early in the morning. And maybe Edward.

"What if they think I'm just some blonde bimbo?" Rose said tiredly.

"Then you will dazzle them with your brains and charms until their completely in love with you," Alice replied, like it was about the seventh time she answered that question.

"Coffee," was all I managed to say, feeling pretty agitated. Jazz and Rose already had their cups to drink. I wanted mine.

"Coming right up!" Alice beamed and poured coffee into a mug, placing it in front of my on the table. Jeez, could she _be_ any perkier?

After drinking my coffee and feeling slightly more woken up, I started panicking. All they were talking about was how Edward and Emmett's parents were going to react to Rosalie, but how were they going to react to _me_?

I knew that they thought I was just Edward's friend, but he did say that he told them a lot about me, including the fact that I was the best of his friends. That was enough to make me feel pressured. They would probably look at me and decide that I'm just nice, that it's a good thing we're just friends – I was no where near good enough to be their son's girlfriend.

Rosalie was smart, interesting, funny, and looked like a super model. I was… Bella. Boring, plain, slightly sarcastic, awkward looking Bella. And then they would find out their perfect son is dating his perfectly klutzy best friend, and disapprove.

"They're going to absolutely adore you," Alice answered Rosalie (I didn't quite notice the question), but she looked at me too, probably sensing my worries. She knew me well.

Time flew by and it was already late afternoon before I noticed – probably because of all the pressure Alice was putting us through, making us hang red and white decorations, ice the cupcakes that I made, set up tables with the chocolates, appetizers, light snacks, and drinks. Of course, Jasper got the worst of it, having to move all the furniture around and go to my house to get the slushy machine, but I must say – he took it without complaining, probably because he knew just how grateful Alice would be for it later tonight.

I couldn't wait to see Edward, even though if he saw me the way I was right now – not yet showered, messy haired, and dressed in raggy clothes – he would probably laugh at me. And then say I'm beautiful, because he was a wonderful person who knew exactly when to lie.

Edward, Emmett and their parents would all arrive together at 7 o'clock. The party was at 7:30. The time now was 6 o'clock, but also the time for being tortured by Alice, apparently. She had a dress ready for me, naturally, for when I finish my shower, and shoes I would probably trip in, right in front of Edward's parents, with my luck.

When the doorbell rang – probably to give us warning instead of just opening the door – everything was set up. Flowers, decorations, food, drinks and music were all in place, Grape and Raspberry flavored slushies were blending in the machine, and we were all dressed up and ready to par-tay. I have to admit, the place looked amazing, and so did my friends.

Jasper looked handsome in a black button down and black slacks; Rose looked like a goddess in a black wrap around mini dress and white strappy sandals, going for the solid look; and Alice looked incredible in a white strapless dress, which was shaped like a heart above her chest and had Swarovski crystals framing the top of the dress.

I wore a way too tight brown mini dress with narrow straps and a nice, tasteful cleavage, with those horribly high black sandals.

Rosalie was slightly hyperventilating, which I understood, because I was struggling to breathe myself.

Alice went to open the door, but we all stood in front of it to greet the respectable guests. Right before she opened it, she mouthed, "Breathe", to Rosalie, although I was pretty sure that was meant for me, too.

"Welcome," Alice smiled broadly to Edward's parents, "come in."

When they walked in, with Edward and Emmett right behind them, closing the door, I felt slightly shocked. I knew Edward was adopted, but I couldn't help but wonder whether his adoptive parents, Carlisle and Esme, weren't in fact his real parents; they looked almost as good as he did.

Esme was an absolute beauty – brown haired and petite (I wondered how could it be that this woman gave birth to someone as big as Emmett) with an amazing smile. Carlisle was tall, blonde, and completely elegant. They both had very kind eyes and they both looked so young for their age, considering they had a 20 something year old boy.

"Hello," Esme said in a voice that sounded like the chime of bells.

"Mom, Dad, this is Alice, Jasper, Bella, and Rosalie," Emmett introduced, moving to stand next to Rosalie. As he said our names, Alice smiled, Jasper saluted with two fingers, and I waved 'hello' awkwardly.

Edward and I looked at each other nervously. He was looking amazing, of course, wearing a dark green button down, his hair still wet from the shower, but even that couldn't distract me from my nerves. I was fighting the need to bite down on my nails like I used to do in 8th grade.

"Nice to finally meet all of you," Carlisle smiled. The way he carried himself was very confident, and I could see now, how much Edward took from him in the past 10 years.

"It's very nice to meet you, too," Rosalie said, and Esme immediately gave Rose a hug.

"We heard so many wonderful things about you," she told her. Rose seemed a little surprised at Esme's kindness.

"I've heard a lot of good things about both of you, as well," Rosalie finally managed to smile to her.

"Yes, we all have, actually, and it's great to meet you. Why don't we go sit in the living room?" Jasper suggested kindly.

Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward and Jasper sat in the living room and talked, while Alice requested that I help her out in the kitchen. I was thankful for it, because as much as I wanted to get to know Edward's parents, I suddenly felt horrible about hiding our relationship from them.

Just before I turned towards the kitchen, Edward made an unsuccessful attempt to calm me, by giving me a bright grin and a wink. I was too tensed – and of course, afraid to trip and fall – for it to work; I still looked panicked.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Alice asked me in the kitchen, furrowing her eyebrows. "You're not handling this very well, are you?"

I leaned with one hand on the table and sighed. "I can't do this. It's like I'm lying to them, to the incredibly nice couple of people who never did anything to me," I exaggerated out of panic.

"I'm sure it'll be okay, and you always have the option of telling them," Alice said, while removing a couple of trays with salmon appetizers from the fridge that she must have forgotten to take out before.

We hushed as Esme walked into the kitchen.

"Is there anything I can do to help you girls?" she smiled.

"No, no. You're a guest, you're not allowed to help," Alice said, putting down one of the trays on the table. "Excuse me for a moment, ladies," she left the kitchen with the other tray.

I cursed her in my mind for leaving me all alone in the deep water, when I couldn't swim. I wanted to say something, but I was tongue-tied, just like before.

"You know, Bella, I've heard a lot about you, too," she told me. My jaw nearly from dropped.

"Really? About me?" I said, smiling nervously. I was so damn lousy when it came to first impressions.

"Yes, Edward really loves you, you know," she said.

_Really loves me? What does she mean, really loves me? Does she know? He said he didn't tell them anything, but if they know and I'll lie and say we're just friends…_

She interrupted my thoughts, probably sensing my confusion.

"I know my son very well, Bella. The way he talks about you, he's never talked like that about any girl. And in the past week or so, he just… looks so happy. I can tell there's something going on between the two of you. He cares about you very deeply," she said calmly.

_Well, she's very perceptive._

I smiled at the thought of me being able to make Edward _happy_. It felt as if my life's goal as been achieved – making Edward feel happy.

"And I care about him, more than I have for anyone," I answered truthfully, looking down. She took a step towards me.

"I just want you to know, that anyone who makes Edward happy to the point of not being able to stop smiling, is approved by us. You don't need to worry about anything," she smiled and gave me a motherly hug.

This woman was amazing. It was obvious how much she loved Edward as her own son, how we both shared the need to see him happy. And there was something very maternal about her that, strangely, made me feel like she was my mother too, in a way.

"Thank you," I said as we pulled away. "I just wanted to make a good first impression."

"Please," she said, "if you heard the way Edward described you, you'd realize there was no need to be concerned about that."

"Really?" I asked, feeling able to talk much more freely now. "What did he say?"

He was always so cryptic about what he told his parents about me, besides the obvious of my being his writer best friend.

"Well, to sum it all up, he said you were an exquisite beauty and a wonderful person all wrapped up in one."

"Wow," I said. "That doesn't sound much like me." I wondered to myself at what point did he say those things about me. Since when has he felt that way about me?

"He also said you were modest," she laughed, something that sounded like a symphony of bell chimes. I blushed a deep red.

"You know," I said, wanting to draw the attention away from myself. "Edward told me a lot about you and Carlisle. He really looks up to you."

"Edward and Carlisle have a special bond," she nodded. "Even more than a father and son. They talk about almost everything – things even I don't know!" she laughed again, and so did I.

"Okay dear, now that we've gotten all that tension out of the way, let's go join the rest of the group and have some fun, shall we?" she suggested. I nodded, feeling extremely relieved now.

Not only was Edward's mother great, she also thought that I was good for him, and I couldn't stop the thoughts about having a future with Edward. Obviously, it was much too early, but somehow I knew that no one else would ever feel like the right person for me, except for Edward. Knowing that, when the time comes, I would be accepted by his family, made me want to literally scream out of joy.

* * *

Time passed, people were starting to arrive, and soon enough the place was almost full. Everyone were enjoying themselves – talking, eating, dancing, or getting happy with alcohol. Unfortunately, Carlisle got called in to the hospital he worked as a doctor in, and he and Esme left very early, after apologizing again and again to everyone.

Once they left, Edward and I snagged our own niche on Jasper's couch to talk privately, before I would be forced to mingle with old college friends.

"Did you see that? They liked me, they actually liked me!" I told him excitedly.

"They loved you, Bella, of course they would," he said, like it was a given.

"And I actually managed to talk to them and sound kind of intelligent," I felt proud of myself. Edward chuckled and leaned back on the couch, as did I.

"You don't give yourself enough credit, love," he told me. "I think you're the only one who can't see how brilliant you truly are." I felt myself blushed again, heat spreading all over my face. _As usual, and right on cue._

"Hey, can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Sure," he said, nodding.

"When did you first realize that you had feelings for me?"

He grinned. "It was the first night we sat on that bench and talked. Actually, it was right after you said your favorite cereal were Coco Puffs, just like mine," he laughed.

"Well, Coco Puffs is obviously the foundation of what we have in common," I joked.

Inside, I was really swooning. Yes, actually swooning. Edward had feelings for me almost from the very start, and although it took my time to admit my feelings for him, they were there from the start.

"It was then for me, too," I almost whispered and bit my bottom lip.

"Hey, did I tell you how lovely you look tonight?" he asked, looking in my eyes with a tender look. I felt like I was falling into a green ocean and drowning in it. I wished that I was able to kiss him right now, and I wondered if it was time to call quits on sneaking around, as much fun as it has been so far.

"Why thank you, you look quite striking yourself," I grinned to him once I snapped out of the trance he had me in.

As much as Edward sounded convincing about how I looked, I figured that I needed a few touch-ups, though, from all the stress sweating before, so I excused myself to the bathroom.

Nothing in the world could prepare me for what I saw when I came back out. Alice was at the front door, arguing with a tall, well built, tanned guy. And not just any guy – it was Jacob Black.


	20. Valentine Sweet, Part II

_A/N: Sorry about the cliffhanger guys! Loved your reactions though, I dislike Jacob Black too, but I admit he has a good side to him. Don't worry, this is still an E&B story ;) And about the previous chapter – Bella wasn't drunk, just really excited lol and also, I was very tired. A HUGE thank you to all my reviewers! And of course to anyone who reads this :)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but if I did (ECLIPSE SPOILER) – Bella wouldn't have kissed Jacob ;)_

* * *

**Chapter 20: Valentine Sweet, Part II**

I just stood there, at a safe distance from the door, where the unwelcome guest was.

"You have some nerve showing up here, you ass!" I heard Alice telling him off.

"Bella!" he called my name the moment he spotted me. I ignored. I was definitely not going to talk to him.

"Alice," I said, trying to remain calm. "What is this person doing here?"

She looked at me and shook her head, signaling with her eyes that she had no idea. Why would she? Alice maybe liked to meddle and stick her nose in other people's business when she thought it was needed (okay, maybe she _loved_ it) but she would never do anything like invite Jacob Black to the party – she knew better than that. He must've heard about the party from other people we went to college with, who were invited.

"Don't worry, Bella, he's leaving," she glared at Jacob, standing in front of him with her hands firmly on her hips.

"No, I'm not!" he retorted, trying to move forward. Alice stopped him, much to his surprise. She was a tiny person, but much stronger than people would think, and she managed to push the big framed, brawny boy back.

"Don't even think about it. You're not going anywhere near her," she warned him with a stern look. At this very moment, I loved Alice so freaking much.

"You're being ridiculous. I just want to talk to her," he said, finally managing to get around Alice. I immediately took a step back, which made him stop moving towards me.

"I have nothing to say to you," I said flatly.

"I have something to say to _you_," he replied.

"Nothing that I'm interested in hearing," I said truthfully. I wasn't interested in his apology – if that's what he came here to do – not anymore.

"Bella, I'm sor -" he started.

"Oh no, you don't get to say _I'm sorry_ to me. I'm not going to help you feel better about yourself for what you did to me. An apology might've been what I wanted back then, but back then you were just too busy flaunting around your new girlfriend to actually apologize to me. Now, _that_ is something I will never forgive you for," I said, not being able to hold back my anger.

How did he have the nerve to crash my friend's party to try and apologize? He had taken an innocent, trusting young girl, popped her cherry and then chewed and spat it out the day after. Of course, he made sure I would get to experience the full extent of the humiliation by telling everyone what happened and showing me every day how happy he and his new girlfriend, Leah, were. After Jacob, I could never trust anyone that easily again.

I knew he wasn't apologizing for my sake. It was people's way of clearing their conscience. He was probably a recovering Alcoholic going through a 12-step program or something, not that I gave a damn. Where did he get off thinking I would help him better his feeling?

"Would it be better if I _never_ apologized for it, then?" he asked incredulously.

I nodded. "Yes, it would be better if you never apologized, and just stayed the hell out of my life instead!"

"Bells, I haven't been able to get you out of my mind since I realized what mistake I made. And I would've apologized much sooner, if I knew where to find you," he tried to defend himself.

"I don't care, Jake. Just go!" I stomped my foot. I guess I was pretty audible, and the yelling had drawn some attention to the foyer area – including Edward's. He was walking our way until he was at my side, thankfully.

"I'm not going anywhere before you let me apologize like I should," Jacob insisted audaciously, folding his big arms against his chest.

"You need to leave, now, like she asked you to," Edward said in a low, threatening voice. I've never heard that tone coming out of his mouth before – his voice was always angelic, melodic. Now it was simply intimidating.

"And who are you exactly? Prince Charming?" Jake raised an eyebrow with an arrogant smirk.

"I'm her boyfriend," he said, stepping slightly forward and moving me so I was half concealed by his body, protectively. I was completely capable of defending myself, but I must admit that it felt nice to have Edward protect me.

"Look, Mr. Boyfriend, Bella and I have an unfinished business from college here, so if you don't mind…" he practically sneered.

"I know exactly who you are and what you're doing here, Jacob, but she asked you to leave and you will honor that," Edward used his menacing voice again.

_He knows who Jacob is? And he knows what he did to me? But how? I've never told…_ my eyes wondered to Alice and stopped there. _Ah, Alice._ When I gave her a knowing look, she half smiled, apologetically. _Mental note: Alice can't keep things to herself_.

Edward and Jacob glared at each other closely for a few moments. _Anyone_ could clearly see the physical difference between them – Edward was slightly taller, perfectly tone bodied, with pale ivory skin, reddish hair and green eyes; Jacob was tanned, brown hair and brown eyed, with an overly developed body – as if he worked out for hours and hours in the gym for what you call "show" muscles (all show and almost no actual strength). But _I_ could see the clear difference in their personalities, too – one was a trustworthy, self-controlled, giving, loving man while the other was a hot tempered, selfish, and totally untrustworthy boy.

There was something very hostile in the air, and it made a few other people stare at the commotion. I particularly noticed Rosalie and Emmett standing a short distance from us, and Jasper, who was walking towards Alice now.

_Well, I guess Edward and I are out of the closet_, I thought inappropriately. This wasn't the time for that right now. I was getting a little worried that there was going to be some sort of fight. I knew Edward would never start anything, but considering the furious look he had on his face, I also knew that if Jacob would start a fight, Edward wouldn't step away from it.

"Fine," Jake finally said. "I'll go… for now." He walked out of the open door, and then stopped and turned around.

"This isn't over, Bella. You'll have to hear me out eventually," he said in his overly confident voice and started walking away.

"Hey, good luck with your remaining 3 steps to recovered Alcoholism, buddy!" I raised my voice so he would hear me. Alice slammed the door behind him.

Edward gave me a questioning look and smile, probably wondering about my remark to Jacob. He was looking much more relaxed now. I shook my head 'never mind'.

"That bastard! That brainless, jerky, condescending bastard!" Alice fumed, as other people saw the incident was over and went to their own business.

There was a silent moment between the six of us, as we all looked at each other.

"So are you two really together? Or was that for _his_ sake?" Rosalie asked, meaning Jacob.

Edward and I exchanged glances. "We're really together," he answered, and I nodded. I was hoping that everyone, especially Rose, wouldn't be mad at us for hiding this, but I wouldn't blame them if they were.

"Well that's… that's amazing!" Rose said excitedly, clapping her hands. That surprised the hell out of me.

"Nice work, little bro," Emmett nodded towards Edward with an impish grin. We both laughed, looking at each other warmly.

"So you guys finally realized you wanted each other, huh?" Jasper smiled.

"Well, Bella did, and then when she threw herself at me, I don't know how I could have really said no…" Edward joked, and I smacked him hard on the arm. In response, he threw his arm around my shoulders and kissed my cheek. All I could do, really, was grin and wrap my arm around his waist. It felt so good to finally be able to do that in front of everyone. They would have to expect some serious PDA from us in the near future.

"I'm guessing my little pixie, here, knew all about this," Jazz looked at Alice lovingly.

"Of course," she smiled. "I was the match maker."

I rolled my eyes. "You were not."

"Well, okay, but I did play a part in this!" she said.

"Yes, you did. Thank you, Alice," Edward told her.

Something occurred to me then. Except for the pep talks and helping me look perfect for Edward, Alice did one more thing. If it weren't for Alice giving me the 5 inch heel to wear the night Edward saved my life twice, I would have probably gone home and never talked to him again. She did say I would thank her, one day. I just rathered not vocalize my gratitude, fearing it would encourage her need to put me in high heels.

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you guys right away, and especially you, Rose. We just wanted to find our comfort zone, first," I apologized. Jasper nodded understandingly.

"It's okay, Bells, I understand… but, next time you hide something this big from me, I'll hunt you down and kill you," Rose said lightly. I laughed, snuggling into Edward's chest. This _was_ big. It felt like the biggest thing that has ever happened to me.

It wasn't easy to forget about Jacob Black and his rude interruption of my life, but everyone did a very good job in distracting me with hilarious chatter. I wasn't interested in talking to people I went to college with, after the whole Jake thing. It reminded me of too much I wanted to forget about.

My best distraction was Edward, who later found us another quiet spot on the couch and sat me in his lap, kissing me. I kissed him back eagerly, locking my arms tightly around his neck. I admit – we were almost as bad as Rosalie and Emmett, but less nauseating.

We were just glad to finally be able to publicly be a couple. It felt damn good, especially now that all the girls who eyed Edward flirtingly before, knew that he was taken. I was the only one who was allowed to flirt with him, I decided.

"So, are you ready to go home?" Edward pulled away from my lips to ask me. I wondered if he was as keen as I was to get our hands on each other.

"Extremely ready," I nodded, grinning. He smiled crookedly and helped me up, as I unwillingly released his tousled hair from the grip of my fingers.

As he stood behind me to help me into my coat, he whispered in my ear, "And by the way, I think I'm going to collect my wish tonight, if you'd like."

I turned around to him, pulling my hair out of my coat, and smirked. I was definitely not going to be spending a single second of thinking about Jacob Black for the rest of the night.

"I'd run all the way to my house with you, if I could run in these heels," I answered.

"Actually, I thought that maybe we could go to my apartment," he suggested.

I wondered what kind of surprise was waiting for me there. "Oh. Well, sure," I said. "Let's say goodbye to everyone. And let's do it quickly."


	21. Valentine Sweet, Part III

_A/N: 101 reviews!! Woohoo! I am so thrilled!! Thank you so much, everyone! And you know what? I finally got around to checking my email inbox, which I haven't done for AGES, and I was amazed at the amount of people who added my story to their favorites or their alerts. Thank you, thank you, spank you! (lol).. you are awesome, SO awesome, seriously!_

_I apologize for the later than usual update, a lot of things came up making my life kinda hectic, and I had to write this in parts. Thank you for all the patience :)_

_Thanks so much for the compliments, and love your comments on Jacob! He is definitely selfish and also out of line, but he IS trying to make amends._

_I also wanted to tell you to brace yourselves, because in a few chapters, something big is coming. That's all I'm going to say at this point, brace yourselves._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but I have the greatest, funniest reviewers EVER._

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 21: Valentine Sweet, Part III**

I felt as if I was straining for breath, as we rode the elevator to Edward's apartment. I was just so nervous to face the unexpected. Nervous, and also excited.

Ever since we left the party – thankful to Alice who always hired a cleaning crew instead of getting us all to clean up the mess – my mind was roaming through the possible options. I still had no idea what Edward's wish was.

I knew that, whatever it was, if it had anything to do with Edward and me in his bedroom, it was going to be amazing. But what kind of amazing would it be? Would it be dirty? Romantic? New? Strange? I was dying to know, and this elevator could not go any slower.

I tapped my foot anxiously. Edward squeezed my hand, which he had been holding, so I would look at him and gave me a calming smile. He probably thought I was worried about what he was going to ask. The truth was, I just couldn't wait to fulfill his wish to his satisfaction – and I was hoping _a lot_ of satisfaction would be involved in the process.

I smiled back to him nervously, gazing into his emerald eyes. Surprisingly, he looked almost as tensed as I was, and I couldn't understand why. Maybe he was afraid that I would be weirded out or something, but I wouldn't really understand why until this damn elevator would stop and open.

When it finally did, I sprung forward to Edward's door, pulling him by the hand with me. He chuckled at my eagerness and pulled out his keys, fiddling with them in the lock. I sighed in frustration.

"Let me, I'll do it," I opened the palm of my hand so he would give me his keys.

"Impatient much, love?" he asked, raising his eyebrow. I gave him an annoyed look. "There," he said as he finally opened his door.

I haven't been many times to Edward's apartment, because he mainly insisted that he came over to my place. This I did not understand at all – his apartment was absolutely amazing, more so than mine. It was large and spaced, furnished like a perfectly designed model home, with great lighting, wood paneling, a huge flat screen, a grand piano (of course), and the whole nine yards. It was like the all time bachelor's pad, which I loved. Bachelors, if they were organized as Edward, had the coolest apartments.

He closed the door behind us and locked it. In seconds, I was standing outside the closed door of his bedroom, taking off my uncomfortable shoes in the process and placing them outside the room's entrance along with my coat. He slowly marched behind me, and opened it for me, smirking at how edgy I was. I took a step forward, walking in, and took in the sight in front of me - I've never been inside his bedroom before.

He had two bedside table lamps, dimly lighting the large room. A huge smile spread on my lips when I spotted the king size bed covered in dark blue satin sheets, and I made a mental note to insist on spending more time here, rather than my place. The walls were cream-colored, and there were several shelves on them, packed with probably hundreds of CD's for the overly expensive stereo he had. This wasn't a surprise; music was such a big part of Edward's life.

He had a desk in the corner of the room with a laptop, and a notebook beside it with the word 'compositions' written on the hard cover. That notebook would be worth gold someday, I thought, although to me it was already worth gold. He was just so talented. I would have to get him to play something for me, live, later.

Edward closed the door behind him, putting a stop to my ongoing thoughts about his room, and I could feel his breath the back on my neck, as he stood behind me.

"Do you trust me, Bella?" his voice was low and rough, as he lightly moved one finger down the side of my neck, onto my shoulder and down my arm, dragging the thin strap of my dress down to rest there.

I felt my heartbeat accelerate with excitement, and closed my eyes for a moment to try and regain control over myself.

"Yes," I whispered to him, not trusting my voice not to turn me in.

"Do you trust that I would never do anything to hurt you, physically or otherwise?" he asked. His lips were resting behind my ear, causing me to shiver, while his other hand trailed to pull down the other strap of my dress.

Part of my mind was wondering what stood behind these questions, but he distracted me too much with his lips and his hands for me to be able to focus on his intentions. I didn't care, though. It was an easy answer.

This time I just nodded, fearing how my voice might sound if I tried to speak. Edward slowly pulled the zipper of my dress open, then tracing his hand along my exposed spine. Impatient again, I pulled my hands out of the straps so he could remove my dress, and so he did, leaving me in only my pair of thin cotton underwear.

I felt my peaks harden once they met with the chilled air of the room. Edward, still standing closely behind me, cupped my breasts firmly in his hands, successfully drawing a moan from my lips. He pulled my tighter to his body, where I could clearly feel him hard against my lower back. This never failed to arouse me. He kneaded my breasts slowly, slightly pinching my nipples, while open mouth kissing up and down the side of my neck. I loved being in his control, and I loved the things he would do with this control over me, just like he was right at this moment, making me moan in pleasure.

"Go lie on the bed," he ordered in a soft voice and freed my body from his hands. Although my body bemoaned the loss of his touch, I immediately complied and climbed on the comfortable mattress, lying in the center of it.

He then unbuttoned his shirt, shrugging out of it, and removed his trousers along with it, remaining only with a pair of boxer shorts and a straining erection. I couldn't but admire his body all over again every time he did that; he was perfectly sculpted, Godlike in every way and sexy as hell.

He walked towards his night dresser and pulled out a couple of neck ties.

I raised my eyebrows, "Your wish is to tie me up?" I asked.

"That's only a small part of it," he smiled nervously, playing with the ties in his hands. "But only if you're okay with it. I can think of something else."

I've never tried anything like that, but there was a first to everything, and I had to admit that it seemed pretty exciting.

"No, that's okay. I want to do it," I answered, giving him one of my hands to tie to the bedpost. He did the same to my other hand. It felt strange not to be in control, but I trusted Edward with my life, so I guess I wouldn't even care if he threw in a blindfold.

Edward climbed on the bed and lied beside me, leaning on his elbow and roaming my body with his eyes. He let his hand trace my curves, starting at the hollow of my neck, down my chest and further down to my stomach, and then my inner thigh, stopping at the knee. I closed my eyes, relishing in the sensation of his fingers caressing my skin. They were soft, but had rough edges from playing the guitar, and it was the perfect combination of the two.

"Your skin feels amazing," he whispered, while moving his hand back upwards.

Then he pulled himself up to hover on top of me, not letting me feel his weight, and kissed my lips slowly, sensually. His tongue dragged along my lower lip, seeking access until I parted my lips further, and then plunging his tongue into my mouth to meet mine. He tasted absolutely like heaven, sweet and addictive.

He pulled away, dragging his mouth down to the line of my jaw and to my neck, placing little bites on my skin. The feeling of his teeth slightly pinching at my skin drove me absolutely insane, making me moan quietly.

He moved down on my body until his lips reached my breast, kissing around and below it, until finally taking the hard nipple in his mouth to gently suck on it. I groaned again, my eyes rolling back in my head. My hands instinctively tried to free themselves from the ties, gaining in response a little bite to my nipple. I bit my lip and arched my back towards him, almost whimpering.

He moved to my other breast, taking in the nipple, rolling and flicking his tongue on it and making me wetter than I ever thought I could be.

"Fuck, Edward… that feels nice," I whispered, looking down on him. He just grinned in contentment and then continued moving down, kissing down my abdomen and around my sensitive belly button.

He moved himself south again, taking the edges of my panties in his fingers to slowly drag them down on my legs and remove them. _God, he could probably _see_ the moist through them_, I thought.

He moved his fingers up on my thigh, and then cupped my pussy with his hand, applying pressure to elicit a moan from my lips. He moved two fingers down my slit and rubbed them around my entrance before sliding them in smoothly, making my lips part and my eyes close shut again. His fingers started moving in and out of me, curling slightly upwards inside each time, causing the most pleasuring sensations inside.

Soon, after many throaty moans and groans that I didn't even bother to try and stifle, I was starting to feel the pressure building up to the point of near eruption, and I was rocking my hips towards his fingers in frustration.

"Edward, please, I need to feel you inside me," I cried.

He ignored me. He moved his other hand to rub against my clit, while pounding his fingers harder and deeper into me, increasing his pace more and more. A few moments later, I felt the orgasm hitting me forcefully, wave after wave of electricity moving all over my thrashing body and shouting his name over and over.

As I slowly came back to earth, he pulled his fingers out of me, and moved up to kiss my lips passionately. I wanted so bad to feel him inside of me, and since I was tied up, helpless and completely at his mercy, all I could do is beg.

"I need you, Edward. Now." I said breathlessly, once he pulled his lips away from mine.

"Not yet… I promise, Isabella, it'll be worth the wait," he said huskily, making me forget about the argument I was about to make about how if I don't feel his cock inside me right now, I'll lose it.

After letting me rest and catch my breath for a few more moments, he moved down my body again. He began kissing me again, this time starting at my inner thigh and working his way upwards, while his hand caressed along my abdomen. He was nearing my center with his mouth, and I could feel his breathing on it as his mouth hovered over it teasingly, blowing out hot air.

My breathing became uneven and I licked my lips with expectation, although I had no idea what to expect. If he was going to do what I thought he was going to do, it would be my first time being done _that_ to.

"You smell so fucking delicious," he groaned. "I've wanted to taste you for so long."

_Fuck, did he just say that?_

As I felt his tongue slowly trace my folds, I instantly let out a long moan. The sensation was amazing, so soft and wet, supplying the slightest amount of pressure on my pussy. He licked up along my slit, dragging up all the wetness from my previous orgasm with his tongue until finally reaching the sensitive collection of nerves and flicking against it. I moaned louder this time, trying to struggle the ties with my hands.

"Definitely delicious," he stopped to say, and continued collecting my juices slowly, very gently sucking my clit between his lips, and then nibbling on it. I groaned, bucking my hips desperately towards him and wishing I could just free my hands to hold onto his hair.

"Fuck," I half whispered, half moaned, my breathing shallow and rapid. The feeling of his tongue on my most sensitive parts was unbelievably delighting, more so than eating your favorite flavor of ice cream or opening presents on Christmas day.

He started ravishing my pussy hungrily, sending one hand up to caress my breast and placing the other beneath one of my thighs to pull me up towards his mouth. I whimpered as I felt myself nearing climax already for the second time, quivering slightly under the pressure of his mouth.

"Oh, God… Edward… don't stop! Edward, fuck!" I cried, pushing his head to me with a leg I managed to wrap around his back.

He didn't stop then, and he didn't stop a few seconds later, when my body was convulsing uncontrollably, making me practically scream out of pleasure and almost break the bedpost down. He kept his mouth on me all the while, until my body collapsed back down, leaving all my muscles immovable except for a few after-shakes.

He climbed his way up and released my hands, placing a gentle kiss on my lips and letting me have a taste of myself. It was so very sensual, tasting Edward's divine mouth combined with my own juices.

He half sat, half lied down beside me, moving me to lay half on top of him with my head resting on his chest. His heartbeat wasn't as fast as mine was, but it _was_ fast.

"Wow," was all I managed to say.

"Definitely wow," Edward said, nodding.

"Was it… okay for you?" I asked, a little worried. I heard the taste down there can be not quite so delectable, although I had no idea where I've heard it.

"Are you kidding me? So fucking amazing," he laughed. I moved my hand up and down his incredibly sexy chest and stomach, tracing the muscles with my fingers. When I moved my hand further down, completely aware that Edward was still rock hard and not taken care of, he grabbed my hand to a stop.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Do I have to tie you up again, Bella?" he asked, chuckling.

"I can't touch you?" I asked, raising my head to stick out my lower lip at him.

"You need to rest – I'm still not done with you," he said with a sly smirk on his face. I raised my eyebrow in response. "You wanted me to take you, and I promised you that I will – god knows, it was hard enough resisting you so far – but you need to rest for a while before I make you scream again," he said in a low, seductive tone.

I was _so_ looking forward to screaming Edward's name again and again, especially with him thrusting his cock deep inside me.

"Did I do something very good at a previous life to deserve all of this?" I grinned to him, placing my chin on his chest.

"Yes, many things, but in this lifetime. See, my wish was to reciprocate, to give back to you for all the things you give me every day; for giving me _you_. I want to make you cum again and again and again, and again, so you could feel how grateful I am to have you, Bella. I had to tie you up, of course, knowing you would want to turn the attention to me, and make me lose focus on my target."

My mouth opened in shock. I felt so loved and so turned on all at the same time.

"We should make bets more often," I finally said.

"That could be arranged," he smirked again, sexily.

"Edward?"

"Yes?" he asked.

"I love you," I said, smiling widely in content.

"I love you twice, Bella," he kissed my hair, and sighed with a smile. "Love you twice."

* * *

_This chapter is dedicated to Pillow912, who successfully guessed the wish! Nice one! Now, if anyone has any suggestions for a better summary, I would __**love**__ it, please! And any suggestions in general for the story would be welcomed as well – I would like to hear what your thoughts are!_


	22. Nightmares

_A/N: Wow, I got 10 reviews for the last chapter, which is the most I've gotten so far for a chapter and I'm SO excited about it! Thanks for the summary, __literatefanatic27__, it's very helpful and I'm trying to work something out that resembles it! THANK YOU for being such fan-freaking-tastic reviewers, you make my day! When I go outside, I actually check on my cellphone's internet if you reviewed, looking forward to every one of you specific people's reviews, and hoping for new ones :) Thanks for the encouragement!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or pampering-Edward._

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 22: Nightmares.**

I woke up in the middle of the night with a startle, my eyes opening wide. I felt goose bumps on the skin of my arms and legs, caused by the cold air from the window meeting with cold sweat.

I couldn't clearly remember, but I was certain that I had just had one of the most terrifying dreams in my life, and I had my fair share of nightmares in my not so many years. The only thing I remembered of it was a certain man's face.

I realized that Edward was awake when I felt his hand brush on my forehead, wiping the sweat and moving my hair out of my face.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his voice concerned.

"Just a little shaken up," I said. I noticed then, that I was literally shaking. Probably the cold. Edward pulled me to cuddle with him, wrapping the blanket around me, and kept stroking my hair. It felt so nice and relaxing when he did this.

"Were you having a nightmare?" he whispered.

I sighed. "Yes… a really bad one," I shivered at the memory of the _feeling_ of the dream – dark and unnerving.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" He asked.

"I don't really remember it very well, there was just this... frightening feeling to it. The only thing that stood out was this guy's face," I recalled. "Someone I saw on the street when we were walking to Jasper's the other night."

"Just some guy on the street managed to get into your nightmares?" he asked.

"He just looked so creepy, and he was looking at us like… I don't know like what. He was looking at us and smiling in a very unnatural way," I said, clinging closely to his bare chest.

He kissed the top of my head, and I silently thanked him for not being grossed out by the cold sweat on it.

"It's okay, love," he gently rocked me against him. "I won't let anybody hurt you, ever. I swear to you," he said somberly.

God, could he be any more perfect? My heart was literally melting in my chest at his words. He always made me feel so safe, so loved and secured, and even when it _wasn't_ necessary I loved that he felt that way about me. My biggest concern, though, wasn't for myself. If anything… _bad_ would ever happen to Edward, I would die. It wasn't healthy, but it was how I felt.

I raised my head to look up at him and smiled.

"Somehow, telling you that I love you just doesn't seem like enough," I strained to reach his lips and peck him.

He gazed warmly in my eyes. "It's enough to make me the happiest man alive," he said.

I kissed him again, for being so freaking amazing, this time in a more profound way than before. He kissed me back, but when I started climbing on top of him, he pulled away with a soft chuckle.

"Aren't you tired? Don't you want to go back to sleep?" he asked, holding my by the waist.

"If I go back to sleep now, I'll just have that nightmare again. But if we had, say, a quickie before we went back to sleep…" I grinned to him.

"You're insatiable, you know that?" he laughed again. "Well, if it's for the sake of your peaceful sleep, then I guess we have to do it," he grinned back, pulling me into the kiss again.

That morning, when I woke up, Edward was lying on his side next to me with his eyes open and looking at me. Obviously, he had been watching me sleep.

"Hey," I said in a sleepy voice.

"Good morning," he said, with worry in his voice again. He worried too much.

"Did you sleep at all?" I asked, turning to my side as well to face him, lying closely to his body.

"I did, but you were uneasy. You kept turning and talking in your sleep," he said with a deep sigh.

"Sorry that I kept you awake," I said.

"I don't mind that at all, it's just that I wish I could do something so you wouldn't have nightmares," he said sadly, caressing my cheek. I placed my hand over his and moved it to my mouth so I could kiss the palm of his hand.

"You already do enough – you make me feel safe. What did I say?" I curiously asked, furrowing my eyebrows.

"You kept saying 'don't hurt him'," he said quietly.

"Well, that makes sense," I nodded with a small smile. "Look, don't be worried about me, I've had nightmares since I was a little girl, I'm used to it."

"I still don't like it," he said.

"Let's just get up, have some breakfast and forget about it," I suggested, trying to sound as cheerful as I could, for someone who just woke up.

He kissed my lips, lingering there for a moment and then nodded, clearly trying to smile back in a believable way.

I knew he was still worried, though. That's just who Edward was. He worried about me; I worried about him worrying about me, and so we were both constantly worried. We were an odd couple, like that. It didn't help that I almost tripped when I wore Edward's sweatpants, not wanting to go outside in my cocktail dress. He laughed, of course, but also worried.

He was being incredibly sweet, especially when he insisted on making me breakfast – chocolate chip pancakes, which were the most heavenly thing I've ever had for breakfast – and serving me coffee from his coffee machine. His kitchen was also large, like the rest of the place, with black cupboards and a white counter. It looked very tasteful. I could see myself cooking in his kitchen, presumably for the rest of my life, as far as my imagination went.

"I could definitely get used to this kind of pampering," I smiled widely, eating a bite out of my pancakes. My wild imagination wanted to add – _from my future husband_.

"Don't lie. Is it really eatable?" he asked, raising an eyebrow with disbelief.

I laughed as I finished my bite, "Edward, the only way this could taste any better is if I ate it off of your naked body."

He raised an eyebrow, "You really are insatiable," he grinned.

"Only when it comes to you," I said. "And you are, too, and you know it."

"You're far too sexy for me to ever be able to get enough of you," he laughed softly and tries his own pancakes.

"Is it weird that I've already thought of a wish of my own for our next bet, even though we haven't even made the bet yet?" I asked.

"That's not fair Bella, now you've got me all curious!" He retorted.

"Well then, think about something to bet on," I winked to him.

"Oh, I will. And I'll start thinking about _my_ wish, since I'm going to win."

I snorted. "Not this time, buddy, this wish is way too good to lose."

My wish was probably every woman's fantasy about Edward. I _could_ not lose again, that was for sure.

After we ate our breakfast, I headed home to do some work after picking up a few groceries – not before having to convince Edward I can get there by myself in broad daylight, so I wouldn't have to drag him to my errands. I put the bags in the kitchen, fetching the Tom & Jerry toothpaste I got especially for Edward to put in the bathroom.

When I got back to the kitchen, I got a call from Alice.

"Hey," I answered, stopping the grocery arrangement, because holding the phone only between my shoulder and my ear would only cause a broken phone, with my incredible "gracefulness".

"Hey, Bella," she said, sounding much less excited than I expected her to sound.

"What's wrong?" I immediately asked.

"Why would anything be wrong?" she said in a careful voice.

"Tell me, Brandon," I demanded.

"There's… there's a package for you. It's from the asshole."

"Jacob sent me a package to your place?" I asked in disbelief. The boy had some goddamn chutzpa.

"Yes. There are a dozen roses and a box of chocolates and a letter," she said.

I snorted. Obviously he didn't know me at all, to think that I would be swooned by something like flowers and candy. He was even more stupid to think that it would make me want to listen to his apologies.

"What did the letter say?" I asked.

"Do you think that I open your -"

"What did the letter say, Alice?" I asked again, knowing that being the curious little pixie that she was, she already opened it. She would also want to see if there's anything he wrote that would upset me.

"That he's sorry, mainly. You'd have to read it," she said.

"Fine," I sighed. "Did the cleaning go okay?"

"Everything is right where it was before," she went back to her excited old self. "It went much faster than expected. Jasper's co-workers stayed to help."

"Wow, that really nice of them," I said. Then something occurred to me. "Alice… what does Jasper do?"

"What do you mean? He works at a government office, he's Vice President of his department," she said proudly.

"This I know, but what exactly does he _do_? What is his job?" I inquired. It was just something I had thought about – not knowing what Jazz's profession actually was.

"Well… I don't know. I tried to ask him for specifics ones, but all he did was – " she snorted to demonstrate.

"Do you think it's top secret?" I asked.

"I think he wants me to think it's that cool," she laughed. "Hey, so you and Edward finally came out as a couple! I'm so excited! Rose and I talked about it for hours!"

"You did?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"Yes! We wanted to call an emergency girls night sleep over, but you were already gone. Actually, the boys made a bet on when you guys will leave the party, and Jazz ended up paying Emmett 50 bucks because you left so early. I guess he didn't realize what complete horn dogs you are for each other," she said in one breath.

I laughed. It was definitely good to have everyone knowing about us, but this was ridiculous. I probably shouldn't have been surprised, those boys would bet on anything.

"Alice… I'm happy," I said, delighting in the feeling of it. I've never been so happy. I wasn't used to it.

"You _look_ happy. And I'm so happy for you, Bella," she said.

"Thank you for being my friend, Alice," I told her, as I've been wanting to do for long, now.

"Hey, we keep each other around for a reason," she beamed. It was true; we supported each other and been there for each other for years, and hey – if I managed not to kill her until now, we truly belonged in each other's lives.

* * *

_So, what did you think? And can you guess what Bella's wish is? Because it's going to be awesome! Something nice before the big bang, that will happen in about 3-4 chapters…_


	23. Past Tense

_A/N: Hello everyones! Everyone who has read my story rocks, and the people who review it are simply fantabulous! Thank you SO much!_

_A few things:_

_About Jasper's job – not __**very**__ significant, don't focus on it too much :)_

_The package is indeed from Jacob, and yes he is crazy lol_

_If you guys want some piano action, all you have to do is ask hehe, though that's not her wish ;) Next chapter will be a nice wish-lemon :D love your other guesses, too!_

_There will be more of jealous Edward, A LOT more of sexy jealous Edward, in fact, throughout the story._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. If I did (MAJOR Breaking Dawn SPOILER ALERT), Bella would've never considered naming her kid "Edward Jacob". Beh._

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 23: Past Tense.**

I was just headed back home from Jasper's after picking up the things Jacob sent for me. I was going to read the letter when I got home, despite the fact that he was a jerk, because I have to admit – I was a kind of curious as to what he thought he could write that would make up for what he did.

"Bella!" I suddenly heard someone call from behind me. I was already jumpy thanks to the nightmares about _creepy guy_, as I referred to him, so this managed to scare me out of my mind. I turned my head around with startle and almost tripped on the sidewalk.

Jake caught me in the last moment, grabbing me by the hips to prevent my fall.

"I see your coordination hasn't improved since college," he chuckled.

"Jake! Get your hands off me!" I tried to free myself from his grip. He finally let me go and I moved a step away from him.

"I see you have my letter," he said, pointing at the wrinkled letter in my hand. "Where's the rest of it?" he asked.

"Well, the flowers are in the garbage on 5th and Bell, and I gave the chocolates to a homeless guy," I answered impatiently and kept walking back to my apartment, wanting to get away. He walked beside me, obviously not getting the clue.

"That's very generous of you," he said, seemingly not insulted by the fact that his gifts didn't impress me at all.

"Did you seriously think that it would change anything?" I shook my head, still walking.

"No, I knew that much. But I'm starting to break you, and soon you'll have to listen to me apologize," he said happily.

I snorted sarcastically. "I wouldn't count on it, Jacob."

"I read your books, by the way. Great stuff," he said.

"Did you read the story where there's this guy, who's a big giant ass, and he ends up getting brutally killed?" I asked, annoyed. This was really one of my stories – one of my favorites, actually. Let's just say that Jake was the inspiration for it.

"It was one of my favorites," he smiled brightly, as if he didn't get it.

I sighed as we reached my apartment.

"You're not coming up," I told him coldly. If he thought for a second that he was, he was clearly delusional.

"Oh, that wasn't my intention. I just wanted to know where to send stuff to – it would be rude to keep harassing your friends, trying to get to you."

"And you don't think it's rude to harass _me_?" I raised an eyebrow.

"If you'd listen to my apology and be my friend again, I won't send anymore packages," he winked at me.

"You'll give up eventually, I just feel bad for the delivery guys having to carry around packages that obviously serve no purpose at all," I replied.

"That's actually not true. Even if you don't forgive me, I still get to see your reactions, and you are just so darn cute when you're mad," he chuckled.

I growled in irritation and tore his letter in front of his face and threw the pieces into the garbage can.

"It's okay, I anticipated that kind of reaction and made copies," he yelled to me as I climbed the stairs and walked in the lobby, not saying a word. It's best not to encourage him.

* * *

That evening, I was sitting in my living room with my laptop and a can of Red Bull, when someone rang the doorbell.

_Please let it not be Jacob, please let it not be Jacob._

I got up and peeped in the hole, smiling widely as I saw who it was. I opened the door, and Edward kissed me right away, wrapping me in his delicious scent. I wrapped my arms around his neck and grinned to him as he pulled away from the kiss. I didn't like surprises in general, but Edward paying me a surprise visit was always a plus.

"I've missed you. By the way, it looks incredibly sexy," he said, gazing at me.

"I've missed you, too. What looks sexy?" I furrowed my eyebrows.

"You have your reading glasses on, I've never seen you wearing them," he smirked. I had prescribed reading glasses that I used when I was writing, which I told Edward about, but tried not to let him see me in. They were square, and had a black frame, and I looked geeky in them.

_I guess it's too late now. Well, at least_ he_ thinks it's sexy_.

"Oh, I forgot I had them on," I blushed.

"You look like a hot English teacher," he closed the door behind him and bent to kiss my neck playfully, laughing into it. I giggled and pulled him with me to the living room by the hand.

"Oh, you're writing? I didn't mean to interrupt you, I can comeback later if you want," he said as he saw my open laptop.

"Don't be silly. I was about done anyway," I smiled to him.

He sat down on the couch, pulling me to sit in his lap, and I placed my glasses back on the coffee table.

"So, Alice told me you got a package," he said. Alice was such a blabber mouth!

"Yeah, stupid Jake," I muttered.

"Did you read the letter?" he asked, trying to look a lot less curious than I knew he was.

"No, I tore it in front of his face on my way back home," I said, and his eyes immediately shot up.

"_In front of his face_? When did you see him?" he asked.

"On my way home from Jasper's," I answered. I knew he wouldn't like it.

"He _followed_ you home?" Edward's eyes narrowed, and his body stiffened.

"Well, yeah. I didn't let him up, though," I said, hoping it would better his suddenly not-so-great mood.

Edward sighed and shook his head. "That idiot makes it that much harder for me to be a nice guy."

"When did Alice tell you about what Jake did to me?" I inquired. I wanted to know since when he knew about Jacob.

"The night before Jasper's birthday, when I told her I was in love with you," he smiled as he remembered.

"Jasper's birthday? Really? You told Alice that you were in love with me that day with the cupcakes?" I gaped in shock.

"What can I say? Those cupcakes were really good," he laughed. "Anyway, she told me that you were probably scared of getting hurt, after what that lowlife did to you – I swear I wanted to kill him," he clenched his fists.

"Did she tell you all the details?" I asked.

"No," he looked at me, furrowing his eyebrows. "Will _you_?" he asked.

I nodded. Edward should know the whole story. I shouldn't have kept it from him for so long, anyway.

"Jake and I were really good friends. Actually, I've known him since we were kids, in Forks. My dad would bring me along when he went to visit Jacob's dad at the reservation. We used to make mud pies together. We went to different high schools, so we kind of lost touch, but then in college we started hanging out again until he asked me out."

"So how long did you date?" he asked.

"A couple of months," I answered.

"Were you… in love with him?"

I sighed. "I had strong feelings for him." I bit my lip. It felt awkward talking to Edward about feelings I had for Jacob.

"It's okay, Bella," he laughed, seeing my expression. "I know you had a life before I met you."

I kissed his lips and smiled. "I know. It's just a little weird to talk about, that's all."

"So after you…" he started, leaving a blank instead of saying it, "he left you the next day?"

"Yeah. It was straight out of the movies, dumped the day after losing my virtue to my childhood friend for a popular blonde girl," I rolled my eyes.

He took a deep breath, trying to relax. "He had to be deranged to leave someone like you," he said calmly.

"Well, it worked out pretty well for _us_," I smirked, trying to lighten his mood.

"That, you are right about," he said, brushing his lips teasingly on mine. Then he looked at the table and back at me again.

"You know what?" he asked.

"What?"

"Forget the bet. I'll grant you your wish, if you do something for me," he said while dragging his mouth along the line of my jaw slowly.

"Anything!" I enthused.

"Have sex with me while wearing your glasses," he said huskily, and then grinned at me.

"You're _so_ on."


	24. My Day

_A/N: Okay, a few things. First, thank you AGAIN to all the wonderful reviews, especially RosalieCullen12 who repeatedly makes me blush just like Bella. Also – thanks to lovely dark and deep, cabtwilighter, pillow912, icefang7, luv4edwardcullen, whoknew24, jerseyhalliwell, xXfreehellXx, and I'm super girl – you guys are funny as hell and if you don't keep reviewing here I will definitely cry lol. Thanks to everyone who reads here, too! It means a lot to me, as well. Jake is an idiot, but he's harmless, and so he will not be killed off hahah_

_Secondly, I've been reading a fanfic that is just so amazing, SO amazing, that I have to mention it here and tell you people – READ IT. It's funny, it's hot, it's sweet, it's exciting, and it's one of the best. It's called Alphabet Weekends._

_Also, this chapter is such a huge lemon! Hope you like it!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I do own a pair of glasses for distance! And I encourage all of you who have glasses to wear them as often as possible, for Edward. Lol._

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 24: My Day.**

Today was a good day.

Today I was going to get my wish. And seriously? Who doesn't just _love_ getting their way? I know I do. Especially when it entails a certain gorgeous sex god and myself getting down and dirty.

I didn't even care about the fact that most of my dreams had been nightmares about creepy guy. Today was going to be _my day_. Plus, I couldn't wait to see the look on Edward's face when I tell him what he got himself into just because my glasses turned him on. It would be priceless.

With that, my mind wondered back to last night – when I had decided to go the whole nine yards with Edward's little fantasy. Edward was waiting for me on the couch as I stepped out of my room wearing the glasses, as well as a tight button down shirt (although, I can't say that it was properly buttoned down, because he could see the top of my black lacy bra) tucked in a pencil skirt I owned, and my hair up in a tight bun. Edward's eyes nearly popped out.

I chuckled at the memory as I stepped into my morning shower. As the hot water flowed down, I let myself relax and close my eyes, leaning my head back against the shower wall, and thinking.

Thinking about Edward's strong, firm arms as he gripped me and pressed me against the wall; Edward's smoldering green eyes looking down at me with want and need; Edward's hand sneaking inside my shirt to cup my breast, groaning loudly into our kiss; Edward's lean fingers struggling to open the buttons of my shirt quickly, and finally giving up and just ripping it open, letting the small buttons spread on the floor.

I sighed and opened my eyes, feeling dizzy. If I thought about Edward like that all day long, it would end up being one heck of a long day. I turned the knob slightly to the right, to cool the temperature of the water and started washing my hair with my favorite strawberry shampoo, trying to make it quick and get out. But, shampooing your hair made it necessary to close your eyes, and every time my eyes closed, Edward's hot mouth was on mine again, kissing me with abandon.

Suddenly, it wasn't _my_ hands massaging my scalp, it was _Edward's_ hands. Edward's hands spreading soap from the shampoo down from my hair to my neck, to my breasts, slowly kneading them with the sleek soap, stopping to focus on the small peaks. It was Edward's hands that found a trail that led south to my aching center, and relieving the pain by giving the small bundle of nerves constant attention.

And it was Edward's fingers sliding into me, just as they slipped into me last night, under my skirt.

As I moved my fingers in and out, I remembered how it felt to have Edward's lips on mine, kissing my eagerly while he finger fucked me, stopping only to groan how wet and warm I felt or how he needed to be inside me.

It was then when he pulled out of me and said, "Turn around," in a husky, commanding voice.

I willingly complied, feeling that much more wet at his words and tone of voice. He lifted my skirt as I leaned with my hands against the wall, squeezing one of my ass cheeks with a hiss. I heard the zipper of his jeans open, and a few moments later he was rubbing his hard cock against where I wanted him most. It felt damn good, but not as good as I knew it would feel the moment he would enter me.

"Stop teasing me," I almost whimpered. He leaned down to nibble my ear.

"What is it that you want, then?" he whispered.

"I want you," I moaned, as he moved forward to flick against my clit.

"Wrong answer," he said. He wanted me to say it. He was playing a filthy game, and I was way too heated for anymore game playing. I needed him.

"I want to feel your cock buried deep inside me. I want you to fuck me against this wall _right now_, Masen," I urged, knowing how it turned him on when I called him by his last name. Naughty Bella was almost fully merged inside the regular Bella, thanks to Edward and his dirty talk.

I was on the verge of eruption, pumping my fingers in and out in a frantic pace, as I recalled feeling the head of Edward's pulsating cock at my entrance. I tried to match the movements of my fingers to Edward's movements inside me, fucking me hard as he bit on the skin of my shoulder. The moment I remembered the sound of the loud grunt he made when he shuddered and emptied himself inside me, I was cumming, and hard.

I sighed and resumed my shower, after riding out my orgasm. This was definitely going to be a long-ass day. I even considered calling Edward and telling him to come over right now, but it wouldn't be right to interrupt him while he worked, and he did promise to be here as soon as he could.

I was halfway through my Coco Puffs breakfast, when someone was at the door. Unfortunately, it was not Edward. It was a delivery guy, with another package. I signed for it and tipped the man with a smile, although really I was growling internally because I knew exactly who it was from.

I brought it to the kitchen and opened it with a knife. Inside the brown box there was a letter – one of the copies he said he made – and a stuffed purple donkey. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion when I looked at the stuffed animal, until I read the little tag pierced to its ear –

_I'm hoping that someday you'll forgive my sorry ass…_

I could just hear the smart mouth going – "Get it? Ass? Donkey?"

I massacred the little undeserving stuffed donkey with the knife, imagining it to be Jacob, which actually proved to be a great way to let out my anger. I contemplated about the letter. On the one hand, he didn't deserve me reading it. On the other hand, I wanted some sort of explanation as to what he has done.

When I heard a knock on the door, and saw Jake standing on the other side, it pretty much ended my deliberation. I took the massacred donkey, tore the letter in half, opened the door and threw the items at his feet.

"Wow, did you have to take it out on the poor animal?" he said as he bent to pick it up. After giving him a chilled look, I shut the door in his face and turned away.

"Tomorrow, then," I heard him shout from behind the door.

I went back to the kitchen and spilled my Coco Puffs in the trash, suddenly lacking the appetite to continue eating them. This was supposed to be a great day, _my day_, and Jake just had to ruin it with his presence.

The time was definitely not running by until it was the afternoon. It was freaking _crawling_. I took comfort in the fact that it won't be long until Edward got here, dressed as I ordered him the previous day – a jacket and a button down shirt, and under his jeans he would have boxer briefs. It would serve my purpose perfectly.

The moment he rang the bell I flew to the door, flinging it open before pulling him in. He smirked as I closed the door and attacked his lips, pressing up firmly against him.

"You've kept me waiting for too long," I pouted as I pulled away from his lips.

"I've been thinking about you all day," he smiled, rubbing his thumb across my cheek.

I smiled back, pleased. He was wearing just what I told him to. I took him by the hand to the living room, where I've prepared the setting.

"I'm sorry it took me so long, though, they wanted me to play -" he stopped short once he saw the living room. "Bella, why did you move your furniture?" he asked, giving me a dubious look.

The couch was slightly pulled back and I had moved the coffee table from the center of the room to the side, near the wall.

"It's for my wish," I told him, biting back a huge smug smile.

"Your wish?" he raised his eyebrow.

"Yes, I wanted to clear the stage for you. You're going to do a striptease for me."

He stared at me incredulously, his eyes open wide. I was right – the expression was worth a fortune.

"Did you just say what I think you just said?" he asked.

"Yup. You're going to dance and strip and even give me a little lap dance," I smirked.

"Bella… are you really going to make me do this?" he said, giving me the cutest pout.

"Come on, it'll be fun!" I tried to persuade him, but that wouldn't work. I knew what, on the other hand, would work perfectly.

"You know what? If you strip for me - I'll strip for you," I said in a rough voice, trailing a finger down his neck to his collarbone. I looked up at him seductively to meet his eyes, dark with just as much passion as mine held.

"You're _so_ on," he told me, just as I told him the previous night when he had offered me his deal. I handed him the stereo remote and sat down on my sofa, smiling like a little girl in a Disney tea party.

_Oh God! Thank you, thank you, thank you!_

He pressed the play button and placed the remote on the table as the song started. I picked "Let's Get It On" by Marvin Gaye – because it would be funny and sexy all at the same time. Edward suppressed a chuckle, probably determined to make it sexy rather than funny, so I would do the same for him.

He started slowly taking off his jacket in front of me, turning to his side as he tossed it aside. I wanted to scream in excitement, but instead I just giggled like a 4 year old.

He winked to me as he started unbuttoning his shirt while swaying to the music, revealing more and more of his hard chest with every button he opened.

"Take it _off_, baby!" I said girlishly, not being able to hold back.

He finally finished the slow-as-hell task of unbuttoning his shirt and slid it slowly down his muscular arms, spinning it in his hand and finally throwing it at me.

I caught it between my hands and giggled, suddenly wishing I had a bunch of dollar bills to reward his lovely work. He kicked off one shoe at a time, somehow making even _that_ look sexy.

He was still dancing to the music, making me laugh (although mainly it was turning me on), when he began undoing the buttons of his jeans.

"Woo!" I cheered, not knowing what took over me.

He winked at me as he let his jeans fall down, revealing his sexy legs in the so tight, so tiny pair of the sexiest black boxer briefs I have ever seen. It effectively wiped the smile right off my face, to make way for a wide-eyed stare instead.

"Like what you see?" he grinned at me, making his way over. I nodded, not able to take my eyes off of his crotch, where the big obvious bulge stood firm.

He stood in front of me, thrusting his hips towards me to the sound of the song, and then straddled my lap, grinding himself against me. He groaned at the friction, and I let out a loud moan to match his, loving the feeling of his erection rubbing against my body. I ran my hands up slowly from his abs to his pecks, then grazed my fingernails back down and moved to trail along his back.

As he took my earlobe in his mouth, eliciting another moan from my lips, he whispered, "I think it's my turn now, Miss Swan."

My heart faltered for a moment. I knew it was my suggestion, but I was afraid I would look ridiculous, or worse, fall down on my face.

He got off of me and sat down on the couch, as I got up and stood in front of him. The song changed, and it was now "The Way I Are".

I looked at Edward's face, as hard as it was tearing my eyes off of his gorgeous body. He was gazing at me with a hungry look on his face, one that made me want to tear off my clothes, instead of slowly stripping down.

I started moving, a little bit awkwardly at first, trying to summon Naughty Bella back so she could take over the situation. She handled these things so much better.

I turned my back to Edward and slowly pulled my t-shirt over my head, throwing it aside. I winked at Edward naughtily from behind my shoulder and turned back around, giving him a view of my purple strapless bra. I moved to the music, feeling more comfortable after looking at his expression. I turned to my side and dove downwards slowly, pulling down my sweat pants, and arching my back on my way back up. I heard Edward groan as I stepped out of my pants.

I walked towards him and placed a finger under his chin, lifting his face up to look at mine, rather than at my body. I leaned forward, almost brushing my lips against his. His breathing hitched and he tried to lean towards me. Just then, I pulled back altogether with a sly grin. It was called a strip_tease_ for a reason, right?

I swayed my hips and turned around again, letting him watch me unhooking my bra and the throwing it at him, before turning around. He groaned again and his hand moved towards his raging hard on, rubbing it through the fabric of his boxers.

Again, I walked towards Edward and removed his hand. Instead, I turned around and grind my behind slowly against his cock.

"Fuck, Bella…" he whispered, placing his hands on my hips as I continued grinding against him.

"You're not allowed to touch me yet, Edward," I turned my head over my shoulder to tell him.

His jaw dropped slightly in shock to hear the words coming out of my mouth. To be honest, I was pretty shocked as well.

I moved a step forward and every so slowly pulled my panties down, keeping my legs straight and bending down with my back to him, so he could get a nice good view of, well, everything. I stepped out of my underwear, grabbing it from the carpet as I arose back up. I gave Edward a little smile as I straddled his lap naked, handing him my panties.

He leaned back on the couch, both his hands gripping his hair in such a sexy way. I let the wetness of my center seep through his boxers as I slowly rocked my body on top of his, gaining another grunt from him.

"Bella, please, _please_ let me fucking touch you," he whispered huskily. "I can't take this anymore."

I whimpered, extremely aroused by his words, and this completely set him off.

He suddenly grabbed me by the thighs and laid me down on the carpet, moving to hover over me. He kissed me vigorously, both of us panting into each other's mouths, as I explored his body with my thirsty hands. He moved his lips down to envelope my hardened nipple while his hand fondled my other breast, cupping it, squeezing it.

He got rid of his boxers at blinding speed, and sat on the carpet with his back against the couch, pulling me up to him. He settled me directly on his throbbing cock, and I sunk down onto it. We both groaned at the sensation of it, before he pressed his lips back to mine again passionately.

We rocked against each other, our breathing hard and ragged, and staring into each other's eyes. It was before long that we both came, moaning and crying out each other's names repeatedly, out bodies shaking together.

Once we had calmed down, he kissed my lips again softly, and we just sat there, embraced, in a moment of total bliss.


	25. Rendezvous

_A/N: Hey all! Sorry about the later than usual update, but again, busy life. I'm so glad y'all liked the lemon!! And the donkey! Just a little btw - some guy once gave me a stuffed donkey, and when he handed it to me, the stupid donkey started laughing and vibrating in my hands and it scared the hell outta me! lol. Thanks for giving me quotes of what you liked best, I LOVE that! Thanks so much to all you guys, you rock my world! And Jerseyhalliwell, thank you for the tremendous compliment :D_

_Another little fun fact about me – I'm much clumsier than Bella. For instance, I just now gave my boyfriend a hug, and managed to slam my chin on his shoulder bone. That was a lot of fun. Also, I frequently fall down and trip on my own feet, cause I just walk so damn gracefully lol._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or Stripward, or Jakeass._

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 25: Rendezvous.**

These past two weeks have been a couple of the busiest weeks in my life, as well as Edward's. Rosalie dragged me to thousands of meetings concerning my new book and my upcoming promotional appearances and book signings. Edward was hired to work on the soundtrack of a new indie movie, based on some book, which was an amazing opportunity for him, but less great for our time together.

I tried to look a the bright side – I did get to catch up on some valuable girl time with Alice, and of course I saw Rosalie more often than Emmett did on a good day – but it was hard to see the positive side of things when I just missed Edward so much. It was like I was having difficulty breathing properly, like he was my oxygen. Ever since we met, I got used to seeing him almost every day and now every time one of us had time to meet, the other had work related obligations. We could barely even catch each other on the phone.

I sat up on my bed and glanced at my alarm clock. It was 01:46 AM, much too late to call Edward.

_Maybe just a text?_ I picked up my cell phone from the dresser and played with it between my hands.

I sighed. It would be incredibly selfish of me to wake Edward up just to say: "hey, know you have to work tomorrow morning, but I had to tell you that I miss you!"

I squealed when the phone suddenly vibrated in my hands and I nearly dropped it. I couldn't possibly smile wider when I saw it was from Edward.

_**Are you awake?**_

_**Wide awake. Can't sleep.**_

_**Neither can I, I miss you.**_

_**Can I call u?**_

Ten seconds later the phone started to ring, and I answered immediately.

"Edward," I said, relieved to be able to talk to him.

"Bella," he said in a low, longing tone, very much like my own.

"I miss you so much," I complained, lying back down on my bed.

"Me too, this… really sucks," he sighed.

"It really does. You have a meeting at the studio early tomorrow morning, right?" I asked. I didn't want to keep him long on the phone.

"Yeah, I wish I could skip it, but I can't. How about after?"

"Well, I have a…" I tried to remember what Rosalie had lined up for tomorrow. "Wait, no! I don't have anything! I'm not doing anything tomorrow!" I sat up excitedly.

"You're only doing _me_ tomorrow, then," he laughed. _You have no idea, buddy_. "Finally I will get to see you!"

"I know, our schedules have been ridiculous. I'm sitting through all these boring things and I can't stop thinking about you," I admitted.

"Don't even get me started… hey, do you know what I realized the other day?"

"What?" I asked.

"That we haven't ever been on an actual date yet."

He was right, of course. We always came to see each other at home, which proved itself to be a smart thing to do since we would have difficulties keeping our hands off each other, and we went to dinner before we were together, but we never went out on a date-date.

"So are you going to take me out on a date tomorrow?" I grinned.

"Nope, I'm going to take you out on two dates tomorrow," he replied.

"Two dates?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"Yes, a lunch date and then a dinner date," he said.

"Edward, you don't have to do that, I'm just fine staying home. Besides, I don't want you spending your money on me," I reminded him. I often told him that he shouldn't do that. I didn't want to be one of those high-maintenance girlfriends.

"I won't spend a lot, I promise," he said.

"Edward, lunch and dinner is _a lot_," I retorted.

"Don't worry about it, I promise to spend as little as possible, okay?" he relaxed me.

"Fine… you should really go to sleep now, though. I don't want to be the reason you're all tired tomorrow."

"Well, I have an extremely important question first," he said.

"What?" I asked.

"What are you wearing right now?"

I rolled my eyes. "That is such a cliché, Edward."

"I don't care, I really want to know," he laughed softly into the phone. I bit my lip with a smile. I felt like a teenager phone flirting with a cute guy in her high school.

"I'm wearing a white t-shirt and boxer shorts," I answered. If I was any good at lying, I might have said I was wearing something slightly more sexy.

"Boxers? You're wearing _my_ boxers? With nothing underneath them?" he asked.

"Yeah," I answered, baffled by the question.

"Damn," he whispered, "You have no idea how hot that is to me."

I laughed. "And what exactly are you wearing, Mr. Masen?"

"Nothing," he simply said. That blew my mind. Why did he have to say that when we had almost no sex for two weeks? We did it twice, but both those times were rushed quickies - and as much fun as that was, it was no where near enough of Edward for me to have. I needed him desperately.

"You're sleeping naked?" I asked, after gulping loudly at the thought.

"Well, you do have my boxers, so I'm left without," he joked.

"Goodnight, Edward," I said giggling, before I'd be tempted to ask him if he was hard, like I wanted.

"I love you," he said, and I could just _hear_ his smile.

"I love you twice," I said, and we both hung up. I felt like screaming girlishly, all hyped up by talking to Edward. It was silly, but I just felt butterflies in my stomach and adrenaline pumping in my body, like a little girl with a crush.

I plumped down on my pillow then, trying to sleep. It was hard for me to fall asleep as it is, because I knew just what I would dream about. _Creepy guy_. He took over most of my dreams, leaving only few to Edward. I had no idea why his face got stuck in my head – it was probably just my paranoid author's mind, but it sure as hell didn't help that I got this disturbing feeling whenever I was outside, like I was… being watched.

_How paranoid of me_, I thought. I was so on edge and easily scared these days, thanks to my recent paranoia. Just the other day, I was hanging with Alice when Jasper simply knocked on the door and it scared me out of my mind.

The next day, I woke up to the sound of my cell phone. Edward informed me that it was already almost 2pm and that I've slept through the morning, and also that I only had half an hour to take a shower and get ready before he was picking me up for our lunch.

When I was done getting ready, I walked to the kitchen to get some coffee, picking up an envelope from the floor by my front door. It was another copy of Jacob's letter, which I knew because he has been slipping one under the door every morning for the past two weeks. Most of the times, the letter was accompanied by "I'm sorry" gifts – like a soap bar that stands for "let's start over with a clean slate" or a note telling me to turn on the radio at a certain time a day, so I could hear the song "Sorry Seems to be the Hardest Word" dedicated from Jake to Bella.

And as always, I threw the letter in the trash without reading it and continued with my morning routine. If he thought that he could charm his way back in my life with cheesy gifts, he had another thing coming.

Before I could make myself any coffee, Edward showed up. I have to say, I've _never_ been that happy that he made a habit out of being early. He was standing there grinning, and holding a picnic basket in his hand.

"Edward!" I shrieked and immediately jumped him with a hug.

"Bella, love," he held me tight with his free arm and kissed my hair.

"I'm so happy to see you," I said, feeling like I could breathe again.

"You look so beautiful," he said after he pulled away and then smiled, placing a stray hair back behind my ear. My cheeks turned crimson.

"Thanks," I said, but only because I thought it would be weird to tell him that he looked absolutely beautiful as well. "Are we going on a picnic?"

"I promised you that I wouldn't spend much," he smirked. He looked so do-able in his green sweater and jeans. The green of his sweater only made his eyes look that much greener, like the "neighbor's grass" you always hear about.

I gave him a big stupid grin and closed the door behind me, locking it.

We walked into the elevator, and the moment it closed, Edward put down the basket and pulled me by the face for a lusty kiss. His lips felt like heaven on mine, and I couldn't help but touch his hair. That sexy, sexy hair that I've missed so much.

I read somewhere that sharing small spaces with the person you desire makes you immediately think about sex, and only with Edward did I understand how completely true that was. I wanted him right in that elevator.

Unfortunately, that wasn't exactly possible, not to mention that the elevator stopped a floor below. We broke the kiss just before the doors opened and Mrs. Jenkins walked in, once again. Of course, we were utterly transparent with our guilty grinning faces and barely stifled chuckles and Edward wiping his lips from my reddish lipstick.

"Damn kids these days," I heard her mutter to herself as she exited the elevator before us.

* * *

I didn't understand why we had to take a cab, especially when there was a perfectly good park area right next to my house, until I saw the street corner we stopped at.

"This is where we're having our picnic?" I asked rhetorically. The fact is that I was just found it so sweet, I was practically swooning.

"Don't you think it's appropriate?" he smiled widely as we both sat down on the bench where we had our first real talk – the talk that changed everything.

"I think it's perfect. So what did you bring?" I gestured towards the basket.

He opened it and pulled out a thermos with two cups, hopefully containing coffee.

"Coffee, for starters, because I knew it would score me some points with you," he chuckled.

"You know me so well," I grinned. Next, he pulled out two large sandwiches.

"Tuna sandwiches," he said, handing one to me. "I have to admit that I didn't make them myself, though - they're bought. And also, there's desert."

"Desert?" I lit up. "What kind of desert?"

"You'll get it when we're finished eating," he grinned wickedly.

"Edwaaard!" I whined. "Please tell me?" I stuck out my bottom lip in the cutest way I could.

He sighed, giving up. There was no resisting _that_ look. "Fine, it's strawberries and whipped cream in a can," he said. He knew exactly what I liked, and exactly what I loved. I actually told him about my affection to eating whipped cream straight out of a can on that very bench.

"Wow, I must've been really good! Do you have a puppy for me in there, too?" I asked.

"No, do you want one? Cause there's a pet store nearby," he looked serious.

"I was kidding. Would you seriously give me anything I asked for?" I asked, disapprovingly. He usually tried to do anything he could to make me happy, but now it seemed like he was trying to go out of his way to do that, when I was already content with just being with him again.

"Well, I just hate that I've been neglecting you lately for work," he frowned. I didn't like that he felt that way, it was neither of our fault that we had jobs to do.

"You haven't been neglecting me, Edward. And you don't need to make up for anything," I said. "Let's just try to spend some more time together."

"I couldn't agree more," he said and kissed my lips again. He tasted so much better than strawberries and whipped cream. Even when the whipped cream was straight out of a can.


	26. Feelings

_A/N: Hey hey hey! Thank you all for reading and especially for reviewing! Now, I know y'all hate Jake and all, but he is trying, you gotta admit, and he won't be giving up. And no, he's not stalking Bella, she's not sure if anyone's stalking her at all... Mwahaha… thanks again for telling me what you liked! :D_

_Now, after this chapter, brace yourselves ;)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I loved the tent scene from Eclipse._

_P.S. While I started writing this chapter, I found out Michael Jackson has died, and I just feel sad. He was an icon and a musical genius and I grew up listening to his songs =\ R.I.P, Michael._

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 26: Feelings.**

When we got back, after a nice little make out session in the elevator, Edward stopped as we stood outside my apartment door.

"You're not coming in?" I asked with surprise.

He shook his head. "I guess I haven't told you yet. I'm cooking dinner for you tonight," he grinned crookedly. "I know it doesn't count as taking you _out_ on a date, but you did make me promise not to spend much money."

My eyes narrowed. "You don't cook," I reminded him. He had told me before that the only things he was able not to screw up were breakfast things, the kind you make in a pan. He also said that last time he tried to make chicken, he had burnt it to the bone.

"Let's just say that I picked up a few tricks while you were working, love," he winked.

"You sure about this?" I raised an eyebrow with a smile.

"Oh, I'm sure. You'll be blown away by my cooking, trust me."

"I just hope nothing else gets blown _up_," I taunted him, resisting the temptation to make some other joke using the word _blow_.

"Don't worry about that. You just make sure not to wear any high heels tonight. You don't want to break your leg on our first _real_ evening together in two weeks," he taunted back.

"Hey, I've managed to keep my legs intact since long before I met you," I retorted.

"But then you almost died. Twice. And you _have_ broken your arm in three different places," he said, rightfully.

"Well, that's… beside the point," I crossed my arms against my chest with a pout, knowing I had no real argument against that. I just wished I hadn't told him about the time when I fell on my arm, trying to protect my face from hitting the ground, and managed to break my finger, my wrist, and the radius.

"I'll pick you up at eight," he said with his sexy crooked smile and kissed me softly on the lips.

"Can't wait," I smirked as he pulled away from the strawberry flavored kiss.

* * *

"Seven o'clock in the morning?" I shrieked into the phone.

"Sorry, Bells, there was absolutely no other choice," Rosalie said.

"Why?" I asked. The meeting tomorrow was initially scheduled for 9am, and even that seemed too early for me.

"Uh… I don't _know_, that's what my boss told me," she answered after a moment.

"Fine," I sighed. Bright side? I'll be forced to spend the night at Edward's place. That was a very bright side indeed.

"Hey, do you want to come over later? Emmett's at the club tonight," she said.

"Sorry, can't. Because I," I grinned, "am having dinner with Edward tonight."

"About time! Finally you'll stop whining about missing him," she laughed. "And I have to tell you, sexually frustrated Bella is kind of annoying."

"Gee, thanks _Rose_," I scolded. "I am not sexually frustrated."

"Hey, Alice agrees with me, and you know my rule. If at least two friends say something about you, it's probably true," she replied.

"It's probably you and Alice getting drunk for fun again."

She was silent for a moment. "Have you spoken to her today?" she asked carefully.

"Umm… no. Why?" I asked suspiciously.

"She was really weird today over the phone. She said she's been having strange feelings," Rose said.

A shiver went through my bones at that moment, and I had to sit down on the sofa. Alice always claimed she could _feel_ things that were going to happen, and we would always laugh it off. But this time it was entirely different. Not only because was she usually right about the things that she said, but also because I shared the same feeling as her for some time now.

"Bells, are you there sweetie?"

"Yeah," I shook my head at the weird sensations. "Like something bad was going to happen?"

"That's what I asked. She said no. She said it was like something bad already happened."

* * *

I tried to shake off the weird vibe I had from my conversation with Rose, but it only got weirder when the time Alice was supposed to come over and help me get ready passed and she didn't show.

"She's not feeling well?" I asked.

"No. She says she needs to rest and that she can't see anyone right now," Jasper told me over the phone.

"Is she okay?" I inquired. This had me seriously worried about her. She was always so hyper – and, well, annoyingly perky – she never acted this way, not even when she was sick. She always wanted people around her.

"I don't know," he sighed. "She says she's fine, that she just needs about an hour to be alone."

"Jazz, should I come over?" I asked. Yes, I had plans with Edward, and I was dying to see him, but there was nothing I wouldn't do for Alice in case of need. Nothing.

"No, Bells, it's okay. I'm here. If she needs you or asks for you, I'll call right away, I promise."

"Well, okay I guess," I said sadly. I would've insisted on coming over if I hadn't thought that she wouldn't want to be around anyone right now.

"Go have fun with Edward, you two deserve it," Jasper said calmly.

"Thanks Jazz. Oh, and ask her if she wants some Chai Tea with milk, she likes that when she's sick," I reminded him before we hung up.

The bizarre pattern of today continued when I was packing up a bag for my night over at Edward's. After all, I wasn't about to go to a meeting wearing the same outfit I was going to wear tonight. I wanted to pack the t-shirt I slept in last night, but it was no where to be found. I thought I might've put it in the hamper accidentally, but it wasn't there either. I packed another sleep shirt instead, as well as my blue button down shirt, a pair of jeans, and clean underwear.

When I went to the bathroom to get my toothbrush, I noticed my shampoo bottle's cap was open. Why was that weird? Because I _never_ left it open. I've always hated it when my mom used to leave the shampoo bottle open, and to that very day I've never left it open. I sighed, guessing that I was just off that day.

I wore a comfortable and loose black dress with gladiator sandals that I picked up the other day with Alice. In the end, I was pretty proud of myself – I think she would've approved the look, if she was here, and it was rather comfortable.

_If she was here, and not by herself and all alone_. I sighed. I knew I wouldn't be able to stop thinking about Alice. I didn't want to sit around, so I decided to just walk to Edward's apartment by myself.

As soon as Edward opened the door, I felt immediately better. His mere presence had a strangely calming affect on me, like nothing could go wrong as long as he was here with me.

He stood in front of me in jeans and his lucky white button down (which I almost destroyed when I met him), and a red _apron_ over it. And as if he didn't look cute enough, his hair was all ruffled above his green eyes, which were wide in surprise, and he had some tomato sauce on his cheek.

I chuckled, grinning at him. He took my bag from me and put it down on the floor by the door, before he pulled me inside.

"What exactly are you laughing about, gorgeous?" he asked, pressing me onto him with a raunchy kiss.

"Uh... hi honey, I'm home!" I called, like Lloyd Nielsen would.

"That's nice, got anymore of those? Best get it out of your system now," he smiled, still holding me in his arms.

"What? That apron looks _very_ sexy, Martha," I nodded.

"Is it really?" he places soft kisses along the line of my jaw.

"Mm hmm… but it would probably be sexier if you had nothing underneath."

"Sorry to disappoint you," he laughed, and then his expression changed to a panicked one. "One second!" He said as released me quickly before turning around and jogging to the kitchen, probably remembering there was food on the gas.

I took off my shoes and followed him barefoot, inhaling the magnificent scent of whatever it is he was cooking. He had set up his table with a white tablecloth, white plates, white candles and white wine. It looked so… romantic.

"Wow, this smells amazing!" I said to Edward, who was stirring something in a pot.

"Thank you," he grinned and turned the gas off. "It's ready."

"What is it?" I asked excitedly, sitting down at the table.

"It is pasta with tomato and wild mushroom sauce. And I also made a cake," he said, sounding almost as surprised as I was.

"_You_ baked?" I asked with wonder.

"Oh yeah. A chocolate cake," he said while putting pasta and sauce in two plates and spreading Parmigiano cheese on top.

"Can we start with the dessert, then?" I enthused. He walked towards me with the plates and placed them on the table. After he removed his apron, he leaned down to me.

"The cake is not the dessert, love," he said into my ear roughly. I gulped loudly, dazed by his sweet breath on me.

"Can we start with the dessert, then?" I asked again, as the same question still applied.

"The food would get cold," he said lightly, walking around the table to his sit with a smirk and then pour us wine from the already open bottle.

"It looks absolutely delicious," I said, making it clear with my expression that I wasn't only talking about the food. Then, just to emphasize the point, I leaned over the table and cleaned tomato sauce from his cheek with my finger before putting it in my mouth sensually. He licked his lips slowly as he stared at my action, mesmerized by it.

"I agree. I bet it tastes amazing," he replied in a husky voice, looking down from my eyes to my lips and back. I tried to keep my breathing steady, but it was proving to be difficult what with him giving me the sexiest bedroom stare. _Okay, I'll eat quickly then_.

I started eating the pasta, and just like he had said, I was completely blown away. I was not half bad in the kitchen, but this pasta was better than anything I could make. I dropped my fork and finished my bite.

"Wow, it really does taste amazing! I'm… speechless!"

Edward laughed. "You say that like you're surprised. I told you I was good."

"Try it," I simply told him. He rolled some pasta on his fork and ate it. Then, he looked at me wide-eyed.

"Wow, I'm _really good_," he said once there wasn't food in his mouth anymore.

"Thank you so much, Edward, for this incredible dinner, for this incredible day…" I said, and reached for my glass, raising it for a toast. "Here's to you, the very best thing in my life," I said.

His eyes bore into mine with intensity as he raised his own glass. "And to you, the very reason for my being," he said before we drank the wine. I couldn't believe how lucky I was to have him. Lucky to have fallen in love with my best friend, and the most amazing man ever. Lucky to be able to tell him that I love him, and hear it back. Lucky to have gotten over my fears, and getting so much back for it. I couldn't wait to be with him, to feel his body over mine again.

We pretty much rushed through the meal quietly, both wanting to get to the part after the light dinner. When we were done and rested, Edward got up, took my hand and slowly led me to his bedroom without saying a word.

We stopped by the edge of his bed and stood in front of each other quietly. My heartbeat accelerated in direct proportion to his proximity, as he leaned in towards me. He slowly reached his hand to caress my cheekbone, and then ran it through the length of my thick hair.

A moment later, our lips met hungrily, and our hands were reaching to the useless pieces of fabric on our skin, trying desperately to undress each other as quickly as possible between our kisses and gentle lip-bites. All I wanted was just to feel his glorious naked body pressed tightly to mine.

We breathed into each other heavily, gasping for air, as I finished unbuttoning his shirt and he slid my dress off, crushing me into his bare chest. I gripped his hair, locking his head in place to kiss him deeply, frenzied with pure need, while his hands caressed along the small of my back.

I moved my hands down his body, first to glide his shirt down his arms and then to open the buttons of his jeans. Somehow, no matter how much I imagined this moment in my head, it never even came close to how good it felt to be in it.

"Edward," I whispered hoarsely. My desire for him at this moment almost had me spontaneously combusting. It was like every look and every touch between us screamed I miss you, I _need_ you.

"God, Bella," he whispered back, pulling me back to him to kiss my lips and down to my neck, never breaking contact from my skin. Panting, I moving my hand back down from his back to reach down his open jeans and stroke his erection with my hand through the fabric of his boxers. He groaned into my neck, making my body shiver with excitement.

As he gently sucked on my earlobe, I hitched my leg around his hip to grind onto him; the ache I felt for him was downright unbearable. Edward understood. I couldn't wait any longer, and neither could he. In seconds, he had us both naked and me lying on his bed.

He climbed on the bed as well, all the while placing open mouth kisses up my calves and inner thighs while moving up to reach between my legs. He immediately darted out his tongue to lick along the length of my slit, tasting me slowly. I moaned loudly. I was squirming in my place, not able to tolerate this wonderful torture.

"Edward," I panted, begging him with my eyes as he looked up at me. He nodded and pulled himself up to hover above me, kissing up my abdomen and my breasts, as if he needed to taste as much as he could of my body.

He kissed my lips again, his mouth moving with mine as passionately as before, and I felt him slowly push himself into me, fulfilling my every need. Gasping for air, I broke from the kiss, only for us to press our foreheads together and gaze at each other intensely, as he ran his hand slowly down my body and exploring it.

He kept a slow rhythm as his he thrust in and out, making my hips rock upwards against his every time he drove himself inside me. Everything was in sync; our movements, our sounds of pleasure, and our hands stroking each other's bodies and sending spikes of electricity through them.

The intensity of it was overwhelming, and the feel of Edward now pushing faster and more forcefully into me, all the while not breaking contact with my eyes, was indescribable. It was just Edward, and it was what I couldn't live without – our closeness, our intimacy. I longed for his touch every time he was away, because I was simply addicted to it. To _him_.

I felt myself start to lose it, and I cried out, my head falling back and my eyes closing. Edward licked his way from the base of my neck upwards.

"Don't close your eyes," he whispered, out of breath. I opened my eyes to look at him, biting my lip and moaning. "Stay with me."

I barely nodded, trying to keep my eyes from closing again from the ecstasy coursing through my veins. Edward increased his pace slightly, struggling for breath as much as I was, and I wrapped my legs around him to push him further to me.

With one extremely deep thrust, my whole body began to tremor beneath his weight, and I was moaning his name out like some rhythmic mantra and trying with all my might to keep my eyes open. It wasn't easy, and my eyes did close for several moments, but it was worth it. Looking at Edward's wanting gaze only intensified our connection, as well as my orgasm. I gasped out loudly as he kept his movements, helping me ride it out. My nails bore into his back as I screamed out with my final release, making him groan loudly.

A moment later, he let out a cry of his own release, before kissing me breathlessly. I kissed him back, grasping his head between my hands as we both pulled away to breathe. "Bella," he moaned out, finally closing his eyes. The look on his face as he came was one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen. I wanted to make him feel this way always, all the time, for him to be only mine to pleasure.

"I love you," I whispered to him I pulled his body to rest on mine, not pulling himself away yet. His breath was fanning on my sensitive skin, causing after-shock waves of satisfaction that had me moaning again.

"I love you so much, Isabella," he whispered back, leaning his head on my shoulder.

Connecting with Edward on those levels was the single most overpowering experience of my life. I felt completely bare, mind and soul, and that he has reciprocated me by baring his soul to me as well. _I was his_, forever, and tied to him in every way possible for one person to be ties to another.


	27. Unexpected, Unpredictable

_A/N: Sorry for the delay! I know I've never waited so long to put up a chapter, but I have a good excuse… I'm sick =\ anyway, thanks so much for all your wonderful feedback! I'm really glad you enjoyed the romance, the fluff, the humor and the lemon like I enjoyed writing it hehe_

_You were right about someone being in her apartment and Alice's feeling that something bad happened – I'll tip you off and say that it wasn't only because someone was inside Bella's apartment, but also because a clear decision was made about something. But that's all I'm going to say for now ;)_

_Uhh… don't know if anyone will enjoy this chapter, but after you read it look at my note at the bottom :)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the amazing Edward._

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 27: Unexpected, Unpredictable.**

I woke up the morning after to the annoying sound of Edward's alarm clock, announcing that it's 6 o'clock in the morning and time to get up for my stupid meeting, in a female mechanical voice. _Why do people buy these overly fancy alarm clocks, anyway?_

I grunted and reached to press the button on the alarm, Edward's hands trying to restrain me back to him.

"Don't get up yet," he murmured into my ear, half asleep, as he spooned me so that my back was against his chest and his arm around me.

"I don't want to get up at all," I pouted childishly. All I wanted was to stay in Edward's warm embrace inside the warm satin sheets. I could hear the rain outside, which only made it harder for me to try and get myself up.

Edward placed several small kisses on my shoulder and sighed happily against it, making me slightly shiver, in a good way.

"Then I think you should just stay here, in bed with me, today," he mumbled again, pulling me closer.

"I can't, Rose will _kill_ me," I grunted, still trying to get my eyes to open.

"I'll protect you," he said into my neck, which made me giggle.

"You don't know Rose when she gets mad," I said. "She transforms into something else… something scary, like a mountain lion or something."

"You don't think I can take a mountain lion?" he said, faking insult.

I laughed. "Maybe just not this particular blonde one."

So of course, I had to get up. After a quick shower and a quick Cocoa Puffs breakfast Edward put up for us both, he walked me to his door.

"I wish I didn't have to go," I sighed as we both stopped by the door. "We've barely seen each other for two weeks, one day isn't enough."

"We'll see each other afterwards, love. I'll get some work done now and then I'll be all yours for the rest of the day," he smiled.

"But I want you to be all mine for the rest of eternity," I blurted out, and then laughed softly so that my confession would pass as a figure of speech. Though, I couldn't say that it was just that.

I wanted Edward forever, and I really couldn't see myself ending up with anyone else, but it was much too early in our relationship to admit that to him. Guys tend to freak out about stuff like that, and we haven't even moved in together, yet.

Edward pulled me to him with one arm around my lower back and kissed me. What I expected to be a gentle peck on the lips, turned out to be a fervent, urgent kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck to pull him tighter to me, his lips eager against mine, literally taking my breath away.

When he pulled away from my lips, allowing us both to breathe again, he held me closely in his arms and I rested my head on his chest.

I couldn't be sure, but I thought I heard him whisper against my hair, "that, too." I wasn't sure, but my heart skipped a beat anyway.

"Come on," he said before letting me go. "Go be a successful, bestselling author," he grinned to me.

I laughed. "I'll bring home the bacon, you wait for me with that sexy apron of yours," I winked, opening the door to exit.

"I love you, honey," he said, as if we were already a married couple.

"I love you twice, darling," I grinned to him and left with the umbrella I had lying outside, extremely reluctant to go away from Edward and into the rain.

* * *

When I got back home, after throwing out another letter from Jacob, I decided to try and call Alice and see if she was doing better.

"Hey, Bella," she answered, sounding a lot less chipper than her usual self.

"Alice," I sighed, sitting down on my bed and starting to pull off my wet jeans. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, and sorry about yesterday. I'm just feeling… like something is off," she said.

"Don't worry about it. What's wrong?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows.

"I don't know, Bells. I think something bad happened, and I just don't know what. Jasper says it's probably nothing. That it'll go away, and I shouldn't be concerned. But I _am_, Bella," she said anxiously.

"Well, he is partially right. Either it _will_ go away, or we'll find out what happened soon enough," I said.

"You don't think it's probably nothing, too?" she asked, sounding confused.

"No, I don't. I wasn't feeling very normal myself yesterday,' I shivered slightly, thinking about my time alone in the afternoon.

"Oh, Bella," Alice sighed. "Try to stay in today, okay? And be available if I call you."

"Alright," I agreed. "Try not to worry too much, sweetie."

"I will. I have to go now, I'll talk to you later," she said.

"Bye, Alice," I said before we hung up.

I sighed again deeply and took off my shoes so I can lie on my bed comfortably. I couldn't help the thoughts about the day before that were creeping up to my mind. I could've easily forgotten the shampoo cap open when I was so busy thinking about Alice. But the shirt. I had no idea where could I have placed it, and how could I have misplaced it in the first place.

_I don't know what any of this _means_, though_.

_It could be nothing. But it could also be something. What if someone… no, that's impossible. Why would someone break into my apartment and not steal anything but an old rag?_

* * *

I woke up, startled. I had accidentally fallen asleep, and I had no idea how long I've been sleeping. I got up with a groan and sat on my bed. The clock said I've been sleeping for four hours. It was almost 2pm.

I picked up my cell phone. Edward was supposed to call me at around 11, and I wondered if I was in such deep sleep that I hadn't heard my phone ring. _No missed calls. Well, that explains why I didn't wake up._ I tried calling him, but there was no answer.

He didn't pick up the phone an hour later either.

_So much for being all mine for the rest of the day_, I thought. But I knew he must have had some reason. Maybe he got called for something important. So I waited, alone in the eerie quiet of my apartment. It wasn't raining anymore outside, but the sky was grey, which certainly didn't help my gloomy mood.

Sometime in the afternoon, I heard a soft knock on my door.

"Edward," I said with a smile, pleasantly surprised to see him. I expected him to call, not to show up on my doorstep.

"Hey," he said. I noticed his hair was a little more disheveled than usual, like he messed it up with his hands. He wasn't returning my smile, either. I was instantly reminded of that evening, when he appeared at my door crying. I felt like a brick fell on my chest.

"What's wrong?" I asked, pleased that I had managed to sound concerned and not freaked out, like I really was.

"Come for a walk with me," he asked, looking unsettled. It was a very weird behavior for Edward, but I guessed I had to go with him to find out what's going on.

"Okay, let me just get my coat," I said.

He was quiet during the elevator ride, and during the short walk we took until he stopped at a bench across from my building, sitting us both down. I didn't attempt to try and start a conversation so far, but the tension was killing me.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on now?" I asked. He wasn't looking at me. Instead, he was looking down on the palms of his hands.

"I'm sorry, Bella," he said quietly.

"You're forgiven. About what?" I asked. _Is that what this is about? He thinks he's hurt me in some way?_

"This is serious," he said. He didn't look right to me. He looked tortured, perhaps even more so than the other night.

"Look, whatever it is that you think you may have done, it's okay. Just tell me."

"It's not about something I've done," he said in a low, disconcerted voice. "It's about what I'm going to do."

"What?" my head, which was slightly tilted to the side, snapped up in attention. My heart raced forward. Whatever this was about, it was _not_ good.

He didn't answer. He just sat there, looking like he was agonizing about something.

"Edward," I put my hand over his in his lap. "You're scaring me. What is it?"

"We can't see each other anymore," he finally said. My heart stopped racing. In fact, it stopped completely. I could literally hear it break in two – no, not in two – in a million little pieces with his words.

"We… what?" I asked, confused. This wasn't supposed to happen. There wasn't any clue that this would happen. He wasn't acting weird this morning. We haven't even had our first real fight yet.

"We have to break up," he said, his voice slightly breaking. He still wouldn't look at me.

"Why are you doing this?" my voice was a near whisper. I was afraid that I would start crying. Wouldn't that be a scene? Maybe that was the reason he brought me here, so that I wouldn't cry.

"Because… I don't have a choice."

"I don't understand, Edward," I shook my head, trying to digest what he's saying.

"I just need to move on," he said. "Be on my own for a while."

"Was it not you this morning telling me that you love me? Was it not you last night cooking me dinner, and then…" I couldn't keep talking. It was too painful to think about. To remember how amazing it was last night and to know that I wouldn't be able to be Edward that way again, or in any way.

"I'm _sorry_, Bella. I'm so sorry. Of course I love you, I always will, in a way. But this isn't about love," his face twisted, and he was looking just… tormented.

"Then what is it about?" I asked weakly. He thought about that for a moment.

"It's about what's right," he said, finally looking at me. His eyes were all wrong. The green wasn't as bright, and what they expressed wasn't warm. It was something frozen, empty. "I can't be with you."

"_Can't_? Why can't you?" I asked.

"I don't _want_ to be with you anymore, Bella, okay?" he said harshly. That stung worse than anything he'd ever said to me. Not only because it hurt me beyond imagination that he didn't want me anymore, but also because those were the exact words that Jacob had used when he broke it off with me. Edward knew this.

But this was different. It hurt much, much more, obviously. But it was different, because Jake's expression was smooth, even content. Edward looked torn, he looked pained. It didn't _seem_ like he wanted to break up, and it threw me off.

"Edward, don't do this," I pleaded. "Please don't." I couldn't stand the thought of never being able to kiss him again, or tell him that I love him. I couldn't believe this was going to end so soon.

I saw hesitation in his eyes, and I used it. I leaned in quickly before he could back away and pressed my lips to his, grasping his head. I thought he would stop me right away, but he didn't. Instead, he entwined his fingers in my hair and pressed me to his body with his other hand, kissing me back with force, and with emotion. I felt tears streaming down my face as we kissed feverishly, savoring the last moments of each other. It didn't matter, none of it was enough. I needed him to stay. I needed him to be here for the rest of my life, but he wouldn't stay.

Eventually, he broke away and wiped my tears away with his thumbs.

"You'll be fine, Bella," he whispered and placed a warm kiss on my forehead. I clung to his shoulders with my hands, fearing that the moment he'd be gone, I won't be able to exist any longer. He took my hands and removed them from his body.

"I'm sorry," he got up from the bench. "So sorry," he repeated weakly and started to walk away, not looking back.

* * *

_A/N: I know, I know, no one likes this. Lol I don't either, but remember – this is still an Edward/Bella story. Trust in Edward, he wouldn't do it if he had a choice. **Make sure you vote in the poll I've posted!**  
_


	28. No Choice

_A/N: Both the previous chapter and this chapter were unbelievably sad to write. I decided to post the last chapter in Edward's POV, even though the poll barely had votes in it, but I just didn't want to keep y'all waiting for long (even though I'm still sick lol) :) Thank you all __**so so**__ much for reading and reviewing! Keep on telling me what you like and what you don't, I love your feedback! BTW, nice guesses._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or poor Bella and Edward._

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 28: No Choice.**

Edward's POV:

Once Bella had left after our night together, I decided to sit down with my grand piano and do some work. I was always the most inspired after spending time with her. We might not have been together for so long, but what I felt for her was beyond description, and you don't deny this kind of feelings – you just can't.

I was so engaged with my playing, that I never noticed the time go by so quickly. It was already 11:30am, and I had promised Bella to call. As I got up from the piano bench, and before I could turn around, I suddenly felt something cold and hard against the back of my head. My entire body froze in place.

"Don't move unless I tell you to," the man with the gun spoke from behind me. I hadn't locked the door after Bella left, not even considering the option of someone entering my home mid-day, while I was here.

"Take whatever you want," I said, trying to stay calm.

"Oh, you're going to give me exactly what I fucking want," I heard him laugh. "Now turn around, Edward Masen."

My breath hitched. This wasn't some terrible chance of fate, a burglar that had stumbled upon my open door, this was very deliberate. So when I turned around, I wasn't surprised to recognize the person holding a gun to my head.

"James Jackson," I said. Both the sight of him and his name made me feel sick to my stomach. I could feel my blood boiling in anger.

"Long time no see," he half smirked. "Well, actually, I've seen quite a bit of you lately."

_I guess when you testify against a man and send him to 10 years of jail time, he might feel the need to track you down once he's out._

"Ten years weren't enough for you, so you came to finish me off as well?" I asked with an arsenic voice, trying to fight off the flashbacks I was getting from that one night, ten years ago.

He laughed out. "A little bit dramatic, are we?" he started pacing from side to side, just pointing the gun in my general direction. "No, I'm not here to kill you."

"Then what do you want?" I spat out. He stopped pacing and got in my face, pressing his fun under my chin.

"I want to make you suffer, just like I did," he whispered, enraged. I didn't move a muscle, although all I wanted to do was rip him apart.

"_You_ suffered? You killed my parents," I tried to strain my voice.

"Now, now, just the one," he smirked at me. I could feel his breath on my face, making me sick.

"You know," he said as he backed away and kept pacing. "I was engaged at the time." I let him tell his little story without interrupting. "Her name was Victoria… she was the love of my life," he snarled.

"When you put me in jail," he waved his gun, agitated, "she killed herself. She was only twenty two," he yelled out the last two words.

Then he started laughing bitterly, clearly unstable. I wanted to make some sort of leap towards him, but I was trapped between the bench and the piano.

"Of course, at first I didn't know how to go about it. Until -" he stopped to pull something out of his back pocket and threw it at me. I caught the item and stared at it, my heartbeat becoming frantic. "Until I saw you with your pretty little girlfriend," he smiled contently.

_He's been inside her apartment_. I held Bella's small sleep shirt in my hands, trying to calm myself down. The thought of this mental creep going anywhere near Bella made me want to kill him with my bare hands.

"And what a lovely couple, you and Bella are," he said, his lips curling up at the ends. "Bella, such a beautiful name."

"You stay the fuck away from her," I growled.

"Now we're getting to the point. At first I thought, _kill her_. Now, that _would_ make you suffer, but it would just send my right back to jail, right?" he said, and I squeezed the shirt between my hands, trying to contain the fury I felt when he said those words. _He would die before he could lay one finger on her._

"But then, it hit me. I will keep my distance from your delicate little Isabella, on one condition," he stopped in front of my face again. "You must leave her, and never comeback. Never see her again, and she'll be safe," he said slowly. "Go near her, or tell anyone about this, and I'll make her sorry for the day she met you."

I stared at him in shock. _This can't be happening... this isn't real_. I haven't been scared on many occasions in my life, but I've never felt as frightened and worried about anything as I felt now for Bella. Could I really do it? Could I really step away from the woman I love more than my own life? From the only woman I will ever love this way? If this was for her own safety, then my answer was yes.

"I'll do it," I said quietly, the words painful. "I'll leave her."

"Good boy," James smiled and tapped the barrel of the gun on my cheek a few times. "Do it today, and do it outside, so I can make sure you won't be pulling any kind of stunt." I nodded.

Then he backed away towards the door, with a last warning. "I'll be watching."

When he left, I sat back down on my piano bench. I couldn't believe this was happening to me. Earlier this morning everything was perfect. I felt like my life had been taken away from me in a split second. I covered my face with my hands, trying to fight back the memory of my mother's death, but it wouldn't work. It didn't exactly happen the way I told Bella. I couldn't tell Bella the truth – that it was my fault. That I had caused my mother's death, by being a coward.

_I woke up in the middle of the night. Strange noises were coming from my parents' bedroom. I got up and slowly walked towards the room, thinking it's probably just my mom, having trouble sleeping._

_"Mom?" I called in the unconfident voice of a fifteen year old, as I opened the slightly ajar door. Shock coursed through my body, when I saw her in her nightgown, in front of a tall, blonde man with a gun._

_"Edward, I need you to go back to your room," she said slowly. I didn't know what to do in that kind of situation. I tried to think of what I could do, but he was the man with the gun, and I was just the teenager._

_"Hey kid, just go to your room, and no one will get hurt. And if you even think about calling the cops, I just might change my mind," the burglar said, holding the gun to my mother's head._

_"Edward, please!" she begged. "Just do what he says!"_

_And then I did something I regretted for the rest of my life – I went back to my room, closed the door, and sat on the carpet at the foot of the bed. I innocently thought that at least she'd be alive, that he wouldn't kill her if I did what he said. I didn't expect to hear a gunshot a few minutes later._

_I sprinted to my parents' room, noticing that the man was already on his way out of the house, and found her there, bleeding to death. He shot her in the head. I called 911, but they didn't make it on time, they couldn't._

It was my fault. I should never have left and gone to my room like she asked me to. I should've been braver, smarter. I should've done something. None of my regrets could bring my mother back.

Bella called me twice later that day, but I couldn't bring myself to answer. What was I going to tell her? I obviously couldn't do this over the phone, and there's no way I would've sounded like my normal self right then. I knew I had to go see her, but I tried to postpone the moment as much as I possibly could. This wasn't fair. I wasn't ready to let her go yet. I wasn't ready to let her go at all.

Eventually, I went to see her, took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Edward!" She called. She looked so beautiful, radiant and smiling. _How can I do this?_

"Hey," I said, feeling as if I was trapped in a bad dream.

"What's wrong?" she asked. I should've known my clever, insightful woman would immediately notice something was wrong.

"Come for a walk with me," I asked. I was going to take her somewhere nearby her house, where James could see me do it, and where she wouldn't have a problem going straight home.

"Okay, let me just get my coat," she said. She suspected something was wrong, but she wouldn't expect this. I hated that she would have to be in pain, especially the kind that hits you by surprise.

I couldn't bring myself to speak until we sat down. I was trying to brace myself to do this, for Bella's sake. _For her own safety_.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on now?" she asked. I could feel her eyes on me, but I couldn't look at her, for two reasons. One reason was that I couldn't bare to see the anxiety in her eyes, and surely not the pain that I was destined to see in them once I've told her. The second reason was, I feared that if I looked at her too much, her astounding features would mesmerize me and I wouldn't be able to do what I had to.

"I'm sorry, Bella," I barely choked out. _I'm really doing this, aren't I?_

"You're forgiven. About what?" she asked.

"This is serious," I said. She wouldn't forgive me for this, not ever. She will think I'm the biggest jerk on the planet for acting like everything was fine and a moment later breaking up with her, with no warning.

"Look, whatever it is that you think you may have done, it's okay. Just tell me."

_God, this is going to hurt. For both of us._

"It's not about something I've done," I corrected her. "It's about what I'm going to do."

"What?" she asked, confused. She was starting to realize what's about to happen.

"Edward," she put her warm hand on mine, and all I could think about was that I didn't want to lose that heavenly touch of hers, ever. "You're scaring me. What is it?"

This was it. I had to do it now. _For Bella's safety_, I reminded myself again. _To keep her alive_.

"We can't see each other anymore," I said, feeling myself nearing heart attack. I think my heart shattered at that moment, and it was more painful than anything else.

"We… what?" she asked again. I couldn't look at her, and see what I've done. It didn't matter that I had no choice, this was absolutely my fault. If it were someone else and not me, she wouldn't have to be in pain right now.

"We have to break up," I repeated, trying to keep myself from breaking apart. That was the least I could do since I couldn't keep a better façade.

"Why are you doing this?" she said weakly. _Why can't she tell that every word she says is killing me?_

"Because… I don't have a choice," I said truthfully.

"I don't understand, Edward," she shook her head. She was too smart to just accept it for what it was. Of course she would think I'm being weird.

"I just need to move on," I said, trying to make her think I was being selfish. "Be on my own for a while."

"Was it not you this morning telling me that you love me? Was it not you last night cooking me dinner, and then…" her voice broke, and I could tell she was trying her mightiest not to cry. I couldn't stand the thought of that being our last night together. The last time I could feel Bella's soft skin underneath me, her sweet lips on mine while I was taking in her amazing flowery scent.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I'm so sorry. Of course I love you, I always will, in a way. But this isn't about love," I said. And she had no idea how much I loved her. _I might have to hurt her in the worst way possible to make her believe this is over_. A chill went through my spine at the thought of Bella, suffering.

"Then what is it about?" she asked. _How can I do this to her?_

"It's about what's right," I answered to both her and myself. This wasn't about me, this was about Bella's _life_. And it wouldn't be right if something happened to her because of my inability to leave her. I finally got the strength to look at her, knowing that doing this was the only thing that was fair towards Bella. The expression on her face made me want to literally die. "I can't be with you."

"_Can't?_ Why can't you?" she asked. _She won't let it go, until I give her a reason that she couldn't argue with_. I hated doing this, but I had to.

"I don't _want_ to be with you anymore, Bella, okay?" I said, nearly groaning out in pain.

"Edward, don't do this. Please don't," she asked. _This isn't fair. I love her too much, I need her. I would die without her._

She suddenly pressed her soft lips against mine, setting my heart on fire. I pulled her closer to me in every way I could, wanting to feel her close for one more time. I kissed her vigorously, like an animal untamed, feeling the uncontrollable need that every part of me had for her. I felt her tears on my cheek, and I never hated myself more for existing. I relished in her intoxicating taste, wishing I could keep it with me forever. I couldn't.

I pulled away, knowing James was watching our goodbye kiss, and wiped her tears away. _She'll get over me. She'll find someone who deserves her, and can take care of her instead of put her at risk. She'll be happy one day, and that's all I care about_.

"You'll be fine, Bella," I said and kissed her forehead lovingly. She held onto my shoulders, and I wished she knew how much it ached to let myself free of her grip.

"I'm sorry," I said as I got up to leave. "So sorry." _Sorry that by being the person that I am, I had caused you so much harm_. With that, I left and didn't look back, fearing I wouldn't be able to control myself any longer. The only thing I could take comfort in was that she was safe. But I was going to watch her, from a distance, just to make sure that she _would be_ safe. And she would keep my heart safe with her, even if she didn't know it.


	29. Eavesdropping

_A/N: Okay, first of all – thank you guys for all your AMAZING reviews, I can't tell you how thrilled and flattered I was to read them! You guys are seriously the best readers in the world! :D Thanks for not hating me for Edward leaving Bella! Lol_

_Now, a few comments:_

_- Edward can't tell the police. "Go near her, or tell anyone about this, and I'll make her sorry for the day she met you" – James said, and therefore, Edward is scared for Bella's life. James has already been inside her apartment, so Edward doesn't want to take the risk with her life at stake._

_- I'm glad you were all moved by these chapters, and no worries, E and B can't stay apart for long, and don't forget he's watching her :) everything will be fixed soon._

_- Again, as I'm re-reading through your reviews, I'm so so so wowed! You guys are the best! And thanks you SO much, jerseyhalliwell for wishing me to get well soon! And "I love rob always", I'm very flattered that you thought about my story that way hehe_

_- There will be ABSOLUTELY NO Jacob lemons hahah, I wouldn't even consider it, not in an E/B story! lol but I'm not going to kill him. Sorry ;) Interesting suggestions, though!_

_- LOVING my readers :)_

_- __**Make sure you vote in my new poll about a sequel to this fanfic!!**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I do have really crappy sinuses._

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 29: eavesdropping.**

I sat down on my living room sofa, my kneed folded to my chest, and feeling absolutely nothing. I almost never sat on that particular sofa, but I had associated too many memories with the other couch. It was already dark outside. I couldn't move from that bench until I noticed it was getting really dark and there was barely anyone in the street.

Right now I was waiting for Alice. She had called earlier and all I managed to tell her was that I needed her, and she said she would come over right away.

I couldn't allow myself to feel anything. Because when I did, whenever the thought of Edward – even just his name – went through my mind, I would let the pain in. That crippling pain that singed through, like I was drowning and couldn't take a breath, and eventually the water penetrated my lungs and burned from within.

I wasn't Bella; I felt nothing like Bella. I was someone hollow, some girl that the only way for her to exist was to keep herself as numb as possible. I was _empty girl_. Empty of all substance, all memories, all thoughts – anything that would cause the ache to return. For now, this was how I was able to survive. There was no other choice for me.

"Oh, Bells," Alice sighed as soon as she walked in my apartment (through the door I'd left unlocked for her). She sat down next to me, putting a bag she brought with her on the floor, and immediately pulled me into her tiny arms.

I barely reciprocated the hug, because if I showed any emotion or took comfort in her embrace, I would start to feel that horrible stabbing pain again. That was the last thing I wanted.

Finally, she pulled away and looked at me through concerned eyes.

"Tell me what's wrong, sweetie," she asked. I shook my head, fearing that if I spoke it, I would start falling apart. "Nobody died, did they?" she asked with caution.

_No, nobody died. Nobody, except for me._

I shook my head again.

"Is this about… about Edward?" she asked carefully again. I didn't look directly at her, but I could feel her eyes questioning me with concern.

I nodded, bringing my knees up to hug them again. Somehow, that position made me feel a little better – like I was keeping myself together and intact.

"Did you two get into a fight?" she asked.

I snorted in a very non-humoristic way. I wish that we got into a fight. _That would at least mean that _he_ still feels passionate about me, which _h_e doesn't._

"He broke up with you, didn't he?" she assumed sadly, using her super pixie intuition, or special connection with the universe, or whatever it was.

I swallowed hard and nodded, biting down on my lower lip so hard that I could taste some blood, just so I wouldn't sob.

"Aw, Bella…" she said and hugged me again to her, this time gaining no response from my stiff body.

She still held me, stroking strands of my hair, because she knew I needed her right now. She always knew the right thing to do and the exact right timing to do it. That's who Alice was.

"Hold on, I'll put the ice cream in the fridge so it wouldn't melt," she got up and removed the Ben & Jerry's from the bag, disappearing in the kitchen for a few seconds, and then came back.

"Do you want some tea?" she suggested. I looked up at her and shook my head. "And you don't want to talk about it?" she sat down again next to me. Again, I shook my head.

"Okay, Bella. We'll just sit here until you can't hold back anymore and beg for the Cookie Cream Ben & Jerry's in your fridge," she said and wrapped her arm around me shoulders, pulling my head to lean on her, like a guy would do to his date at the movies – only without the part where he tries to grope her.

I felt myself drift off to sleep. Sleep was the only thing I could do now. Even my nightmares were better than the cold reality of _him_ being gone.

* * *

Alice's POV:

The passing week has been a total catastrophe. Actually, a catastrophe would've been nice. No, this was just depressing. Bella was worrying. She wouldn't talk, she wouldn't eat anything, I barely got her to drink some water now and then. All she did was sit and stare or sleep.

Ah, and when she would sleep. That was the most awful thing of all. Of course, I canceled all my clients to stay with her and hold her whenever she slept. Listening to her talk in her sleep was heartbreaking at best, and terrifying at worst.

She would mostly say Edward's name, begging him to stay, telling him she loved him. I wiped all her tears and tried not to listen, until she would suddenly make sounds of distress, or some blood curling scream would escape her lips and I would wake her up immediately.

I hated that she had nightmares, but at least when she woke up from one, she would cry and let it out. Those were the only times she expressed some sort of emotion. The rest of the time she was just… lifeless. It was very disturbing.

After Jacob – the worthless dog who was still sending here his sorry letters and stupid presents – had broken up with her, she was sad. She cried some, and got mad, but she never looked this lost. If this was to go on like this, I would eventually have to hospitalize her so that she'd eat and get psychiatric treatment or something along those lines.

_Poor Bells._

This didn't make any sense, though, as I explained to Jazz over the phone.

"How is she?" he inquired. We both cared about Bella so much.

"It's bad," I sighed. "She won't eat, she won't talk – except in her sleep, when she mumbled his name over and over – I don't know what to do anymore, Jazz." I kept my voice low so that Bella, who was sleeping in her room, wouldn't hear me.

"I really want to rip this guy's throat right now. I mean I like him, I do, but why the hell did he have to leave her like that? With absolutely no warning?" Jasper sounded agitated.

"I don't know. This doesn't make any sense, he was completely in love with her, he _told_ me that. You should've seen his eyes freaking _sparkle_, Jazz," I said, starting to pace in the living room.

"Well, I guess this explains why you had a bad feeling the other day. You foresaw something like this was going to happen," he said.

"No, Jasper, that's not it."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean, this has nothing to do with what I felt," I sighed and sat down on the couch. "I don't know _what_ happened, but it was something else that caused me to panic like that, not Edward breaking up with Bella. Something that was somehow… worse."

"Well, that doesn't matter I guess. I just hope she gets better soon. For her sake, and mine. I miss you, baby," he said.

"Aw, Jazz. I miss you so much, too. I love you, baby," I smiled.

* * *

Bella's POV:

I strained to hear Alice speaking to Jasper on the phone, even though it hurt to listen to what she said.

Firstly, I didn't know I was doing that bad. She sounded like I was some zombie. Was I?

Secondly, when she said he was in love with me. It felt as if a giant horde of bees was stinging every inch of my body. He may have been in love with me, but he got over it soon enough. Maybe he was just fooling himself, and me, by thinking he was in love with me. You don't fall out of love so quickly, so abruptly.

Thirdly, hearing _his_ name. I couldn't help how my heart reacted to hearing his name, and I swear if she said it one more time, she would need a crash cart to bring me back to life.

And finally, hearing Alice tell Jasper how she missed him, and loved him. It made me think of _him_, and how we wouldn't say "I love you twice" anymore, never again.

Then Rosalie came. She was on some sort of business trip in L.A for the past week, and just got back. I didn't really want people to see me like this, but I guessed just Rose would be okay.

"Hey Rose, how was your trip?" I heard Alice ask.

"It sucked. I kept worrying about Bells. That little piece of shit…" I tuned out some of the swear words she used on _him_. "I can't believe this! Where is she?"

"She's asleep, so keep your voice down!" Alice whisper-yelled. I guess they didn't know exactly how acoustic my apartment was. "Here, let me."

"Come on Alice, this suitcase is bigger than _you_ are. I can put it in the living room by myself," Rose said.

_I guess she came here straight from the airport, then._

"Do you want anything to drink?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, some water would be good," she answered. There was silence for a few moments, and then I heard Rose speak again.

"Hey, Em. Yes, and the flight was okay," she sounded agitated.

"Listen, what the hell is up with that asshole brother of yours, huh?" she asked Emmett.

"What do you mean, you haven't heard from him in a week?"

_What? That's weird._

"Well, haven't you tried to call him? – thanks Alice," she said, as she probably brought her a glass of water.

"And he wouldn't open the door?"

"Okay, fine. Yeah, I'll see you later, babe. Kisses," she said and ended the call.

_So Edward isn't answering his brother's calls?_ That was unusual, but I didn't know what it meant.

"What did he say?" I heard Alice ask.

"He said he's been screening his calls, and when he came over he wouldn't open the door to him – maybe he was scared that Em would beat the shit out of him – but a few other times he tried to come over to his place, he wasn't home at all."

My head snapped up in attention. _He wasn't home? Where was he? Was he… with someone else? Oh god, he already has someone else. Why wouldn't he? He's gorgeous and sweet and perfect._ I groaned onto my pillow, trying to tune out the sounds of their conversation.

The last thing I heard was Alice saying, "This isn't right. Something's wrong here. There's something else that we don't know about, that's causing this. I know it."


	30. Stalker, Forgiveness

_A/N: I'm a little baffled. lol why? Because only very very few people voted in the poll that I've posted, so I'm kinda wondering if most of the people just ignore the Author's Note and skip right on to the story hehe anyways, __**GO VOTE**__! It's important! The destiny of this story is at stake! :) And also, __**Edward asked that you vote!**_

_Now, thanks a lot for all your reviews, and wishing my sinuses to get better (lovely dark and deep)! And thanks for wishing me a happy 4__th__ of July, "I love Rob Always", even though I live in Israel and it's just any day here haha but happy 4__th__ of July to EVERYONE!_

_And of course I read all of the reviews, and I actually read them several times just cause it's great to be getting such positive feedback, and I'm truly grateful for my lovely readers and reviewers :) Boufant, that's a __**huge**__ compliment for me, thank you!!_

_I might not always mention everyone, but I appreciate ALL of you for taking your time to review my story, and enjoy your comments immensely!_

_Don't anyone worry, Edward is fine. Physically, that is. And as I said, watching Bella to make sure she's safe from any harm. I have a whole thing planned out for their "reunion", and I hope you'll like it (won't be in this chapter). I think it's going to be tense lol. This chapter you will get more Edward ;)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or any of the sad, poor characters._

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 30: Stalker/Forgiveness.**

Edward's POV:

Bella hasn't left her house in two weeks.

If I could describe the way I felt about myself the moment I'd left Bella Swan, and I couldn't really, I would probably use words like _revolting_, _detestable_, _loathsome_. _Vile_.

But to describe my behavior ever since it happened, that was a different matter of all sorts.

I wouldn't answer my phone, to anyone. I only even bothered to look who was calling me so that I could answer if Bella called. I knew the only case she would call me after what I did to her was if she really needed me, and I was never to turn away from Bella.

Bella didn't call. Emmett called, quite a few times, but I couldn't face him or anyone who cared for Bella. How was I supposed to explain something that, to an outsider, seemed like tossing aside the purest, most trusting, most unsuspecting soul to walk the face of the earth? _What have I done?_

Work called, and I ignored. Even if I tried forcing my brain to think about something other than this sickening twist of fate, any attempt was useless. I was _obsessive_. I tried, tried so hard not to think about her, and it didn't work. I spent the first 24 hours after leaving Bella curled up in a ball on my cold floor, it was _pathetic_. Not that I cared.

Not that I cared about anything anymore, besides Bella. Bella, Bella, Bella. Her name was like a drug, the thoughts of her addictive and painful at the same time. I was consumed by my anguish. I wouldn't do anything and didn't care about anything that didn't concern her, including that stupid movie, so another word would be _indifferent_. Another would be _useless_.

And, ever since I could get enough hold of myself to go outside, I could also be described by a whole new category of adjectives, perhaps the worst of all.

_Creepy. Disturbed. Stalker._

This is how I knew she hadn't left her house in two weeks. I also knew that she wasn't doing well – an extremely painful fact – by looking at the worried faces of her visitors. Alice barely left, and when she did, she looked worried sick. Rosalie came and went all the time, looking pissed off. Emmett stayed clear, probably feeling guilty _for_ me. And Jasper came once, and left looking almost as anguished as I was.

I couldn't help myself. It wasn't just that the mere thought about the possibility of _seeing her_ made my chest burn in expectation. I needed to make sure she was safe, that James had kept his word to stay clear of Bella. So I found a bench that was a short distance from her house in a place where I couldn't be seen, and if I saw him go anywhere near her house, he would be a dead man.

_Crazed. Sinful. Hopeless._

Yesterday, I saw her. She went out to the porch, a stunning vision even in sweat pants and a t-shirt and a messy bun. She sat down on one of the chairs with a cup of coffee and her legs folded to her chest tightly. My heart thudded and ached, as I longed to just be closer to her, but I was afraid that if I moved, she would be able to see me. That would only hurt her more, as if her expression wasn't pained enough. She gazed at some point in the distance, looking concentrated.

"Bella," I murmured to myself, like an addict itching for his nearest fix. I didn't know how long I could keep myself from going to her. I spent most of my days here, changing view points from time to time so I wouldn't raise suspicion, and only very late I would return to my house and try to sleep.

Sleeping was proving to be rather difficult, especially because her sweet scent lingered in my room, on my sheets, in my head. I tried tearing away the sheets, but it was useless. Eventually, I resorted to sleeping on my bedroom carpet. Although, it wasn't exactly sleeping, either. More like, thinking about Bella and quietly moaning with pain, trying to stifle my sobs.

_Broken._

* * *

This afternoon, I paced between the trees in the park, all the while gazing at Bella's apartment building, when I saw someone I recognized, for the second time that day.

Jacob Black.

And a weird hour for Jacob Black to be visiting Bella. In the mornings, he usually dropped off something at Bella's and left immediately, but why would he come back this afternoon? He had no business being here, unless… unless she invited him.

I was right. He didn't leave until an hour later. I didn't question Bella. I knew that she loved me enough (and more than I deserved) to not jump to another man's arms two weeks after we had broken up. I didn't expect that she would forgive him, though. And as much as I hated that guy and the idea of him and Bella as friends, I had to admit I was also relieved.

Jacob was big and strong, and he could guard Bella when she was ready to go outside, and I couldn't follow her anywhere like a creep anymore. At least I knew James wouldn't try to hurt Bella with Jacob around her.

Maybe I was jumping to conclusions about this, but he has been very remorseful, and Bella was a kind and forgiving creature by nature – she wouldn't be able to help it, to resist her understanding and sympathetic side. That's just one of the many, many things I loved about Isabella Swan.

* * *

Bella's POV:

I had a thought yesterday.

I was slowly drinking my morning coffee on the balcony, when I realized that I could vaguely see _his_ house from where I was sitting. I wallowed, knowing that was about the closest relationship I could have with him – looking at his house like some freak, hoping to get a glimpse at a bronze haired man walking in or out.

_Where has he been all those times Emmett said he wasn't home?_

I wondered if he were with someone else. He said he needed to be on his own, but as soon as he told me he's breaking up with me, I already saw the line behind me forming, filled with other girls just waiting their turn.

That didn't seem like a reasonable option, though. He wasn't that kind of guy. _Or was he? I guess I don't know him that well. Because I also didn't think he was the kind of guy to just walk away with no warning just after we had an amazing day together, and he did just that._

That's when the thought hit me.

Maybe it was something I did. Or something I said. _Oh, god._

_"But I want you to be all mine for the rest of eternity," _I had said to _him_, probably freaking him out to no end.

Maybe that was the reason, the hint. Maybe he saw just how serious I was about him and got scared. Perhaps he wasn't ready for such commitment, and just wanted to live in the moment, when I came forward and said something stupid like that. _The rest of eternity?_ How stupid was I? He was amazing, but he was still a man, one who was not thinking about settling down after two and a half months of being with a girl! It was way too soon for that kind of remarks. I groaned loudly at myself, stomping back into the house.

***

This morning, when I woke up, everything was quiet. I walked down the hall and spotted Alice with her face smeared on my sofa cushion, snoring away. I half-chuckled, which was the closest thing to laughter that I had in me, and turned to the kitchen.

Once I did, I saw a familiar white envelope at the foot of the door, and decided to pick it up. Alice must've fallen asleep before Jake slid this under the door.

_Well, I gotta admit, he _is_ persistent._

I sighed. I didn't have the heart anymore to throw out his letters and ignore him. _I could at the very least read the letter_, I thought.

I closed the door to my bedroom and sat on my bed with it, sighing. I opened the envelope quickly and pulled out the letter, unfolding it.

_Dear Bells,_

_Please let me start by saying, I failed you. I know this, and I wouldn't dream of trying to remove the fault from my shoulders, because as we both know – it was all me._

_I have so much to say, that I seriously don't even know where to begin here. Well, I can tell you a few truths, things that you may not know or realize._

_You were my best friend, Bells. And I've loved you until this very day. Ever since I laid eyes on your bucket and spoon that you used to make sand castles, I've loved you. You were everything to me – someone to talk to and confide in, to joke around with and to discuss serious matters like our existence or afterlife._

_Growing up together with you was the very best part of my life, even though I haven't always owned up to it. You don't know this, but after we left for different high schools and the distance between us only got bigger, I felt miserable. I just wanted to put who I was behind and make room for a stronger Jacob, one that wouldn't be so hurt by losing his best friend._

_I started hanging out with those stupid guys, Quil and Paul, and doing everything they did – which, you know, wasn't good for anyone. All that alcohol, riding a motorcycle, getting attention from other girls that I didn't really care about, all that made me become this cocky, selfish idiot. Every name you and your friends probably call me is true for what I did to you._

_In college, when we grew closer again, I was thrilled at first. I thought I was getting my old friend back, but it was different and strange. I felt things for you that I've never known about. You probably think that I did what I did because my crowd was putting pressure on me to ditch you, which they did, and I thought that it was the reason, too. That was until I realized the truth._

_I was just so damn scared of what I felt towards you, especially after that night. I've done it with other girls before, but never like that, I've never felt so intensely in love with anyone, and it scared the shit out of me. I ran for the hills, and didn't even realize that's what I did. I was a big, huge, giant, ass. I know._

_Leah was just some girl. It wasn't exciting or scary, and I could go back to denying myself and being an idiot. That was the easiest and shittiest thing of me to do. When_

_I found out just how painful it was to leave you, I don't know why but I chose to cope with that by hurting you, too. That was inexcusable. I can't tell you how I regret doing that to you, Bella. Every time I remember what I did, I feel sick and ashamed. And I well damn deserve it._

_I'm a changed man now. I've found better people to hang out with, and even a decent job, but what I keep missing is you. I've been trying to find you for a long time to apologize to you. This isn't about me, though, it's just so that you know my twisted reasons (not that it's any kind of excuse) for doing it and understand – not look back and wonder why I was so cruel. You know, closure._

_I know sorry is just a word, but for what it's worth I am so, so, so sorry, Bella. I'm begging with every ounce of my soul, please forgive me. If in your heart you find that you can't, then I'll understand. But please, just think about it. Think how much you can torture me to get back at me. Please, Bells. I would give anything just to be your friend again, but that's up to you and you alone._

_Love you always,_

_Your Jake._

_P.S. My phone number, if you need me – 5550101_

I was wiping my tears from my eyes by that point. I was already an emotional wreck, and it was a very heartfelt, sincere apology.

I didn't know what to do. Especially now, that I understood why he left like that, why he acted like such a world class jerk, I felt a strong urge to give him a second chance, and let him be my friend.

The most honest truth was that Edward had left me, too. He wasn't a jerk about it, no, but it hurt a million times more than anything Jake has ever done to me. And still, if Edward came back and apologized, I would forgive him in a heartbeat, without even thinking about it, despite all the hurt. Could I really be such a hypocrite to say that it was something that you just don't forgive, when I could so easily see myself forgive Edward for leaving me and wrecking me and changing my life forever?

I sighed and picked up the phone, calling Jake, and told him to come over in the afternoon, when Alice was gone (she had to go back to work sometime).

"Bells!" Jake said, frantically jumping me with a too-tight hug, crushing me to his chest.

"Err, Jake, can I please have my ability to breathe back?" I choked out.

"Sorry," he said with a huge grin smeared all over his face.

"Come in," I half smiled and let him in, leading him towards the living room to the only sofa I used now.

"Wow, some place you got here," he said, checking out my apartment as we sat down.

"Thanks," I said lifelessly. It wasn't him – those were just the only kind of reactions anyone could get out from me these days.

"Is something wrong? I thought you wanted me to come," he said, turning serious. He had caught up with my mood, I guess.

"No, Jake, it's not you. Just… life," I sighed.

"I know I'm kinda pushing the limits here, Bells, but I do want to be your friend. So if you wanna talk about it, I'm here. If not – hey, that's cool, too."

"My... boyfriend and I broke up," I said, still not being able to pronounce Edward's actual name.

"Oh. That guy from the party?" he asked. I nodded, preparing for him to gloat, rejoice in the fact that he supposedly won the fight, and say something bad about Edward.

"I'm sorry, Bella," he simply said and took one hand of mine in both of his, caressing it lightly. I knew it was just a friendly gesture, but it didn't feel right. I pulled my hand away with an apologetic look. "Sorry, I didn't mean anything by it."

"I know. We'll just have to find that friendship place again, and it might take some time," I told him. "I haven't… _fully_ forgiven you yet, Jake."

"Oh, of course. I wouldn't expect it to be this easy," he said, and I wondered how he found what he did easy. "You'll forgive me in your own time. And we'll find that friendship place, it'll be like our own little sand castle," he smiled widely. He just radiated happiness, and it made me feel like trying to forgive him was the right thing to do.

"For now, if you need anything at all, even just talk it out – I'm right here," he reminded me.

"Thanks. Of course, you'll be going through some tortures, like you've suggested. I'm already thinking of proper ways," I said, with full intention to do it. I was also trying to direct the conversation somewhere less morbid than my feelings.

"I'll prepare myself for some serious groveling, boss," he laughed.

I just wished he knew how much that was true. I was just miserable enough to make him want to suffer.

* * *

_**A/N: Please read, this is important!**_

_**Next chapter will be very very near the end of this story. I love it very much, but I just feel it has to end at this point (after the whole E/B issue is resolved, of course). I do plan on a sequel for it, with lots of interesting ideas I've brainstormed, but I'll need your help.**_

_**Please vote in the poll on my profile, it's SO important to me and to the continuation of the story! Thanks so much! ~Morie.**_


	31. Protected Flower

_A/N: This is it. Get ready for some… well, get ready! lol. I think this is the longest chapter yet! Sorry it took a couple of days :)_

_Thank you guys so much, I was shocked by the amount of reviews I got this time, and I loved them all! You rock!!_

_A few comments:_

_- Thanks a lot for all your amazing compliments, you made my __**year**__, not my day!_

_- Yes, Edward is a little stalkerish and he's well aware of that, but he can't help it because he's desperate to protect her._

_- I'm very glad that you thought the Jake thing made sense, I was worried that you'd scone me for it ;) but hey, do I write great apology letters or what? lol_

_- I'm also really really glad that most of you voted for the sequel and expressed your excitement about it! I'm SO looking forward to it, I have the craziest ideas!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or adorable jealous stalkerish Edward._

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 31: Protected Flower.**

James' POV:

Bella Swan.

Ah, the lovely Bella Swan. Such long legs, such creamy skin, such beautiful hair… she really was lovely in every way. Like a delicate flower, forbidden to be picked. I couldn't say that I didn't have a strange affection for the forbidden, though.

I was comfortably positioned in a room inside a small building across from Bella's, watching. Mr. Masen really did honor his word to stay away from her. She looked like a wretched mess, but still… there was something about her. You could say that she reminded me of the former Mrs. Masen, Edward's mother, perhaps in the way she carried herself – so fragile, so tender.

I've robbed homes ever since I could remember myself, and usually kept my desires in check – for Victoria's sake, of course. But that night ten years ago, once I laid my eyes on that woman in her silky nightgown, so frail and exposed, I had to pick the flower.

That's when, of course, she wouldn't fucking shut up and woke up her son, who came to investigate the noises. Fortunately, she did the job of sending him back to his room very well for me, being the loving and caring mother that she was. I thought I would have it easy with her.

But she wouldn't let me do anything to her. She tried to fight me and went for my gun. Not that I had any problem with defeating her, but watching her fight back was a turn off. She wasn't so helpless and delicate anymore. I just twisted her arm, and once I got the sole custody of my gun back, I shot her, just for ruining it for me, and left. I should've taken care of the stupid boy, too – that was my big mistake there.

At least I could torture the boy now to my fucking satisfaction, pay him back for what happened to my Victoria, and ten years locked up with the worst people imaginable. And I gotta say, it beat the hell out of just killing him.

Especially when I got to watch Bella Swan strut around her apartment. The little bitch almost always had company, though. There was a burly young man, probably Edward's replacement. And then there were some tiny brunette and a blonde model that looked much too tough for my taste. Neither of them compares to Miss Swan.

I had to pick the flower.

* * *

Bella's POV:

"You missed a spot right there," I pointed out to Jake, who was cleaning my apartment with a mop, after having rolled the living room carpet and moved the furniture. I half-lied on the couch, pretending to read Pride and Prejudice, while actually just enjoying the sight of him groveling immensely.

"Sorry, boss," he chuckled and kept mopping away.

It's been a week of torture for Jake, and he didn't look discouraged at all. In fact, I suspected that actually kind of enjoyed it – maybe it helped him rid some of his guilt or something. Either way, it was a wonderful opportunity for me to take out the worst mood I've had in my life on someone.

In front of Alice or Rose or Jazz, it was hard for me to even say anything, because they were all so great to me, and I knew that I was most likely to say the most venomous things when I was in this mood. I was angry as hell. At myself, for scaring Edward off, at everyone for feeling sorry for me, and at the world for being such an unfair one.

And I admit, I was even a little mad at Edward, for making me believe that he loved me as much as I loved him and then running off. But I couldn't allow myself to think about him – every time I did it was like taking a few steps backwards in trying to be a normal person and not a zombie. Torturing Jake was a great distraction.

"Don't forget that when you're done mopping the floor you need to clean the bathroom. And I don't want to see a half-ass job like yesterday's," I warned.

"Wouldn't dream about it, boss," he said with a huge grin smeared on his face. "Legs up," he said and mopped the floor right beneath my legs after I lifted them up on the couch. "I also did your laundry – don't worry, just the towels and sheets – and while you were in the shower, I made you lunch _and_ a cake," he said, sounding very pleased with himself.

"What kind of cake?" I asked warily.

"A chocolate cake, of course," he smirked.

"You eat it. I don't like chocolate cakes," I said. Of course, my taste buds _loved_ chocolate cakes, but I couldn't help but be reminded of the last night that Edward and I had spent together. That night he had made me a delicious chocolate cake, and we both enjoyed it right after… well, I didn't like chocolate cakes anymore.

"Huh," he said, stopping his actions for a moment. "Sorry, I just assumed… I remembered you liked chocolate cakes."

"Well, I don't anymore," I said matter-of-factly.

"Okay," he nodded and kept mopping. It was a fact that had surprised me to no end during the past week with Jacob – he didn't pry at all about anything he thought was related to Edward. He was actually being very supportive that way. He knew I didn't want to talk about it, so he didn't push.

By the time he was done with cleaning the bathroom – something I obviously didn't need him to do everyday, but demanded he did anyway just for the heck of it – he was exhausted and glistening with sweat in his white wife beater.

"All done," he sighed happily, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand. It amazed me and annoyed me all at the same time that, no matter how hard I made him work, he still managed to make it look like he was having fun. I mean, had him cleaning, cooking, doing laundry, grocery shopping, flipping my mattress, and giving me a foot massage. I was running out of ways to torture him, so I guessed one hell week was enough.

"Thanks, Jake. You can take a shower if you like," I said, feeling a little bit sorry for the poor boy. "I have some clothes that might fit you."

"Great. Care to join me, Swan?" he winked.

I rolled my eyes and glared at him. "I don't think so, Black."

"Hey, I had to try," he shrugged and laughed.

"Just go," I pushed him towards the general direction of my bathroom. "Towels are in the top cupboard," I yelled to him as he went to shower.

I went to the kitchen and had lunch in the meantime – the mashed potatoes and chicken breast that Jake made. Somehow, nothing I ate these days tasted well to me. I even thought the Cocoa Puffs weren't as good as they used to be. I had finished eating my lunch by the time I heard him finish.

_Man, his showers are as long as a girl's_, I thought as I picked up the dishes and placed them in the dish-washer. Jake wouldn't have to hand-wash everything anymore, since hell week was over.

When I turned around again, I squealed and nearly fell backwards, but caught myself at the last moment.

"Jake! You scared the hell out of me!" I growled. He was standing in my kitchen with nothing but a towel covering his lower body. I realized that I had forgotten to go get him suitable clothes to wear.

"Sorry Bells," he grinned confidently. "Didn't mean to scare."

"That's… that's okay," I mumbled, probably blushing bright red by then. The situation felt a little bit awkward to me.

I guess I stared a little bit at his chest, but only because he just looked different from the last time I saw him like that. He looked more like a man than a boy, and well developed. I was just caught off guard, I didn't enjoy ogling at him or anything. If anything, it only made me think about Edward's perfect body and how I missed it, and how I wouldn't be able to experience _that_ kind of perfection again.

"Am I making you uncomfortable, Bella?" he smirked wickedly.

"No," I cleared my throat. "Not at all. It's just that you've changed," I pointed out.

"Yeah, I did. Like it?" he asked, pleased with himself.

"I don't think of you that way, Jacob," I said warily.

"You like it," he said cockily. I wonder how he would react if I told him how he didn't even reach Edward's ankles.

I groaned. "I'll go get your clothes," I said and quickly fled to my bedroom, picking out a pair of sweats, socks and a large t-shirt for him.

When I exited the room, I bumped into Jake, dropping the clothes to the floor. Obviously, I didn't expect him to be standing there.

"Ugh!" I grunted and bent to pick up the clothes, just when he did the same. "You're a hazard, you know that?"

"Do you find me attractive, Bella? Is that why you're so jumpy?" he asked, seriously getting on my nerves.

"I told you, I don't look at you that way," I replied, intending to stand up when Jake suddenly stopped me by grabbing my arm and pulling me to him. His lips touched mine only for the briefest moment before I pushed him harshly away from me.

"What are you doing?" I asked angrily, standing up.

"I was trying to test my theory," he stood up and said confidently.

"_What_ theory?" I nearly yelled, smacking him on his arm.

"Ouch! That you're attracted to me," he answered like it was obvious.

"I hope you reached the right conclusion, then!"

"Actually, I haven't. You didn't give me the chance," he cocked an eyebrow. And I thought that pushing him away was pretty clear.

"Well, I'm not! If you can't be just my friend, Jake, then you can't be in my life at all. I'm not in a place where I can just move on, and when I will, it sure as hell won't be with _you_," I erupted.

"Alright, alright! I'm sorry, Bells. I didn't mean to upset you. I really just want to be your friend, I won't cross the line again, I swear," he said, looking truly regretful.

I sighed. "Good. Because if you try to pull something like that again, I'll punch you in the face, and I am _not_ kidding," I warned him. He nodded.

Just then, Alice walked in my apartment and stopped short at the sight of us. I could just imagine what was going through her head – she didn't even know that I had forgiven Jake, and now she walks in and find him wearing nothing but a towel. This looked so bad.

"Alice!" I called, surprised.

"Bella…?" she walked slowly towards us with a questioning look.

"Oh, this? This isn't what it looks like," I let out a panicked laugh.

"I'll go get dressed," Jake turned to the bathroom. Once he was gone, Alice turned to me angrily.

"What exactly are you doing, Bella?" she crossed her arms against her chest.

"Look, I read his letter last week, and –"

"Last week? You've been hiding this for a week now?" she interrupted me.

"I'm sorry, Alice. I just knew you wouldn't like the fact that I'm forgiving Jake, but I needed to give him a second chance."

She sighed. "Well, okay. But what is he doing here half naked?"

"I've been kind of torturing him this past week, making him do all my chores, and he just cleaned the bathroom so I let him take a shower."

"_He's_ been doing all that? Thank god! I thought you were in some kind of house work frenzy! I was considering getting you psychological help!" she chuckled. "So nothing happened?"

"No, he kissed me," I nodded. "But I pushed him away, of course, and he got the message."

"Oh, Bells," she sighed again. "You're playing with fire." Then she looked behind me and said, "Hello, _dog_." I turned around to see a fully dressed Jacob.

"Midget," Jake nodded once towards her. She glared back, narrowing her eyes at him.

_Great, already they're such good friends. Just dandy._

* * *

Edward's POV:

Bella still wouldn't come out of the house. Instead, she had Jacob Black over every day for the past week. Sometimes he'd go outside and come back with groceries or similar things.

_I should be doing those things for her, not him._

I didn't know the extent of Bella's relationship with Jacob, and although I assumed them to just be friends, I couldn't help the sharp spike of jealousy that hit me. It wasn't specifically related to Jacob, though that didn't exactly help. Soon, Bella would move on and eventually live happily with someone else. She would be his. And if it will be Jacob, then what guaranteed me that he won't hurt her again like he did? I hoped Bella had better judgment than that.

Jacob had left a while ago, and so did Alice. I was hoping Bella would come out to the porch again, but she didn't since the other day.

I sighed. _I need a cup of coffee. And to stop being a stalker_.

So I went to the nearest Starbucks, got a strong black coffee and headed back, still contemplative as to whether I should just let Bella go and stop stalking her. Even she would think it's creepy.

When I got to where I usually sat, I thought I saw something. Someone. Just a glimpse of a blonde haired man entering Bella's building. At first, I shook my head. _Of course it isn't James, why would it be? I've done my part_. But I had a very bad feeling about this. I felt panicked, nauseated.

I threw my coffee in the trashcan. _I'm just going to check on her. Best case scenario, she's fine and I'll make up some excuse for coming over. Worst case scenario… he's a dead man._

When the elevator doors opened on Bella's floor, a chill went through my spine.

The door was just slightly ajar.

I reached for the door and slowly opened it, and for a moment, I was a fifteen year old boy again, opening his mother's bedroom door. I took a deep breath and opened the door completely, knocking a few times.

"Bella?" I called. "Are you here?" the television was turned on in the living room, but there was nobody there.

"Edward?" I heard her voice coming from her bedroom. "Go away!"

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to see if you were okay. The door wasn't closed all the way," I said loudly, so she could hear me.

"I'm fine! Just go away, I don't wanna see you!" she yelled back, sounding upset.

The words stung me, and I was frozen in place for a moment.

"Get out, Eddie!"

"Okay, I'm going," I yelled back immediately.

* * *

Bella's POV:

I was watching some old movie on television when it happened. There was a knock on the door, and when I went to see who it was, the door swung open and before I knew it, he grabbed me and put his hand over my mouth.

_Creepy guy. I knew it wasn't just in my head._

My heart was pounding frantically as I felt his other arm wrap around me tightly.

"My lovely Bella," he sighed contently into my ear. "Finally in my arms."

I shivered, letting out muffled sobs into his hand. He started walking us towards my bedroom and I knew I was completely lost. I tried struggling, but my small body had no chance against his big, strong one. All I could do now was pray.

He pushed me against the wall, one hand still over my mouth, the other pinning my hands to the wall above my head.

"Stop trying to fight me," he said, his blue eyes staring into my panicked brown eyes. "Now I'll move my hand, if you promise not to scream." I nodded.

He removed his hand from my mouth, and I stayed quiet. It wouldn't help me to scream, not when he used his free hand to take out a fun from the back of his pants.

"Bella?" I heard an angel call from outside my room. _Edward_! "Are you here?" he asked. I closed my eyes for a moment, because hearing his voice again made me want to cry, I had missed him so much.

"Listen to me," Creepy Guy whispered, pressing his gun under my chin. "If you don't tell him to leave, I'll kill you and your precious Edward. _Be discreet_." I nodded, wondering how he knew so much about me and Edward.

"Edward, go away!" I called, the words paining me. I didn't know which was worse – that I would be left alone in the mercy of this man, or that Edward would think I didn't want him here and never come back.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to see if you were okay. The door wasn't closed all the way," he yelled from outside the room.

"I'm fine! Just go away, I don't wanna see you!" I said, fearing for his life. Then, I got an idea, though I wasn't sure if it would work.

"Get out, Eddie!" I yelled, hoping that Edward would notice what I called him, a nickname that he never liked. I hoped to god he would understand my hint, understand that something is wrong.

"Okay, I'm going," he said, and a few moments later, I heard the door closed. _He didn't understand. He's gone. I can't believe this is happening_.

"Good girl," Creepy Guy hissed in my ear, and then lowered his mouth to my neck, making me want to throw up. "You're simply… mouthwatering."

I cried quietly with my eyes closed, trying to struggle his grip on me. _At least he moved his gun away_, I thought. _Maybe he'll just get it over with and won't kill me. Is that better?_

Then, suddenly, I heard a loud thud and I felt myself free of his grip. When I opened my eyes, I saw Creepy Guy lying on the floor, unconscious and bleeding, and Edward was standing in front of me, holding a statue from my living room in his hand.

I stood there, shocked, when Edward dropped the statue, kicked the gun under the bed and then pulled me into his arms tightly, his hand caressing my face.

"Edward…" I sobbed into his chest, trembling severely.

"Shh… It's okay. You're okay," he whispered, placing kisses on my hair and rocking me in his arms gently. "I love you, Bella." I couldn't answer, because I still couldn't stop crying. And I just wanted to pretend that he meant that in the way I wanted him to mean it.

He sat on the bed, sitting me in his lap and cradling me in his arms.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I'm so, so sorry," he whispered to me. I shook my head, signaling that he had nothing to be sorry about, and buried my face in his neck, breathing in his sweet scent.

Then he pulled my face back to face him, and softly placed a kiss on my lips, which were all wet from my tears, making my heart stop with one last thud.

* * *

A/N: Just so there isn't any confusion - she's not dead or anything, it's just her usual Edward-excitement from the kiss lol hope you all enjoyed! :)


	32. The Truth

_A/N: Hey people! First of all, thanks so much for all your amazing compliments! I'm so glad you enjoyed the previous chapter! Love you guys!_

_I have a few announcements:_

_1. The next chapter (chapter 33) will be the last one, I'm pretty sure. BUT anyway you should check for updates here anyways, because I'll be posting a __**teaser**__ to the sequel HERE, and I'll announce here when the sequel is up, so pay attention :)_

_2. The title I've been thinking for the sequel is __**"Before I Do"**__, it's going to be about Bella and Edward's engagement, and tons of stuff I came up with. So __**PLEASE**__ let me know what you think of the title, and if you have suggestions for another title or a summary, I would appreciate it SO much if you PM'd me or even suggested in a review. Thanks a lot peoples!_

_3. I've posted a new fanfic called __**Candy**__, which was supposed to be a one-shot lemon, but as most people asked for me to continue it, I probably will :) check it out!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight._

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 32: The Truth.**

We were waiting for the police to show up. Once I've calmed down, which I could only thank Edward for, I went to kitchen to get one of those plastic handcuffs that I usually used to seal food bags. Edward quickly cuffed the man's hands and legs so he wouldn't be able to move until the police got here. This seemed so surreal to me – you usually only read about these things, or see them on television. And thank heavens, this ended well, and not similar to a CSI episode.

We both sat on the bed silently, Edward's arm wrapped around me tightly and stroking the side of my arm. I was afraid to say anything, ask any of the burning questions in my head, because I knew it was most likely that he was going to run off as soon as he made sure I was safe and tranquil.

_Did he think about me at all those past three weeks? Where was he when Emmett tried to reach him? What was he doing here in the first place, today of all days? How did he know to be here right on time? Or was it just a coincidence? And if it was – did he have something to talk to me about?_

"Are you okay?" Edward broke the silence and my train of thought, looking down at me with concern in his eyes. He still looked troubled, stiff beside me.

"I think so," I nodded slowly. "I'm just really confused about..."

"Wait, I think he's starting to wake up," Edward said warily, before I could complete my sentence.

Creepy Guy grunted and tried lifting himself off the stained carpet of my bedroom, only to find cuffs on his hands and legs and Edward's furious eyes staring straight at him. He didn't say anything; he only started laughing hysterically like a mad man. To tell the truth, it was really freaking me out that someone in his position laughed like the joker from Batman.

Edward freed me from his grip and before I could protest, he launched himself at the man, punching him several times in the face.

"Edward, don't!" I jumped off the bed and tried to get Edward off of him. I didn't care about Creepy Guy getting hurt, not at all. I did, however, care about Edward, and I just wanted him away from that man. The second reason was that I didn't want Edward arrested for some kind of assault, if it looked to the cops like this was more than self defense. The third was - this wasn't Edward. He hated violence, and right now he was out of control.

"Edward, please stop!" He tried to loosen my hold on him, but eventually I managed to pull him up from the still laughing man.

"Listen to your…" he spat some blood out of his mouth and grinned, "pretty little girlfriend."

With that, Edward lost it again and kicked him forcefully in the gut. I gasped and pulled him back again to me.

"You better keep your mouth shut before you lose some very viable body parts, James," Edward warned, and I could feel his whole body tremor in fury.

"James? You know him?" I shook my head in confusion. Actually, confusion wasn't the best word to describe it. It was more like utter astonishment. _Why would Edward know this man?_

Edward nodded. "He's the guy who killed my mother," his voice was unstable as he spoke. "And the reason I had to break up with you."

James broke into wild laughter again, but stopped the moment he saw Edward's truly frightening glare at him, and heard the growl rumbling in his chest.

My heartbeat became painful as he spoke those words, the ones that reminded me of the hurt I felt, the ones that made no sense.

"What do you mean?" I nearly whispered.

Edward sighed and wrapped his arms around me. "He showed up at my house three weeks ago. He said that if I didn't stay away from you, he would… hurt you. I'm so sorry, Bella, this is entirely my fault," his face twisted in sorrow, in agony.

I couldn't wrap my mind around it. _Edward left me… to protect me? Is that what he meant when he said he didn't have a choice?_

"He's already been inside your apartment. I couldn't take the risk that you would get hurt," he said, tightening his grip on me. "I'm so, so sorry that I did this to you."

Then it hit me. The weird feelings Alice and I had. The shirt missing. The open shampoo bottle cap. It all added up.

"Bella, I am the most miserable excuse for –"

"Shut up for a second, Edward," I stopped his apologizing. I needed to know something. "Was the only reason you did it? To protect me from him?"

He gazed into my eyes and nodded. I needed to remind myself that I wanted to ask another question before he completely dazzled me with those endless pools of emerald.

"And you do want to be with me?" I asked weakly. I still worried that his answer might be something that I didn't want to hear.

"More than anything, Bella. I can't tell you how much it hurt me to leave you, to not be able to be with you anymore. But I thought that as long as I could just suffer through it, you would be safe."

I sighed sadly. I didn't like the thought of Edward suffering through anything. Now I had one more question to ask, perhaps the most important one of all.

"Do you –"

There was loud knocking on the front door.

"Police, open up!" I heard an officer yell.

I left the room and went to open the door, thinking that if those cops weren't actually very much needed here, I'd probably kill them for interrupting my getting answers from Edward.

After they officially arrested James and took statements from us, and after I repeatedly refused Edward's requests that I went to the hospital to get checked out, the cops left us to ourselves. I took a long shower, dying to get James' smell off of me, and the disgusting feeling that his hands and lips left on me. Feeling a lot better after my shower, I changed into a t-shirt and shorts, since the heating was on.

I was making us both some hot chocolate to help us relax, when I felt Edward's arms around me, embracing me. I smiled and turned around to meet with a pair of painfully intense eyes.

"I believe I owe you one more answer," he said.

"Edward, how do you –" I was going to ask how he knew what I had wanted to ask him, but he cut me off.

"I love you more than you could possibly imagine, Isabella," Edward answered my unspoken question. He pressed his forehead to mine and whispered, "Well, actually, I'm _in_ love with you. Very, very much in love with you."

I was having trouble letting myself believe in his words, afraid to be let down if I got my hopes up. This seemed so unreal. Edward, like a true knight in shining armor, swooped in and saved me, and I was about to ride away with him into the sunset. A fairy tale.

_Take a chance_, a voice in me told me. _You risk yourself, and sometimes you get hurt. But when you don't – it's worth anything that comes in the way._

"But I do have one more thing that I need to tell you," he said, looking unsure of himself.

"What is it?" I asked, pulling slightly back. His face being just inches away from mine was having a troubling effect on me, preventing me from concentrating.

"It's about how I knew to be here just in time," he said. I didn't understand. He had told the cops that he passed by my house and thought he saw James, and decided to check up on me.

"Well, you told the police –"

"I know what I said, but I wasn't just passing by your house," he said. I probably had a really confused look on my face, because I sure felt that way. "See, after I'd… left you," he said uneasily, "I still worried so much about you. I couldn't stand the thought that James might've gone near you, so I… I kind of, stalked your house."

"Stalked my house?" I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Yeah, I sat outside and watched your building. I'm really sorry, but I was just afraid that he might try to hurt you, and I was right."

I was supposed to feel shocked and appalled, and slightly freaked out about this, but I didn't. I did feel shocked, but only because he cared so much about me. And I felt warm, safe, like I had my own guardian angel. And that he was – an angel.

"That's where you were when Emmett said you weren't home?" I suddenly realized.

He nodded with an apologizing look on his face.

"So you watched out for me? This whole time you were actually right here just to keep me safe?" I asked.

"Well," he looked down, looking ashamed. "I was also hoping to maybe… get a glimpse of you." My heart thudded. Again, instead of creepy and stalkerish, I only found it incredibly _sweet_. "Bella, I have to know just one thing."

"What is it?" I whispered.

"Will you take me back, despite of everything that I've done to you? Do you think that you could ever possibly forgive me?" he asked, his eyes boring into mine, pleading. He didn't need to plead; the answer was clear and obvious. I felt his chest heaving closely against mine, his breath on my face, and his hand tracing small circles on my hip, where he held me. I haven't seen him or felt him near in too long. I almost forgot how everything about him made my heartbeat irregular.

"Don't be ridiculous, Edward. Of course I forgive you. I'm crazy in love with you," I said, smiling sweetly to him.

"That's all I needed to hear," he cupped my face in his hand and crushed his lips against mine, effectively wiping the smile off my lips.

I returned his kiss, moaning as I realized how much I missed those soft, sweet lips on mine, and the amazing taste of Edward. I tangled my hands in his disheveled hair, deepening the kiss. I needed him close; I needed him closer than this.

His tongue explored my mouth feverishly again, desperate as mine was to just taste each other again and never have to pull away. His lips were fervent against mine, and fervent as they left my lips to explore along my jaw and my neck, eliciting another moan from my lips. His hands traveled alongside my body and rested on my outer thighs, only to lift me up and place me on the counter before him.

I pulled him to stand between my legs, feeling him so incredibly hard against my core as we kissed again. I pulled his tight sweater above his head; he did the same to my shirt. Then, I clung to his bare back, pressing him as tightly as I could to my chest as we continued to kiss and pant against each other's hungry mouths.

"I've missed you so damn much," he said breathlessly and crept one of his hands between our hot bodies to caress my breast, cupping it gently in his hand.

"Edward, I _need_ you," I moaned and pulled his lower body tighter to mine with my legs, trying to gain some friction. He groaned and grinded himself against my center, making me crazy with anticipation. "Let's go to my bedroom," I said huskily and looked at him, my vision clouded with want and need.

"Sorry, I don't think I can wait until we get there," he groaned and pulled my shorts off quickly, along with my panties, leaving me naked on my kitchen counter.

_Oh god_, I thought as I undid his jeans as quickly as humanly possible. The amount of desire I felt to have him inside me was just overwhelming. I needed him more than ever.

He pulled his pants and boxers slightly down, and I impatiently reached out to grab his erection. Edward threw his head back and grunted first, but then removed my hand and positioned himself just outside my entrance, kissing me again as he plunged himself into my wet depths. I groaned loudly into the kiss, reveling in the sensation of being connected to him once again, bodies and souls. It didn't matter that it was my kitchen counter and most definitely not the most romantic place to do this – we were still us, and we were together again.

He began moving his hips to thrust into me repeatedly, my hands exploring the bare parts of his body as his lips found my breast. I pressed my heels to his behind, trying to push him deeper into me, as deep as he could go. I loved the feeling of his lips and tongue on my chest, but I needed him to kiss me again, so in a not-so-gentle manner, I grabbed his hair and pulled him up to my lips to eagerly kiss him.

I could feel the pressure building up inside me, as he pounded into me with abandon, threatening to make me spontaneously combust, and when he let out a loud, wild groan – that was it. I was seeing stars. I let go of his lips to cry out his name, looking into those amazing eyes of his that were smoldering into mine, dark with passion. Every noise I made as I came made him moan, which only intensified my own orgasm. Finally, he held tightly onto me and drove hard into me one last time before erupting inside my pussy, grunting my name loudly and still holding my eyes with his.

We remained just like that, kissing instead of trying to catch our breaths. I'd missed him too much to let him go just yet.

"Oh my effing god!" I heard a girlish scream from behind Edward. _Oh no. Oh god_.

I looked behind Edward, just as he turned slightly around to see Alice standing in my kitchen, covering her eyes with her hand.

"You two have some serious explaining to do," she said, still sounding freaked out, and stalked off to the living room.

We both laughed as Edward pulled his pants back on, and helped me hop off the counter. I quickly put my shorts on and then sighed.

"Time to face the wrath of Alice."


	33. A Step Towards the Future

_A/N: Hey everyone!_ _Sorry about the lack of updates, the computer I'm using died and had to be revived. It's now back on and there will be more updates here and in "Candy"! Thanks for all your great reviews, I really enjoyed them!_

_Glad you liked Alice catching them, though I can't see why anyone would feel sorry for her – she did see Edward naked! I would change places with her! lol_

_*****Anyways, look out for the sequel teaser HERE and I'll also write here when the sequel is up, so you'll know! Thanks for all the support!*****_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or team "Edella". Lol._

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 33: A Step Towards the Future.**

Edward's POV:

Bella and I stepped out of the kitchen, not able to keep the huge grins off our faces. Bella looked completely adorable, tugging at her shirt and trying to fix her wild hair. I tried to do the same, but it was pretty much useless after Bella made it even messier.

_God, I love Bella's hands in my hair, on my body, and her mouth on my neck and…_

Alice cleared her throat, making me return my attention back to her. She stood in front of us with her hands on her hips and a scowl on her face, making me feel like a child who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar and couldn't care less about it, because anything was worth getting that cookie. All I could do is keep grinning happily at Bella, who was blushing and giggling to herself.

"So I assume what I just unfortunately witnessed was make up sex," Alice narrowed her eyes at us.

"I guess you could call it that, yes," I said, looking at Bella. I couldn't get myself to stop gazing at my beautiful _girlfriend_ – a word that certainly didn't seem suitable to describe what she was to me. I just felt so lucky to have her back. _I'll never let her go again, ever_, I swore to myself.

"Wow, then I guess it's true what they say about it being so amazing," Bella mused, bringing back the images of our reunion to my head, and her naked body pressed onto mine.

_God, yes._

She was euphorically silent as well, and looking at me with lustful eyes, until Alice snapped her fingers in front of our faces.

"Hey, Romeo and Juliet! I'm still here!" I looked back at her, and so did Bella. "Now, will you please tell me how on earth this happened? And leave out the icky details."

I stayed silent. I didn't even know where to start.

"This whole thing was… a misunderstanding, Alice," Bella spoke up.

"A misunderstanding? Who misunderstood what, exactly?" she looked at us doubtfully.

"I misunderstood Edward's intentions. He only broke up with me to protect me, it's hard to explain."

"Someone from my past threatened to kill Bella, unless I leave her. I didn't have a choice," I tried to explain.

"What? Who is this man? Didn't you think of calling the police?" Alice asked incredulously.

"My mother's killer. I wanted to call the police, but I didn't want to risk her life," I said.

"Her life was already put at risk by some _killer_, and you left her!" she accused. I didn't answer this time, because she was right. I handled things badly, and in my attempt to protect Bella, I left her unprotected and miserable.

"Alice!" Bella objected. "That's not fair, he was trying to do the right thing."

Alice sighed. "Well, then, how did you two end up back together?" Bella and I exchanged glances. Alice was going to freak.

"Umm… that man sort of, uh… got inside my apartment and tried to…" Bella started, but wasn't able to continue once she remembered what happened. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her to me, and she took a deep breath to calm herself. Neither of us wanted to think about what that lowlife would've done to her if I didn't get here in time.

"Tried to _what_? What happened? Is she okay?" Alice looked at me with fearful eyes.

"I stopped him before he could do anything, and we called the police," I said and kissed Bella's hair. She pulled slightly back and smiled, looking calmer now.

"You were right, Alice. Your bad feeling wasn't about Edward deciding to dump me," Bella said lightly, making me smile with amusement. I'd have to be insane to 'dump' the girl of my dreams.

"Are you sure you want to take him back, Bells?" Alice raised an eyebrow. I didn't resent the question; she was just being protective of her best friend. I actually owed Alice for being here for Bella when I couldn't.

"Of course I am," Bella said warily.

"Then I'll need to have a little talk with Edward," she said.

"Alice!"

"It's okay, love. Go take a shower so Alice can have a minute to threaten my well being if I ever hurt you again," I smiled and pecked her lips before she left us alone and headed toward her bathroom – not without shooting Alice a severe warning look.

"Edward Masen, if you ever –"

"I won't," I interrupted her.

"I know, but I need to say this, and I need you to take this seriously. You don't know what it was like for her when you left," Alice lowered her voice so Bella wouldn't hear. "If you ever hurt her again, I'm going to have to literally kill you."

"Was it really bad?" I asked sadly. Bella was in pain, and it was because of _me_. Alice nodded slowly.

I sighed. "I'm such an idiot, Alice. And I hate that she went through that, but trust me, I was just as much in pain as she was. Now that I know what it's like to lose her, I'll never let it happen again."

"Like I said, I know. You and Bella really love each other, don't you?"

"She's the love of my life. I care about her more than I do for myself," I said. Alice was so easy to open up to. She understood everything before it was even said. "You know, maybe you should've been a psychologist."

"Oh, I will be, someday," she smiled knowingly. "I have a very strong feeling about it." I laughed.

"I missed you, you know?" I smiled to the little pixie.

"Aww, me too, Edward!" she said excitedly and jumped forward to give me a hug. She was truly like a little sister to me. A fast-talking, hyperactive, meddling little sister.

* * *

Bella's POV:

I got back from my shower to find Edward and Alice sitting on the couch I haven't sat on for three weeks, watching TV and laughing.

"So I take it everything is cool with the two of you?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, love," Edward turned around and said. They both got up from the couch and walked towards me, smiling.

"Everything is fine," Alice said and patted Edward twice on the shoulder. "I'm gonna get going, though. It's pretty late."

"Okay," I nodded, and she gave me a tight hug.

"Get some rest, Bells. If you need anything, just give me call, okay?" she pulled away. I smiled and nodded to her. She was being so great. Overprotective, but great.

"Thank you for everything," I told her.

"No problem. Oh, and don't forget to clean the kitchen counter," she teased with a smirk.

"Sure, Alice, as long as you don't forget to say hello to Jasper's ass for me," I taunted back, gaining a glare from her. We both laughed out as she left.

"Do you want to get some sleep?" Edward asked with concerned eyes after Alice was gone.

"Actually, I was going to ask you… would it be okay if I spent the night at your place with you? I don't think I can sleep in that room, and I don't want to sleep alone."

"Of course, Bella. You think I would let you sleep alone? We can spend the night in my apartment, if that's what you want," he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me softly, his lips warm against mine.

"Thanks, Edward." I kissed him again. It felt like I've woken up from a really bad dream. Either that, or I was dreaming right now – in which case, I would hope it to be a coma.

We packed a bag for me, trying our best to ignore the blood stains on my carpet, and left for Edward's.

***

I was lying half on top of Edward in his bed, running my hand along his bare chest.

"I feel safe with you," I looked up at him, and he smiled.

"You should. I'll never let anything bad happen to you," he rubbed my cheek with his knuckles. "You're too important to me."

I nestled my head on his chest and closed my eyes.

"I love you, Edward Masen."

"I love you twice, Bella Swan," he said, making me smile. I heard him whisper something under his breath, but I wasn't quite sure what he said. It sounded like _I'll never stop loving you_. If that's what he had said, it was completely mutual. I dozed off as he caressed my hair, listening to the sounds of his breathing.

I was very aware that I was dreaming, as I walked through the park near my building. It was getting dark, and there was no one strolling around but me, but I was looking for someone. _There he is_.

"Edward!" I called as I spotted Edward leaning against a tree a few yards away from me. When he saw me, his eyes widened with panic and he started walking away. "Wait, don't go!" I called again, following him into some trees.

I couldn't keep up. He was walking too fast, and the plants that Edward walked through with no difficulty, kept getting in my way. I barely made my way through without falling, calling to Edward to stop, but he just kept moving until he was out of my sight and everything was silent again.

I looked around me with tears in my eyes. Edward was gone, and I was alone, surrounded by trees and darkness. I didn't even know my way back home, although I didn't want to go _home_, I wanted to go to _Edward_.

When I turned around, I saw the face of the man I've been having nightmares about ever since I met him. _James_.

I woke up screaming, crying. I knew it was just a dream, but I couldn't help it – I did go through a lot today. Edward sat me up and held me tightly against him, trying to calm me down.

"Y-you… you left me," I sobbed into his neck. I realized how the feeling in my dream was similar to the way I felt when Edward broke up with me. I felt abandoned, lost, and hopeless.

Edward just held me closer and tried to hush my sobs, stroking my hair.

"You left me!" I accused him unrightfully. It was just the way I felt at that moment. I tried to push him away, but he wouldn't let me.

"I'm sorry, love," he whispered to me. I tried to pull myself away from his embrace, to hit his chest with my fists.

"You left me," I repeated myself weakly, not trying to fight him anymore, but holding onto him and crying into his neck.

"Shh… Bella, I'm so sorry," he whispered and sighed. Once I've calmed down a little, I pulled away to look at him.

"You can't leave me ever again," I told him. "I won't survive it. Please don't ever leave me again." I knew it wasn't a fair thing to ask of him, but he just smiled to me.

"I could never leave you, Bella," he said. "I'm so sorry, I love you so much."

His lips crashed onto mine, kissing me enthusiastically. I reacted immediately, grasping his head and pulling myself as tightly as possible to him. Our tongues wrestled one another for a few moments, before he pulled away.

"I need you," he whispered and whisked my shirt above my head quickly. He pushed me backwards to lie on the bed and climbed on top of me, moving his lips back to mine hungrily.

I groaned into his mouth, tugging at his boxer shorts, feeling impatient. I needed him too, and after so long being away from him, make up sex in the kitchen was definitely not enough.

He helped me get his boxers off, and I took him in my hand firmly, eliciting my name from his lips. His smoldering eyes roamed my body when he pulled backwards to pull the rest of my clothes off. As he descended back down, I kissed his lips again, yearning to taste him again.

He positioned himself at my entrance and moved his erection along the length of my already wet slit, making us both moan at the sensation. Then he slipped into me, sheathing his erection inside me. We broke from the kiss and stared at each other intensely, our eyes connecting our souls together.

He began moving inside me at a steady pace, and I could already feel that this was going to be quick on my part – I felt my lower abdomen tightening with each of his thrusts. I wrapped my legs around him and moved my hands down his lower back and further down, pushing him harshly into me.

"Bella, I don't…" he said between movements, "I don't think I can last much longer." It was as if he was reading my mind. I threw my head back with a loud moan, but kept my eyes open and looking into his.

Suddenly, he pulled me up with him as he sat up on his legs. I was now sitting on top of him, my legs around him, and rocking up and down with the support of his hands. Every time his cock plunged deep inside me, we both moaned and grunted, and soon it was getting harder to breathe properly. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed myself to his firm body, placing a kiss on his lips with open eyes, lustful eyes.

I bit down his lower lip with a groan as I felt myself reaching my peek, relying on Edward's hands to move my now trembling body up and down on his shaft.

"Edward," I whispered, my eyes still gazing into his through heavy lashes, and clinging onto his shoulders forcefully as I rode out my orgasm. A few seconds later, Edward cried out and I felt his cock spasm in me. He wasn't closing his eyes either, and I could see them shining bright emerald as my name fell from his lips one last time.

We rested our foreheads together, breathing frantically onto each other. After a few moments, he lay me down on my back and pulled out of me to lie next to me.

We lied together quietly, after he pulled me to nestle on his chest again, and I thought about my inappropriate outburst before. I felt the need to apologize to him.

"I hope you know that it's not your fault," I said apologetically to Edward. "I don't blame you, it was just the nightmare. I don't know how I'm going to sleep alone." He paused for a moment.

"How would you feel about moving in with me?" he asked. I looked at him, hoping he wasn't kidding or anything. He looked completely serious.

"Really? You want me to move in here? With you?" I asked with a grin.

"Well, only if you don't mind finding out about my dirty habits."

"I would love to find out about your dirty habits!" I kissed his sweet lips.

"So we're moving in together?"

"We're moving in together," I nodded.

"I need to tell you something, though, before we do," he said hesitantly. I looked up at him curiously.

"What is it?"

"It's just that I don't want us to have any secrets between us," he said.

_Oh god_, I thought. _He's going to tell me he slept with someone else while we were broken up, isn't he?_

"What I told you about how my mother died wasn't completely true," he started. "It was all my fault. She told me to go back to my room, and I listened to her. I'm the reason that she's dead. When I heard you telling me to leave, I was so afraid that something like that was going to happen again, and when you called me Eddie, I knew I had to come through for you."

_Wow._ Did he really blame himself? That was much too harsh, especially if he's been carrying around this self blame

I pulled myself up to him and kissed him. "What happened to your mother _or_ to me wasn't your fault, Edward. And you saved my life. For the third time!" I smiled to him.

He smiled back. "I would be nothing without you, love," he said. I shook my head and rolled my eyes.

"You would do fine. Now can I tell you something as well?" I asked, deciding to be as honest as I could with him.

"Shoot," he said.

"Well, while you were… not here," I started. "I kind of forgave Jacob."

"I know," he said. I was surprised for a moment, until I realized he must've seen him come to my apartment and leave.

"But you don't know that he kissed me," I said. His eyes widened, and I corrected myself. "I mean, tried to kiss me. I didn't let him. I stopped him the moment his lips touched mine. Briefly. It was gross, really."

"I'm gonna kill him!" Edward growled.

"No, you're not. Please don't overreact, Edward. He said he's sorry and that he won't do it again." He huffed.

"I don't like that guy, not after what he did to you. I don't like that you're friends with him," he said.

"Come on, you're the one who said people who regret their actions deserve a chance at forgiveness," I reminded him with a pout, and he sighed. I started placing small kisses on his cheek, and his lips, and down to his jaw.

He grabbed me and turned us over, so he was on top of me.

"You're lucky that you're so cute," he said and started kissing my neck. "And sexy…" he gently bit a soft spot on my neck, making me moan.

"You know, if it goes on like this while we're living together, we'll never get any sleep at all," I laughed.

"I don't mind. Besides, third time's a charm, love." He grinned and kissed me passionately, banishing all coherent thoughts from my head.

The next day we met with the rest of the guys, to whom Alice told everything. The little gossiping pixie. Emmett wanted to kill Edward, and so did Rosalie, but they understood the circumstances. Jasper finally stopped looking so worried about me, and welcomed back Edward as his best friend. Alice was, well, Alice. Everything was back in order, and I was going to move in with Edward.

I hoped everything would go better from now on, and that this step we were going to take was as right as it felt. Well, Alice _did_ say that she had a good feeling about mine and Edward's future.


	34. Sequel is up!

_A/N:_

Okay, I'm skipping the teaser.

**First chapter of the sequel – Before I Do - is up!**

Thanks for all your amazing reviews! Are You For Real has been one hell of a ride for me too, and I can only hope to get such wonderful reader and such great feedback on the sequel! You guys are the wing beneath my wings, and I love you all! :)

Yours,

Morie.


End file.
